Adventures with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style
by Stratagirl
Summary: Join Hoshi Kibou, Dimension Guardian, as she goes on another mission, this time in the YYH dimension : Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures of Hoshi Kibou, Yu Yu Hakusho Style**

**Chapter 1 **

** Hello all you reader! It tis me! Stratagirl gracing you with yet another story! I couldn't resist! I had to post it! I know I have others that I should be working on but this idea came to me and well...I have like six chapter's done for this story, I just need to get my behind in gear and type them up...hehe they are all written out :D So this is my first acual story with the YYH characters in it, please read and enjoy! Later:waves to all the readers happily!: **

* * *

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you very much Elder Li. You too. I'll be sure to let her know. Bye." Koema had gotten off the phone with Elder Li, one of the high Elders from the Guardian Dimention.

Koema sir, there is a Hoshi Kibou here to see you." A fox demon secretary came in with papers in her hand.

Koema smiled and told her "Let her in."

"Yes sir." the fox demon let the girl, named Hoshi, in.

"Elder Li said you wanted to see me Mr. Koema. He told me a bit about your situation but not everything." Hoshi said as she stopped in front of his desk.

"Yes, well I was worried you wouldn't want the job, what after the young man bursted in here saying you might not want it and not be cut out for the job." Koema said as he was writing down something.

Hoshi looked confused and then put a finger on her chin in thought. Then it hit her, who was the one person that was always trying to take her missions, always saying she couldn't do it, always calling her a half breed, even though that wasn't entirely correct.

"That bastard! I'll kill him when I get my hands on him, that jerk Tory!" Hoshi exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on Karma's desk. She then looked up at Koema and said with much determination and anger. "I'll take the job, just send the rest of the information and anything else I'll need and I'm on it sir! I'll show that stupid idiot I can do things right. Ugg!"

Sky popped his blue furry head out of her duffel bag and said "uhh, Hoshi you okay?"

Hoshi said as she stormed out of Koema's office "Ugg! I'll be fine! I can't wait to get my hands on that idiot Tory! He pisses me off! Uggg!" And preceded to slam Koema's door.

Sky just sweat dropped and slowly descended back into Hoshi's duffel bag.

"Uhh...thank...you." Koema sweat dropped, "Yusuke and the other's will defiantly have their hands full with this new member. Oh, I should have Botan give her directions and the time to meet the boys."

"Botan!" Koema yelled.

Botan appeared and smiled as she asked in her very chipper mode. "Yes Koema sir."

He handed her a piece of paper and said "Give this to the girl sitting outside my office, her name is Hohsi Kibou and she'll be joining the boys in completing their new mission."

"Yes sir!" Botan smiled and ran off to give the paper to the said girl.

* * *

Hoshi was sitting outside Koema's door, she didn't know why she was still here, she was hoping for some directions or something of the sort. She needed some information on the other's she would be working with. She had information on them, but only their name and abilities.

Botan ran up to Hoshi and smiled "Are you Hoshi?"

Hoshi smiled and replied with "Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Botan and I have some information for you from Koema. Here you go."

"Hoshi took the piece of paper and smiled up at Botan "Thank you Botan. See you later!" Hoshi said as she ran off to her new apartment in the dimension she would be staying in for a while.

* * *

Hoshi threw her duffel bag down on the ground next to the couch and sighed as she flopped down on the couch.

She had just got home, well the place that would be her home for a while anyways, and she was tired, aggravated and pissed off, but other than that she was happy and glad to be on another mission. This one seemed to be interesting and a challenge, she loved challenges.

Sky had flown out of the bag before she threw it to the floor and perched himself on top of her head. He sighed and said as he got comfortable on her head "So sleepy, need sleepy. Lets...go to...bed, Hoshi." and then he was out for the night.

Hoshi just smiled and said to her self, "yes, let's go to bed Sky." And got up carefully so as not to let Sky fall off her head, though she did reach up and carefully take him off her head and carried him upstairs to bed.

* * *

It was that morning that she was suppose to meet the rest of the people that she would be working with, she wasn't use to working with others, it was usually just the guardian, and in her case, her partner that would complete the missions given by the elders.

She sighed as she put on her shoes and headed out the door, it was summer weather so she wore a pair of stretchy light blue jeans, with sneakers that were black and a red shirt that had the word hope on the back of it in Kanji's.

* * *

The boys, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were waiting for the person they were suppose to meet today. There were weird monters, demons, they weren't sure what they were, showing up in the human world and in demon world. So Koema had called someone to send in someone that was suppose to help them deal with this problem.

Kuwabara was standing there, getting inpatient and said "Where is this guy that Koema sent for. I need to go back home and check on Ekichi."

Yusuke sighed and said "I think your cat can survive without you for a few mins Kuwabara."

Hiei had yet to show up, but would probably do so after the person they were meeting showed up.

"How long do we have to wait, I'm getting tired of hearing Kuwabara here complain about his cat." Yusuke said as he sighed and folded his arms over his chest.

Kurama then said as he leaned against a tree under the leaves "Koema said the person would be here by 9. It's only a few minutes til nine. We have time. Don't worry Yusuke."

"Yeah Urameshi, you better watch out, if this guy is any good he might put you out of the Spirit Detective business. hahaha!" laughed Kuwabara.

Yusuke had had enough of Kuwabara's mouth now "Shut up stupid!" he yelled in Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara yelled back in Yusukes's face with "Why don't you make me Urimeshi!"

The two were about to get into another fight, yet again this morning before the herd someone yell "Hello over there!" and wave at them. Were they seeing things or did the person have a stuffed wolf toy hanging on her shoulder.

Hoshi ran up the the boys and stopped to catch her breath and then asked them "You guys wouldn't happen to be Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei..." She counted the young men there but she only came up with three, there were suppose to be four people in this detective group but she only count three.

"Uhh, wasn't there suppose to be four of you guys, I'm only count thr..." she said but was cut off as someone in black jumped down from the tree that was by them.

"Four." is all they said as Hiei looked to the side. Why was he wasting his time with some women.

"Okay! now we have four, but seriously, you guys are Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. Right?" Hoshi asked as she looked from one to the other.

Kurama said as he smiled "Yes, we are. Who might you be. We were told to meet you here but weren't told your name."

"ohh! hehe, how silly of me, my name is Hoshi Kibou and this is my partner, Sky. Sky say hello to everyone."

Sky lifted his head up a bit to say "Hi everyone." and sleepily put it back down on Hoshi's shoulder.

Kuwabara stood here and looked at the little wolf thing, as he called it "What is this little wolf thing anyways?"

Hoshi looked at him and then thought for a bit before saying "You know, I don't know." after she said this everyone sweat dropped. then she continued "He was introduced to me when I began my training as a Guardian."

Yusuke raised his eyebrow and said "A what?"

Hoshi repeated her self "A Guardian. We go around protecting and if needed helping other's in their dimension. I just got off a mission in a different dimension than this one." Hoshi said as she looked around at her surrounds, she assumed they were in a park.

"So your telling me you come from some other world?" Yusuke asked blinking.

Hoshi laughed and said "I guess you can put it that way, though I'm not sure if there is a difference in dimensions and worlds." she shrugged.

Kurama spoke and said "Guardians are others that are taken from broken homes, kids with no living relatives. They can be any species, demon, warrior, hacker. Anyone that the Elders deem worthy and strong enough to be trained as a Guardian."

Hoshi looked surprised "Wow, that is different, usually the person, or people that I meet in other dimensions have never heard of Guardians, this one must be different. Your knowledge is well informed."

Kurama smiled and said "Thank you. You tend to hear a number of things in the demon and spirit world."

Hoshi smiled and said "That would explain it." after she said this someone dropped out of the sky, thought he trees and in front of her, her least favorite person, and someone she really didn't want to see right now.

The young man smiled as he straighten himself up and said to Hoshi "So I see you took the mission anyways, even though your not really cut out for this kind of work."

"Tory! What the hell are you doing here, you know the rules, one Guardian per dimension. How the hell did you get past the guards?!" by this point she was up in his face.

"It was easy. But it's okay now. I'm here and I'll take over for you." Tory said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Hoshi looked at his hand and then glared back at his smiling face and said "No Thankx, I got this one fair and square and Elder Li called for me specifically. So get lost you jerk!" and swung her arm to hit his hand off her shoulder.

"Now why be so mean, I'm hurt Hoshi." he said sarcastically.

Hoshi just sighed, she didn't really want to put up with him now, but if she could kick his butt a bit before he left it would make her day so much better.

"Look, this is my mission. Read my lips...Get.Lost."

The detectives were watching this scene from the sidelines and Yusuke could tell he was going to like this girl.

Then it hit Kuwabara "Wait a minute! She's a girl! How can we have a girl help us Urimeshi, she might get...hurt." He said the last word as Hoshi slowly and angrily came stalking over to him and stood right in front of him.

She brought up her head with a glare and said "Gee, good eye. I know I'm a girl and I don't need someone I don't know and just met telling me I might get hurt. I have been doing this for a good nine years, I think I can handle myself."

Sky then randomly woke up enough to say "No dishing the Hoshi." and fell back to sleep on her shoulder.

Kuwabara just blinked at the wolf thingy. Hiei then said to the Tory guy "This is the womens business not yours, get lost before I cut you in two."

Tory laughed and said as he slung his arm around Hoshi's shoulder as if they were old friends. That was it, she had had enough of Tory!

Hoshi grabbed his hand and flipped him over on the ground, he laid there looking up.

"I said get lost Tory, Now!" she screamed.

Everyone sweat dropped, people passing by stopped to check out what was happening.

Kurama turned to the people and politely said "There is nothing going on here, please continue on your way." and waved to the people as they left.

Tory Knew when he was beaten and more importantly when he was out numbered.

"Fine. But I will have it my way, one way or another." he said as he got up and ran into a portal that was created by him "You can count on that Hoshi Kibou!" and he entered the portal and it closed.

Hoshi sighed and turned to the guys and said with a bow "I apologize for his rudeness and interrupting our meeting. Should we go somewhere else, where we're less likely to cause a scene?"

Yusuke shrugged his shoulder's and said "Sure, what place did you have in mind."

Hoshi smiled and said "How about the Worldly Bar. I hear it's for everyone,demons, spirits, plus it's a good place to talk about business."

Everyone agreed and headed to the said place.

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

** End of chapter one! Yay:does happy dance!: I will try to get the next chapter up at some point tomrrw, but I make no promises or gurantee's :D I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this story. Well I'm out of here :) Later :waves happily!:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 2**

** Hello everyone:waves happily!: Here you are, chapter two :) I hope that you all enjoyed chapter one. I am having a great time writing this story. So with out further ado.. chapter two...enjoy! Later:waves happily:)   
**

* * *

They had just arrived at the Worldly Bar, and as they walked in they noticed, they being Yusuke and Kuwabara, that Hoshi was indeed right, there was every imaginable species, human, demon etc there.

Kurama looked around and said "It's been a while since I was here last, they must have redecorated."

Kuwabara stopped in the middle of the dance floor and said "What! You've been here before Kurama?!"

Kurama just smiled and said "Yes, in my younger years, before I became a Spirit detective."

Yusuke looked around and couldn't help but be comfortable in a place like this, with both good and bad guys here he could fit right in. He was the kind of good guy but an attitude about him, but still a nice guy none the less.

Hoshi looked for the back room, and found it. She motioned for everyone to follow her to the door where a man stood there guarding the door.

The man raised an eyebrow at Hoshi and asked in a monotone voice "May I help you miss witch?"

Hoshi just laughed lightly, she forgot how the guards around here could sniff you out and find out your heritage/species.

Hoshi smiled and said with a light laughter "Well you see, we need to talk about some business, is this room being occupied at the moment?"

The man looked up at Hoshi and then asked "Name, status and number please."

Hoshi knew she needed her code number. She smiled and said with pride and a smile "Hoshi Kibou, Dimension Guardian, number 6543-11-24...Uhhh I know the last two numbers...just give me a moment to remember them...let's see...no, that is my cell..hmm..oh damn it! I could never remember those last two numbers..."

Sky crawled up to her ear and whispered in her ear "50."

Hoshi smiled petting Sky on the head and turned back to the guard "50"

The guard pulled out a book, flipped through some pages and trailed his finger down the page, stopped toward the bottom of the page and looked back up saying "Please, no damages. Enjoy your business."

Hoshi smiled at the man and thanked him as they all started to file into the room. As she started to walk through the door she said to Sky "You get a cookie and hot coco when we get home little buddy."

This made Sky happy and he flew off her shoulder and started to zoom around the room on his tiny gray wings singing "Cookies! cookies! I love cookies! coco, coco yum-my coco!"

Everyone looked at the scene and just sweat dropped, Hoshi lightly laughed and said while sweat dropping, "What can I say, he loves his sweets." she then changed her expression and said seriously "Now lets get down to business, shall we.

As they all took seats Hiei stayed stooding, preferring not to sit. He looked over at Hoshi, and said with little emotion in his voice "So your a witch, when were you planning on telling the rest of us this information."

Hoshi smiled and said with sarcasm "Well, being the smart and well tuned fire apperation that you are Hiei, I would think you would be able to pick up on my unique spirit energy. Seeing how witches spirit energies are different and give off a slight more tug than other spirit energies."

Hiei rose a brow to this and "Hn" toward her.

"Whatever witch, just don't get in my way. Got it." Hiei responded and then went over to lean against the wall.

Kuwabara stared at Hoshi and then said with surprise in his voice "Wow! I didn't think witches were real! hahaha."

Hoshi just lightly laughed and said "Could we drop the subject on me and discuss the subject that should be at hand, like the one about these strange monsters showing up in demon world and in the human world. I heard they weren't necessarily demons but then Spirit world didn't know what they were. In order for me and Sky to really know what we're up against we'll have to find one of these monsters and check it out for ourselves."

Yusuke said with much excitement "Well, this could be fun, as long as I get to fight someone, something, I'm not complaining."

Kurama sighed and said "It won't be easy, they show up randomly and we won't know where they are until they show themselves. When looking for them , we should take the unmost care, considering we don't know exactly what they are at the moment."

Hoshi got her serious face on and said "I agree with Kurama, we don't know what they are, and until me and Sky can get a good look and/or sample of their DNA, we should be very careful and cautious."

Kuwabara looked at everyone and then Hoshi and asked "When are we going to go look for these monsters guys?"

Hoshi thought for a moment and said with glee "How about tonight, I'm not busy, and this is, after all, what I came here for, might as well get started while I can." and winked at everyone. She then said "I suggest we all go back to our homes, get ready and bring anything we deem will be necessary on this mission. So how about meeting back at that park around...let's say around PM this after noon. Gives us a chance to get a bite to eat and get some packing done, we might be there for a while. I say we start looking here, in human world first. Then make our way to Demon world. It will be easier now though, since the barrier was brought down."

Yusuke put in his thoughts on the matter and said "Yeah, that sounds good to me, as long as we get some action it won't be so bad." He said as he stood up, and everyone followed him, standing up.

They all filed out of the room and Hoshi was the last one out she stopped by the guard, bowed and said "Thank you sir, you were most helpful." she ran off to catch up to the others, waving to the guard and saying "Have a good day!"

Hoshi caught up with the others and they stopped by the crosswalk sign.

"Okay, so meet back at the park at 1 this afternoon. See ya guys then." and she started to run off toward her new home."

That day she arrived at their dimension none of them really noticed who she was living by that is until that person saw her walk into the house that was right next to his.

Hoshi had just started up the three steps it took to get to her porch just as Kurama opened the door to his house, he paused and watched her walk inside the house. He titled his head to the side and then continued on into the house.

Hoshi got in the house and went straight for the kitchen and got out a cookie and started to make some hot coco for Sky, like she said she was going to.

* * *

Kurama had just got into his house when his mom popped her head around the kitchen door frame and said with joy "Shuuichi you know we have a new neighbor, we should go over in a few mins and welcome her to the neighborhood son."

Kurama just smiled at his mother's kindness and thoughtfulness and said "That is a good idea mother, I have to get something first. I'll be back down." and with that he headed to his room. He wanted to get enough seeds encase he needed them for this mission. when he was done picking out a variety of seeds and placing them carefully in his hair, he headed back down stairs and into the kitchen.

His mom turned around from what she was doing, she was putting some cookies in a plastic container and had just closed the lid. "Dear, do you think she would like some cookies, I thought they would be a good thing, you know for her to snack on. Ohh, but what if she doesn't like cookies, what if she might think their too fattening for her??" Kurama's mother put her finger on her chin as she went through all these questions.

Kurama just laughed good naturally and said with love "I think she will like them very much mother. You don't have to worry about that." And so they were off to go and pay a warm neighbor welcome to Hoshi.

* * *

Hoshi was just going to serve Sky his freshly made hot coco when the door bell rang. Not use to hiding Sky from other people, than the one's knowing about Sky visiting her, she didn't think of hiding him. She opened the door and there stood Kurama and his mother. Sky had just lifted the tiny cup of hot coco to his mouth and stopped, holding it there, and being very still.

Hoshi smiled nervously and said with joy and warmth "Hello. May I help you?" She had to act like she didn't know Kurama and had to remember that when his mother was around his name was Shuuichi.

Kurama's mother smiled and held out a plastic container what seemed to be a variety of home made cookies and said with a happy smile "Some homemade cookies for our new neighbor, we just wanted to come by, my son and I, to welcome you to the neighborhood."

Hoshi took the container happily but with fear and said a quick "Thank you!" and asked quickly "Do you want to come in, I have just made a fresh batch of hot coco, there is plenty to go around." she started to lead them to the living room and had them take seat on the big couch. She then said quickly but politely "I will be right back, I have to take care of something real quick." and she dashed up the stairs with Sky losing it by the seconds, and with the homemade cookies bouncing up and down in the container. She finally made it to her room and quickly slammed the door closed and Sky let it out and very loud too.

"Cookies! homemade, freshly baked cookies!" he yelled as he started to zoom around the room with joy.

Hoshi jumped up and quickly grabbed him and said "Be quiet Sky! Kurama's mom is down stairs, I don't want her to hear you, okay little buddy." Hoshi said as she petted his tiny head, he just nodded and she said "I'll let you have two of these homemade cookies if you promise to behave and stay up here, and not make a sound, can you do that for me Sky?" she asked as she laid him down on her bed and opened the container of cookies and held two in her hand.

Sky nodded and said quietly "Sure can!" and then he grabbed the cookies Hoshi handed to him out of the open palm of her hand.

* * *

After giving Sky two of the cookies, she headed back down stairs to Kurama and his mother. She entered the living room and said politely "I'm very sorry about that, I have a cat and it was getting restless, I had to reassure him that I was home." she smiled at the two and Kurama just giggled a bit, knowing full well that she didn't have a cat.

She raised her brow at Kurama as if saying _Don't you giggle at me mister, that was a close one!_

He then in turned sent his thought to her, surprising her _Yes, well I would have called to warn you, if I had known your phone number._

She just ignored that comment and asked with a smile "How about that hot coco, it's fresh and homemade. It's the least I could do, since you two were kind enough to bring over homemade cookies."

Kurama's mother smiled up at Hoshi and said politely "of course, we'd love some." and then asked before Hoshi could make her way to the kitchen. "Dear, what is your name.?"

Hoshi smiled and turned around bowing politely and said "My name is Kibou Hoshi maim and may I ask what you and your son names are?"

Shihori smiled and said while jestering to herself "My name is Shihori Minamino , and this is my son Shuuichi. Shuuichi has a younger brother but he is at school right now."

Kurama then said with a polite wave and a smile "Nice to meet you Miss. Kibou."

Hoshi thought with more nervousness and fear _Oh no! Sky's other weakness! Home made hot coco! That little cup of his doesn't hold much! _and sure enough, when she glanced at the stair way, she could see him start to shake a bit and he flew over to her shoulder and landed looking at her with wide eyes and very big smile with cookie crumbs all over his face. Hoshi thought with a sigh _So much for that promise to stay up in the room._

She took him and threw him straight in the kitchen just as Kuramas mom looked back at her and asked "Is everything okay?"

Hoshi giggled a bit and sweat dropped and said "Ohh! hehe! I just thought I heard some howling. You know they said there have been wolves spotted around here, but no worries, they aren't as vicious as the movies make them out to be. hehe! uhh..I'll go get the hot coco, be back!" and she rushed into the kitchen.

Kurama's mother looked from where Hoshi was standing and then looked at her son "She sure is a strange girl."

Kurama then said as he sweat dropped "Yeah, as if she came from a whole nother world mother."

Kurama's mother just laughed and him and his mother started a conversation.

In the Kitchen...

In the kitchen Hoshi was getting their hot coco ready. She had to give Sky a cup of it to keep him both satisfied and out of sight, after the second cup which was bigger to hold more, of which she filled before she left with the tray of drinks for her guest. He pasted out on the counter, sleeping soundly with a stomach full of homemade cookies and hot coco.

Hoshi made her way back into the living room and handed out the cups of coco. She had a filling that this was going to be a very interesting mission, filled with loads of fun with new friends.

She handed a mug of hot coco to Kurama's mother and then to him, she took one off the tray for herself and set the tray on the table and sat across from the two.

Shiori asked Hoshi as she took a sip of her coco "Hoshi, how long do you plan on staying here?"

Hoshi looked at her and smiled while saying "I'm not sure. I wanted a change of pace from my home in the states, I thought moving here would be a good change." which was right, she didn't know how long her mission would take but she hoped in the time it took she would be able to get to know the others.

Kurama noticed that Hoshi looked tired and wanted to go to bed, but he thought that she was the polite hostess and would entertain them as long as they were here.

Kurama stood up from the couch and said politely "Mother I'm feeling a bit tired. I could use a nap. , And I'm sure Hoshi has had a long morning, of moving in. We should head home."

Kurama's mom nodded and stood up as well. She said to Hoshi "I hope we get to see more of you Hoshi, and if you need anything at all you be sure to ask, okay." Shihori said as Hoshi stood up and walked them to the door, which was around the corner of the living room door frame.

Hoshi smiled sweetly and said "I'll do that Miss. Minamino , thank you very much and it was a pleasure meeting you and you too Shuuichi" She bowed politely and waved goodbye to the two as they walked right next door to her.

She smiled and said aloud "This will defiantly get interesting, exspecually if Kurama's mom keeps on bringing over homemade cookies." and she laughed a little to herself and went to the kitchen to pick up Sky and headed upstairs to get ready for their trip around town in the human world and then to demon world. She needed to pack light but with things she needed. She put Sky's snoring form in his bed, which was made from a little square wooden box and some small blankets place in there for comfort and then a mini pillow Hoshi made for him. The pillow was not so perfectly made but it served it's purpose. She covered Sky up and said "You'll need to sleep off that sugar, if we're going to be searching for those monsters." and patted his little body as she started to pack her duffel bag.

End of Chapter 2 :)

* * *

**Oh wow! Chapter two done:sighs tiredly!: Now onto chapter three:blinks away tiredness: Man! I will be updating with chapter three as well. I will be gone for a week starting tomrrow, Tuesday :) I will return next Tuesday :) So be on the look out for chapter four some time next week :) Later everyone:waves happily!: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Adventures with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 3**

**Hello everyone:waves happily to the readers: Here is chapter three :) I hope you all enjoy and have fun reading...now on with the story. **

* * *

The gang spent two weeks looking for the monster and found nothing. One of the comments that came from Hoshi as she returned back to the house was "It figures! We spend all that time looking for those stupid monsters and they don't even show up! Not a one! What is up with that!" she sighed and then said to Sky "You ready for bed, I'm tired and annoyed right now and that makes me even more tired." and she made her way up the stairs to her bed. She got ready for bed and thought _I'll take a shower tomorrow morning_ and got comfortable, before she could even lay down she heard snoring and glanced at Sky's bed, he had tiredly flew over to it and got comfortable and fell right to sleep. Hoshi smiled and said softly and quietly "Goodnight Sky, little buddy." and got into bed and fell asleep a couple minutes after that.

* * *

It had been a good two weeks since their little mission around in human and demon world and another week since they had gotten back. Kurama has to give an excuse to his professor's in college about why he was going to be missing two weeks. He had told them that a relative was sick and need help taking care of the kids. He had told his mother that he was going on a trip for his science classes, both his professor's and mother believed his excuses.

It was a Saturday and no one had classes and Yusuke got off work that afternoon. Everyone decided that it would be a good idea to go and catch a movie. Well the movie had all kinds of goblins and what not in it, and even a wicked witch too, which is how everything started.

Everyone was walking out to the theater, sad because they didn't get to finish the movie, and it was SO close to the ending too. It all started with Hoshi and her pride with her heritage.

Flashback...

_Hoshi looked at the screen and started to yell loudly at it as she watched the wicked witch attach some innocent individuals. "Noo! That isn't right. Not all witches are like that and it's movies like these that give people the wrong impression of..." Hoshi yelled while waving her arms wildly up and down. By this point a group of people had went and got security and the man that they had gotten was the same man that a different group of people had gotten toward the beginning of the movie when Hoshi had her first outbreak. _

_Hiei just shook his head and murmured "Stupid human." and Yusuke and the rest of the group, was trying to calm her down but it was not working and they were all by this point, sweat dropping. _

_The guard had come over and kindly asked them to leave the theater, they weren't permanently kicked out of the theater forever, just for that night._

End of flashback...

Hoshi walked with her hands behind her head as they made their way to her house "I can not believe they kicked us out. That was totally rude."

Hiei kept his eyes closed as the walked down the side walk and said "That is what happens when you act stupid." Hoshi stopped and turned to face Hiei, or as she liked to call him, Spike " Are you calling me stupid spike?" Hiei just gave a little laugh a cocky grin and said "No, that would be an insult to idiot back there" referring to Kurawabara. Kurabarawa responded with "Hey! I recent that shorty!" Kurama had decided to stop all the auguring and fighting before it got too out of hand. "Now, now, we should just settle down. What's done is done."

Hoshi just sighed and started to walk again and said "Sorry guys, I just get SO uptight about my heritage, ya know." she had her eyes closed for a few seconds and then opened them and looked up at the sky, it was bright out and the stars were sparkling like crazy. The moon was a thin crescent moon and she just let her eyes close part way and just stared at the sky and said "I don't care what people say, I am proud to come from where I come from." and returned her gaze to the front of her.

Kurama walked to the side of her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder and said "You should be." and gave her a smile in which she returned back.

* * *

They had decided that since they were kicked out that they would go to her house and pop in another movie and watch it there, Hoshi didn't have a problem with that and agreed right away. She didn't want to be alone, not tonight, not after the dream she had had last night, she just felt like being around others that she knew.

She just couldn't shake that dream, it was still fresh in her mind, as if she had just had it and she remembered every single detail about it. Maybe that was because it had her brother in it, her older brother. God she missed him. She saw a little of him in Yusuke. It was funny how things turn out she thought, and smiled as she heard Kurwabara and Yusuke get into another argument, but when weren't they arguing, it was a best friend kind of thing for them, it just made their friendship stronger.

Kurama could see that Hoshi was deep in thought and she was about to run into a tree if it weren't for Kurama swiftly walking up to her and pulling her by her arm to the side.

"Huh??" Hoshi and Kurama had stopped and they were standing in front of the tree she had almost said a very close and personal hello to. She blinked, not knowing what had almost happened.

Kurama smiled and said "You were about to say a very friendly and up close hello to that tree." They both turned around as he said this and she blinked at the tree and then looked up at Kurama.

She closed her eyes and smiled then said "Thank You Kurama."

He smiled down at her and responded with a "Your welcome."

They continued to her house. She could feel Sky in her sack shaking like crazy, he was cold and really wanted to get into the house and warm up. Hoshi smile and slipped her hand in the sack and cupped it gently around his body and used her firebending abilities to lightly warm him up until they got to the house.

Yusuke just looked at Hoshi and blinked and then he asked curiously "Why is your hand in your sack?"

Hoshi smiled and said "Sky is cold and I thought I would warm him up."

Yusuke just kept walking and staring at her and then it hit him " Oh yeah...you have those bending powers."

Hoshi nodded her head and smiled then said "Yeap, they can come in handy and not just for fighting too." and she winked as she finished her sentence.

They had made it to Hoshi and Kurama's house and the two said goodbye to the rest of the group as they went on their way to their homes as well.

Kurama had made his way inside his house as did Hoshi.

* * *

Hoshi took off her shoes and slipped on her slipper's and headed to the kitchen and started to make Sky and herself a hot cup of coffee, it was a chilly night and she wanted to go outside and just gaze at the stars. They always seemed to be soothing and she just enjoyed looking at them. Sky headed up to get his mini coat, for cold nights like these, and also his socks as well.

She called Sky from where he was in their room putting on his cold cloths. He came down as soon as he heard her but Hoshi believed that he smelled the hot coco before he heard her.

Hoshi looked at his outfit and giggled then said "Are you ready."

Sky just nodded his head as they made their way outside in the back. Outside there were four chairs, two extra for guests. Hoshi thoguht _I'll have to get some more chairs, so the other's will have somewhere to sit if we come out here_. When the both of them got situated in the chair and Sky on the table next to the chairs Hoshi handed him his little mug of hot coco. They sat there in silence. for what it seemed like hours, just gazing up at the stars and just thinking about things. Just as Hoshi saw a blinking star and focused her attention to it she senced a demon near by. She thought as she grabbed Sky and ran inside to slip on her shoes, it wasn't late so she could head over to Kurama's and get him. She knew he had proably felt that demon as well.

Hoshi tied her shoes and then took off over toward Kruama's, Sky hiding in her coat pocket.

Hoshi knocked on the door and Shihori answered and Hoshi said as calmly as she could "Is Shuuichi in. I need to talk to him for a bit. If you don't mind."

Shihori smiled and invited Hoshi in but just as Shihori closed the front door Kurama came running down the stairs and said quickly to his mother "Mother, I need to talk to Hoshi for a bit. I'll be back soon. Do not wait for me. I'll be back." and he and Hoshi rushed outside where they met up with Hiei as he jumped down from the tree he was in.

Hoshi said while looking around for the demon as she was tring to feel where he was at "He seems close but not too close."

Kurama then said "He's this way." and ran off towards town.

* * *

When they got to the town they headed down the sidewalk on the side where the theater was.

Hoshi and the rest of them stopped and looked up at the theater and sure enough there was the demon.

Hoshi asked as she looked around "Where the hell is Yusuke and Kuwabara?!" and then they heard people coming their way.

When the two said people got there they stopped under a street lamp and long and behold it was Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hoshi asked confused "What took you two so long?"

Kuwabara explained "I had to change. Plus make an excuse to my mom. That wasn't easy."

and then Yusuke started to say "I had to..."

Yusuke was cut off by Kurama as he said "It doesn't matter now. Quickly, before we lose him!" and all six made their way up to the top of the theater, of couse they did so after making sure that no one was around to see them jump up a three-four story building, or see Hoshi use her airbending abilities.

They made it to the top of the roof and chased down the demon from roof top to roof top. They finally caught him on the art supply roof top.

Kurama called out "Rose Wip!" and caught the demon by his ankles and pulled the demon to the group.

The demon tried to get away but Yusuke used his Spirit Gun to stop him. "Spirit Gun!" and then said annoyed "You even look like trying to get away again and we'll have our friend here roast you to a nice little crisps, got it?" and yusuke grabbed the demon by the front of his shirt.

The demon started to say "What can she do to me?" and looked to the side.

Hoshi walked over to where the demon was looking and brought her hand to his face and said "This." and firebended some fire in her opened palmed hand.

The demon got nervous and scared of the fire.

Hiei smirked and said "A low level demon. Not even worth our time." and crossed his arms over his chest and stood there looking bored.

Hoshi then said "But he might know about those weird monters that have been showing up in demon and human world Hiei." and turned to the demon and asked in very serious tone "Have you seen any weird, odd, looking monsters?"

The demon shook a bit and asked "How weird, odd, looking?"

Hoshi then said "I don't know!" and threw up her hands in the air. She then turned to Yusuke and said "How the hell are we suppose to find these things if even demons don't really know what they look like?"

Yusuke strugged and said "That is a good question." and put his hand on his chin to think.

However his thoughts were interupted by the demon who said "I don't know what monster's you are talking about. I'm not here for that."

Kuwabara then said as he stepped up to the demon "Then what are you here for?!"

And the demon said as he looked up at Kurama "Mr.Fox here. There is someone looking for you all over in demon world." and then the demon, thinking he might not live said in a crazy tone " You'll never get away from her fox, she'll come to get you, though she is no longer part of this world, she'll come for you, not even her!" and the demon pointed to Hoshi with a forefinger "can save you now, it's destiny that you die for the crimes you commited and the demon slayer is make sure of that...oh yes she will...hahahaha!" and the demon laughed his head off. 

Hoshi looked at the demon with wide eyes and then she got a look of determination in them and thrusted her hands to her sides and yelled at the demon "I do not believe in destiny, I'll make my own destiny!" and her hands started to shake after that.

Yusuke was getting sick and tired of the demon laughing and so he punched the lights out of him "Shut up you freakin bastard!" making such threats to his fox friend and accusing their new found friend of not being strong enough, he knew as well as the rest she was strong enough, but to what extent.

Hoshi just stared at the knocked out demon, her shaking hands started to subside, and she just blinked, not knowing how to take the statement from the demon.

Yusuke came up to her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and turned her to him "Listen Hoshi don't let that bastard get to you, he doesn't know what he is talking about."

Hoshi just smiled, but now really reasuring, and said "Yeah, I know Yusuke. Thankx. I think I think I'll go for a walk, come on Sky."

Sky, who was perched on Yusuke's shoulder, flew of his shoulder and waved to Yusuke saying "See you later Yusuke." and laned her Hoshi's shoulder, as she retreated farther into the woods, to think and perhaps meditate some. 

Kuwabara came up to Yusuke and Hiei and Kurama followed suit.

Kurwabara said to Yusuke as they watched her walk off farther in the woods "Should we go after her Urimeshi?"

Hiei walked up to the side of Kurwabara and simple said "Let her be, she'll have to handle this her way." and the little fire demon leaped off to who knows where.

Kurama just stared at her retreating form, and then turned away to head back home himself.

Yusuke just strugged and headed back home mumbleing to himself "Stupid freaking demon and his big mouth. Why can't they ever stay quiet." and stuck his hand in his blue jean pockets and headed to his appartmen.

* * *

Hoshi had made her way her way back home, but at a slow walking pace. She needed time to think. Why would anyone want to kill Kurama?? Sure he has a past as Yoko but that was the past. What was past was past, you can't undo the past but make the future brighter and better. As her rapid thoughts ended she noticed that she was back at home and walked up to the door, unlocked it and made her way inside thinking _How can I protect him, how can I save him from this person who has threaten his life._

End of Chapter three :)

* * *

**Thank you all for reading :) I hope you have enjoyed chapter three :) I will update chapter four next week when I get back from my friends :) Until then please visit my profile page and read my other stories and one shots I have, to hold you over until I can update this story. Thank you very much for reading! I hope you all have a great day and happy writings to you all:waves happily!: This is Stratagirl saying goodnight and see ya next time! Bye:heads to bed: z z z z. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Adventure's of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style **

**Chapter: 4**

**Hello everyone:waves: I hope you all are doing great :) Well we are at chapter four :) I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Read, laugh, say "hu??", whatever you do I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Now, on with the story:) Later:waves happily!:  
**

* * *

The next morning Hoshi had gotten up and taken a shower. She ate some breakfast and then she headed off to the park. She had left Sky at home to let him sleep some more. Sometimes the little wolf needed extra sleep. She needed to think some more, thinking helped her and it helped her, at times, figure things out. Yes, the park would be a perfect place to think. All she had to do was follow a path back towards the deep part where she could sense there was a stream and she would have a perfect place to think.

* * *

She arrived at the place with the stream and she sat down. As she stared at the water running over and down the streams path she sensed she was not alone.

"Mother?" Hoshi asked as she sat on the bed of grass in the park, far from where everyone mingled.

"Yes dear, it's me. Why are you troubled lately?" her ghostly formed said.

Hoshi didn't know how to answer that because she herself didn't why she had be troubled lately. It could have been what that last demon has said to her while she and the other spirit detective's were trying to bring him in.

flash back...

_"You'll never get away from it fox, it'll come to get you, though she is no longer part of this world, she'll come for you, not even her!" and the demon pointed to Hoshi with a forefinger "can save you now, it's destiny that you die for the crimes you comited and the demon slayer is make sure of that...oh yes she will...hahahaha!" and the demon laughed his head off. _

_Hoshi looked at the demon with wide eyes and then she got a look of determination in them and thrusted her hands to her sides and yelled at the demon "I do not believe in destiny, I'll make my own destiny!" and her hands started to shake after that._

_Yusuke was getting sick and tired of the demon laughing and so he punched the lights out of him "Shut up you freakin bastard!" making such threats to his redheaded friend and accusing their new found friend of not being strong enough, he knew as well as the rest she was strong enough, but to what extent. _

_Hoshi just stared at the knocked out demon, her shaking hands started to subside, and she just blinked, not knowing how to take the statement from the demon. _

_Yusuke came up to her and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and turned her to him "Listen Hoshi don't let that bastard get to you, he doesn't know what he is talking about." _

_Hoshi just smiled, but now really reasuring, and said "Yeah, I know Yusuke. Thankx. I think I think I'll go for a walk, come on Sky."_

_Sky, who was perched on Yusuke's shoulder, flew of his shoulder and waved to Yusuke saying "See you later Yusuke." and landed Hoshi's shoulder, as she retreated farther into the woods, to think and perhaps meditate some. _

_Kuwabara came up to Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama followed suit. _

_Kurwabara said to Yusuke as they watched her walk off farther in the woods "Should we go after her Urimeshi?" _

_Hiei walked up to the side of Kurwabara and simple said "Let her be, she'll figure it out on her own." and the little fire demon leaped off to who knows where._

_Kurama just stared at her retreating form, and then turned away to head back home himself. _

_Yusuke just strugged and headed back home mumbling to himself "Stupid freakin demon and his big mouth. Why can't they ever stay quiet." and stuck his hand in his blue jean pockets and headed to his appartment. _

_End of Flash back...  
_

Hoshi just shook her head as she closed her eyes. She didn't want to let down Kurama if what the demon had said was true, she was after all a Dimension Guardian and she was in charge of keeping people safe and others out of the dimensions they didn't belong in.

"I just don't now anymore mother. With you, father and brother, I didn't...couldn't help you and I just...I try to reason with myself that I was just a little kid but I just felt so helpless.. I HATE FEELING LIKE THAT!" and Hoshi hung her head. She looked to the side where the stream was slowly running down it's path.

Hoshi's mother looked on to her daughter sadly and placed a ghostly hand on her daugher's shoulder and said to her in her ear "Do you believe in Destiny my child?"

Hoshi opened her eyes slightly and said "I'm not sure. I didn't believe in it when that demon said it was destiny for Kurama to be hunted and killed by that...that Enforcer. I dont' want to believe in that kind of destiny, I want a future that everyone can get along and live happily. I know there will still be badies and all because the world isn't perfect and it's just the nature of things. But at the same time, I want to set my own destiny."

Hoshi's mom just giggled a bit and then asked a question the young guardian didn't see coming. "You fantsy the fox, do you not?"

Hoshi turned quickly from the stream to her mother and stared at her with wide eyes that had tears that threaten to fall, but she wouldn't let them, not now anyways."

Her mother stood up from her kneeing position and Hoshi stood up with her and her mother said as she dispeared into the morning air and sunlight "Don't let what happened in the past keep you from loving someone Hoshi. You do what you can, and just be yourself, that is all you have to do. Your father and I will always be proud of you. Just believe everything will turn out alright and you'll be fine." and then her mother disappeared into the morning light completely.

Hoshi then sat, with her knee's up to her chest and her head resting on her arms, which were folding on her knees. She didn't like to cry around her mother but now she could, she could let the tears run wild. And that is just what she did, letting them fall into the stream and cause ripples to distort her reflection on the waters surface.

She was so caught up in her mothers last words that she didn't hear someone come up behind her. A arm was placed around her shoulder and she looked up into the face that the arm belonged to. She looked into green eyes that looked sad but hopeful at the same time. Hopeful for a friend.

"Hoshi. That was your mother?" Kurama asked and then turned his head to look at the flowing stream

Hoshi returned her gaze to the stream and said "Yeah." and put her head back on her arms.

They both sat there, Kurama making himself comfortable and Hoshi continued to stare off into the water of the stream. Like her mother before her she had a attraction to water, but unlike her mother she had a attraction to the wind as well.

* * *

About two weeks after Hoshi's mother visited her in the woods the group had decided to get together at Yusuke's place and watch some movies. Hoshi was all for it, movies were nice to get your mind off of things and to just set you in a good mode, that is if they weren't scary movies, though she could handle them she didn't really favor scary movies though.

"What do you guys want to watch. I have all kinds of movies. I have the fighting kind, with lots of action, I have comdey, horror...what will it be?"

The group was all there and not just Hoshi and the spirit detectives, Keito, Botan and Shizuru were there too along with Yusuke's little pet/friend Puu.

Kurama just sat, cross legged, in Yusukes arm chair and waited for someone to pick the movie. Hoshi was on the couch that was right nex to the arm chair. She was hoping that no one would vote for a scary movie.

_Please, no scary movies. I don't really like them. _

Kurama just giggled, Hoshi could be amusing and funny at times, and this was one of those times.

He decided to invade her thoughts but politely, if that was possible.

_Do you not prefer Horror films Hoshi? _Kurama had asked through a mind link they had formed during their time in the woods.

_Not really. I don't mind them but if I can avoid them I'll try. hehehe. _She looked over at Kurama and gave him a big wide smile, and he smiled back.

Kuwabara suggest Deadly Silence "What about that new movie you just bought Urimeshi, that one about the dolls and the women...oh what was it called..."

Shizuru said from her spot next to Hoshi on the couch "Do you mean Deadly Silence bro?"

Kuwabara shouted "Yeah! that is the one."

Hoshi just grimced, she remembered watching that one on one of her missions in another dimention and she didn't really favor that movie, in fact she would rather watch Chucky. At least that movie was creepy and funny. Deadly Silence was just plan creepy.

_Aww man! I knew it! _she sighed and then thought _Well at least I'm not watching it alone, that was scary watching that movie alone._

Kurama put his hand to his mouth and lightly laughed in it and sent Hoshi his thoughs _So you have seen this particular movie then. I asume from your thoughs that you watched it alone and that it wasn't a good idea, with you not liking scary movies, to watch it alone._

Hoshi smiled over towards Kurama and sent him her thoughts _Y...yeah...well Sky was there but uhh having him watching scary movies with you is like watching them alone, through half the movie he hid in my shirt pocket. So I was bascially alone, you could say. _

Sky, laying over Hoshi's shoulder, arched an eyebrow when he herd the thoughs between Kurama and Hoshi and he directed one towards Hoshi _Hey! That was a scary movie, and I was there, uhh in body, I just wasn't really watching it. _

Kurama then sent a thought to Sky and Hoshi _Then why didn't the two of you turn the movie off if it was not to your liking? _he arched an eyebrow amusingly to the two.

They both sweat dropped and replied at the same time "Don't know." and Kurama then sweat dropped and said through his teeth "Hehehe."

Shizuru looked over at the redheaded fox and asked "what's so amusing foxboy?"

Kurama just said simply "Oh nothing, just thinking to myself."

and Shizuru just said "O.kay." and shrugged.

Yusuke then said after popping in the video "Okay everybody...if your a screamer keep the screams low."

Kuwabara then added to that "yeah, so we can hear the movie." and seated himself on the floor next to where his sister was sitting.

Yusuke and Keito sat on the floor, Keito in Yusuke's lap and Hiei just perched on the back of the couch, between Shizuru and Hoshi.

Hiei sent a thought to Hoshi _This ough to be interesting, considering the Guardian is afraid of horro films. _

Hoshi sent him a glare and then soften her face and replied with _So, what of it, I just prefer comedy's and anything else but horror, some movies are okay but this one just creeps me out!_

Hiei grinned and and sent a thought to Kurama _Fox, I would keep an eye on the Guardian._

Kurama then looked at Hiei puzzled and asked _Why? _

The fire demon said with a smirk _Because, she might end up in your lap by the end. _ and then said _Humans_ and shook his head.

Hoshi replied to Hiei's statement about her in Kurama's lap and the human thing with _Hey! I will not jump in his lap! _and then mumbled outloud to herself "Stupid Hiei."

Kurama just laughed a little and then the three focusd on the movie.

* * *

After the movie everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed, Yusuke said that they all could spend the night since it was so late and that he had plenty of room and that they could chose where to sleep.

When everyone got up to leave they heard Hiei smirk and say "I was wrong about you Guardian, but then you did end up in a lap." and went to the window and leaped in the tree that stood next to Yusuke's apartment and got settled in.

Everyone turned to a very amusing scene, there in Shizuru's lap, was a shaking and scared Hoshi. Kurama just sweat dropped and Shizuru just said to the shaking Hoshi "Uhh...the movie is over, you can get out of my lap now."

Hoshi then slowly fell from Shizuru's lap to the floor with a light Thump.

Yusuke came over laughing his head off and Kuwabara did the same thing.

"Why...hehe...why didn't you tell us you didn't like scary movies Hoshi" and continued to laugh. about the scene that just ended.

Hoshi said from the floor "Because, no one else had an objection to it, I didn't want to ruin it for everyone, besides..." and she held out her hand and a mini dvd player dropped into her opened hand and she said "I'll just pop something you have that is funny and watch it til I fall asleep and then pulled out a pair of head phones, from her jean pocket, that went into your ear and said "and! I brought these too, hehe" and Yusuke and Kuwabara just sweat dropped and said at the same time "Ookay." and headed off to their sleeping spots.

Hoshi just took the couch since it seemed no one was claiming it for the night. She got all settled in and then turned to the window where she heard the wind whislying and decided to get some fresh air. She simply took the mini dvd player held it in her open palmed hand and it just disappeared. She placed her earphones in her pockets and they disappeared til the next time she would need them.

She used her witches powers, meaning her broom, to get to the roof and sat on the edge of the roof.

She didn't exspect any company but she got some, whether she wanted it or not.

"You do know what that demon said was true." the fire demon said from the side of her.

Hoshi didn't flinched, she had sense his demon aura before he landed on the edge next to her.

"Yeah...I know. I just don't want to believe it. Why...why do some people blieve demons are soo bad, you all aren't that bad, in fact I know some humans that are way worse. I just don't understand how some people think and reason like that." and she brough one leg up to her chest and rested her chin on it. She let the wind play with her semi short hair.

Hiei replied with "Humans are very complex creatures, they'll believe anything that other humans tell them. It's a system that spreads quickly. The fox puts so much trust in humans and why he does I will never understand." he then smirked and said "you and he are similar in that way. You want to trush everyone but at the same time you suspect some. It's amusing to see you two and the way you act." he then turned around and said with a grin and smirk "This will be interesting." and jumped off to somewhere else, most likely to kill some time with lower level demons and perhaps some cruel humans.

Hoshi said as he jumped off "What does that suppose to mean!" and settled back into her position she was in before he leaped off.

"Sometimes I just don't get him. What the hell does "This will be interesting mean??" " she then got up and decided to head back inside, she had gotten her fresh air and was annoyed with the fire demon now, but she would get over it later. She made her way into the apartment through the window and jumped in the air when someone said

"So, Hiei is not the only one that uses the window as an entery and exist."

Hoshi hissed lowly so as not to wake anyone up "Don't do that Kurama, you scared the crap out of me." and took a deep breath.

The fox just laughed lowly and said with a apologic smile "Sorry, that was not my intention."

Hoshi just shrugged as she got settled down in the couch and laid her head down on the pillow "Eh it's okay. I'll forgive you this once." and turned her head over to face him and smiled.

Kurama returned the smile and they both fell asleep looking at each other.

Then End of chapter 4 :)

* * *

** The end! of this chapter I mean :D Yay:dances around happily!: Now I just need to work on chapter five...do I even have a chapter five?? I know I have a chapter six, and eight, but a five and seven...I don't think I have, hehe :D Well that is how my mind and idea's come out it :D hehe. So if you'll be patient I'll write them with due time :) Hope you all liked this chapter of the story. I loved writing it! It was fun! I loved the lap scene with Hoshi and Shizuru, lol:) Well have a great day/night and coming to a computer near you...chapter 5 :) Later:waves happily!: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Adventure's with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 5**

**Hello everyone :waves happily!: Here is chapter five :D I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day :) Later :waves happily!: **

* * *

Hoshi had come home about a couple weeks ago from Yusukes' apparent and some how she ended up with a fire demon sleeping in her tree this morning. Things were starting to change and become quiet interesting and at times annoying and frustrating. After finding the fire demon sleeping in her tree and after he leaped in her house she approached him. On some days the group would gather at Hoshi's to meet about Spirit World news and information. Today was just a casual meeting, though it started out like this...

Hoshi yelled in Hiei's face "Then why don't you go sleep in Kurama's tree like yesterday!"

Hiei simply smirked and said "Because you and the toy are amusing."

Hoshi gritted her teeth and then took a pillow that was in the arm chair next to her and screamed in it "Ahh!" the pillow muffled her scream.

The gang looked on. They had never seen Hoshi act like this. and never seen her scream at any of them like that. Everybody turned their heads from hoshi to Hiei, each time on would talk or in Hosh's case scream. Kurama and Yusuke just held in laughter. They knew why Hoshi was moody...they both thought...that time of the month.

Hoshi then rounded on Hiei and said "I don't like knowing someone is watching me."

Hiei smirked and said "I'm not a person, I'm a demon."

Hoshi then smirked and said "Demon, person, what's the difference? We both have a heart that beats...no wait, that's only one of us. What does it matter if your a demon or not? Human's, demons, they both can be bad or good. It's for the individual to decided how they want to be."

Kurama blinked and stared at Hoshi and thought _It doesn't matter, eh? Interesting. Your an interesting person Miss. Hoshi. _

Hoshi then walked out the door, but stopped under it and turned to everyone and said "I'm going out for a walk. I'll be back, Sky come on."

Sky zoomed from where he was perched on Yusuke's shoulder to perch on Hoshi's shoulder and waved his blue little paw to everyone saying "Bye!"

The rest of the group was left which sonsisted of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Shizuru, Keito and Hiei.

Shizuru laughed "Hahah! I like her." and pointed her thumb toward the door where the young Dimension Guardian had just left.

Kuwabara blinked and said to Yusuke, still looking at the house door "She's scary sometimes Urimeshi."

Yusuke just smiled and said with a causal "Yeap."

* * *

Hoshi had found her "walk". They were some mean demon's that were surrounding a beat up lower demon boy, who seemed young. The one beating up on the young demon boy was using a wip and the boy was yelling things to his beater like "I can take it!, come on!" he was holding his arms up over his face. "I don't care what you do to me, I'll never come with you killers!"

Hoshi smirked from her spot, which was behind a large tree. She said to Sky "He's almost like Yusuke, with the attitude and mouth." and walked out from behind the tree.

She walked up to the circle of demon's and yelled "Hey! Don't you know how to pick on someone your own size." and then quickly whispered to Sky "Like Hiei, hehe." and laughed a little.

Sky replied with "I don't think they would even be a work out for the fire demon." Hoshi said as she walked up what looked to be the leader "yeah, your probably right Sky."

Hoshi stopped in front of the suppose leader of the group "So..." and looked at the boy and then back at the leader "I don't like seeing people get beat up, specilualy when their a kid."

The leader smirked and said "We're demon's , not people girl." This really pissed Hoshi off. Did she not just get done dealing with Hiei about this issue?

She sighed and said borely "Whatever." then said "Let the boy go..." All the demon's brought out their weapon's and looked at her like she was their prey.

She sighed again and said "...or not and...die."

She gently threw Sky in the air and shouted "Guardian's Engage!"

There was a light blue flash of light and there stood Hoshi, in full Guardian Clothing. She brought out her sai's from the sheaths on her back. The blades grew as she turned the points away from her body.

She said tiredly "You can always say you'll never bother this boy again and beat it."

The group of demon's all took a flying leap at Hoshi. She jumped out of the way swiftly. She blocked one demon's weapon with a sai and stabbed another demon with her other sai. The demon boy sat here watching a complete stranger fight for him. He saw a demon sneak up behind her and was about to shout look out but heard "Rose Wip!" and then the demon behind Hoshi was cut down into tiny pieces.

Kurama landed behind Hoshi, back to back with her. "Need a hand." Hoshi shrugged and said "Sure." and took down another demon and said "Why not." and then she heard "Spirit Gun!" and flapping of very loose clothing. She thought _Yusuke and Hiei. _and smirked. She wasn't as pissed at Hiei as she was. She was more focused on getting the boy out of there than anything else.

Hoshi yelled to Yusuke "Welcome to the party!"

Yusuke yelled back "Yeah! Well I was getting bored." and smiled as he took down a demon with a swift socker punch.

Sky was doing his fair share of taking down demons, now that he was in his bigger form. He was using his blue fire to take out the demons. One demon was roasted, well done. All crispy and black, yum.

Yusuke then took a flying leap and landed next to Hoshi and Kurama.

He then added "So..." punched another demon, demon goes down "...who started this party..." then he took another demon and twisted him around to the one Hoshi just cut down and both demons fell to the ground, one dead , the other knocked out.

Kurama then leaped over to the demon boy and cut down the demon that was approaching the boy and about to cut the boy down.

Hoshi turned around when she heard "Spirit Sword!" and yelled over Kuwabara "Nice of you to join us!"

He then replied back "I would have gotten here sooner but they left me there." and he cut the ropes off the boy.

Hiei then stated "Train more, you fool."

Kuwabara then said "Shut up Hiei!"

Kurama then leaped back to the group and said to Kuwabara and Hiei "Now you two."

Yusuke and Hoshi took down a demon each while saying at the same time "Stupid demon!" and turned to look at each other while everyone else stared at the random union of words.

Hoshi shook the weirdness of the moment off and walked over to the boy and knelt in front of him "Come on, we're not going to hurt you." and slowly put her hand in front of the boy.

He stared at her hand then narrowed his eyes and...bit her.

"Oww...that hurts." and she brought a hand to his back and hugged the demon boy to her chest and placed her free hand to his head and rubbed it until he let go of her hand which was bleeding and hurting a bit.

* * *

When they got back to Hoshi's house she took the boy up stairs and laid him down on her bed in her room. She stared at him and saw her brother in this boy.

Kurama walked up to her and said "We should get you hand cleaned and bandaged up."

Hoshi nodded her head and they made their way to the kitchen down stairs.

* * *

Once Kurama and Hoshi entered the kichen Kuwabara looked to Hoshi and crossed his arms as he said "Whats with the kid and the bitting?"

Kurama got out what was needed for Hohi's wound.

Hoshi said as she looked to the stairs "He felt helpless, he wanted to feel strong and not have anyone protect him. Plus he didn't really trust us either. Hence the bitting."

Kurama stopped cleaning Hoshi's injury and asked cursiously "Hoshi, are you an empath?"

Hoshi smiled at him and said "Yeap." then turned back to Kuwabara and said "Kids, they can be bitters."

Yusuke leaned against the counter and said "I don't know how your not pissed, the kid pit you."

Hoshi said "Yeah, I can see that, what with the holes in my hand Yusuke. And I was pissed, at first."

Kurama said as he finished her bandages "He is a child. He was simply scared and alone. His instincts would be to bite a stranger."

Hoshi laughed and said "You got that right."

Kuwabara then said as he rubbed his stomach "I got the munchies. Do you have anything Hoshi?"

Hoshi lightly leaped off the stoll she was sitting on and walked over to the frig. She opened it up and started to name off the food she had in there "I got left over pasta, chilli, uhh, nacho chesse and chips in the cubbert..." she started to push containers out of her way then continued "pickle and peanut butter milk shake..."

Kuwabara then made a sick face and said "Eww! Who would eat that?!"

Sky flew in the kitchen slowly and lazily, took the small container of the pickle juice and peanut butter milk shake and flew over to where Kurama was standing and landed on the counter. Everyone followed the little winged wolf and stared at him. He then wip out a straw from out of a little cup that was holding them, then you heard slurping sounds from the straw he stuck in the container.

Everyone looked at Kuwabara and the orange haired detective said "Never mind." and turned back to Hoshi and asked "What else you got?"

She then said "Lets see, tuna salad, left over steak, bacon, breakfast omlet with; bacon,rice,cheese, onions and emreld oringal spice, uhh...want to go to the freezer?"

Kuwabara said with a shrug "Sure."

Hoshi stood up and opened the freezer door "We have popsickles, snicker's ice cream bars, hot pockets, mini pizza's and...oh! We have chocolate mint ice cream."

At the mention of his favorite sweet snow flavor Hiei fell off the kitchen counter but composed himself as everyone looked at him.

Hoshi just laughed and aksed "Hiei, do you want some sweet snow? I have plenty."

Hiei just "Hn." and looked to the side. About three minutes later a cone with two scoops of chocolate mint ice cream was held in front of his face.

Hiei "Hn." and then swiftly took the sweet snow from Hoshi's hand.

She laughed and said "From the information I gathered. I found out Hiei's favorite flavor of sweet snow."

Kurama then said surprised "Spirit World knows that?"

Hoshi laughed then said "No, I saw you and him at a ice cream parlor about a week ago and so on my way home I stopped at the store to get some, plus I was craving ice cream after that, hehe."

She turned to Kuwabara and asked "So Kuwabara, have you decided what you wanted?"

He said "Yeap, hot pocket."

Hoshi then asked "What kind? I have pepperoni, three meat, chicken; cheese and brocclie...and thats it."

He smiled and said happily "Three meats!"

Hoshi popped the hot pocket in the microwave and in two minutes and ten seconds Kuwabara had a snack all ready to munch on.

Hoshi lazily made her way to the living room, the guys following suit. She plopped down on the couch that was in front of the porch window. She just started to stare off at a painting she had hanging above the other couch that was across from her's, of which the three detective were sitting on, and Hiei was standing against the wall licking at his sweet snow.

Hiei finished off his sweet snow and munched on the cone and then realized that Hoshi was staring off into space, and sleepy look on her face "Having trouble sleeping Guardian?"

Hoshi snapped out of it at the sound of Hiei's voice and smiled tiredly while saying "Yeah, a bit."

Kurama asked worried "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hoshi shook her head quickly saying "No, not now."

Kurama then replied with "Okay. You know any of us will listen when you want to talk about it."

Hoshi looked around the group, smiled and and said "Thankx guys." and fell on the couch.

Yusuke was the first there. Kurama and the other two walked over.

Yusuke laughed lightly and said while pointing to Hoshi's fallen form "It's okay, she just passed out. Probably from those troubled nights she mentioned."

Everyone, well most everyone sighed in relief and Hiei just said "Hn. Idoit woman." In Hiei's lango that translated to 'good, she's okay.' but in his own words.

Yusuke then said to everyone quickly "We should head out." but before he could move away from Hoshi's fallen form a hand landed lightly on his hand.

Hoshi said weakly and tiredly "Don't go, please say. I don't want to be...alone." and she fell back to sleep.

Yusuke just smiled down at her and sighed as he brought his hand up and combed it through his black hair "Well guys, who's up for spending the night?"

Kuwabara said with a shrug "Ehh, why not." and looked around and then said confused "Where are we going to sleep and where are the bed supplies at?"

Everyone looked at each other and then Sky zoomed into the room and landed on Yusuke's shoulder with a big smiled plastered on his face "I can show you guys where the bed supplies are."

After Sky helped them find the beddings and pillows they made little beds on the floor. Yusuke took a spot right next to Hoshi, while Kuwabara took took the couch and Kurama took the floor, but a bit further from from the couch Kuwabara was sleeping on.

Sky then said as he got all comfty on Hohi's pillow, next to her head, that Yusuke had gotten for her and placed under her head "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone replied with "Goodnight." and they all fell asleep.

* * *

The group was wakened by the sound of birds chirping but it wasn't the chirping that woke everyone up, it was what came after the chirping "Quiet you noisy little beast." Hiei mumbled and got up off the floor, where he was leaning agaist the wall of the living room.

This caused Kuwabara to fall off the couch and land with a _thump!_.

Kurama looked over to the spot that Kuwabara had landed and sighed as he said "It was a good thing I moved over a bit." and started to get up off the floor. Everyone followed suit and started to stir and get up. Hoshi was still sound asleep on the couch. Kuwabara went to wake her up but Kurama stopped him by shaking his head and placing his hand on Kuwabara's outstreched hand.

Hoshi stired and mummbled in her sleep "Hmmm...mom...more sleep...I don't want to get up..." then as everyone was about to leave the room she started to moan, as if she was in pain "Uhh...moom...where are you...mom?" and then she bolted up right and screamed "Nooo!" breathing quickly from her dream she had she looked around, and found everyone staring at her, with confusion in their eyes.

Yusuke walked over and kneeled down, placed a hand on her shoulder and said "It was just a dream. You gonna be alright?"

Hoshi tried her best to smile and she shook her head "Yeah..." she nervously laughed "hehe...must be that movie coming back to haunt me, I'm such a chicken when it comes to scary movies." but both Yusuke and Kurama knew differently. They knew there was more to it than the movie they watched a couple of weeks ago.

Kuwabara just shruged and said "Who's hungrey, I'm ready for some food." and started for the kitchen, Yusuke followed him. Both men headed to the kitchen to see what they could find for breakfast.

Kurama turned and was about to walk out the living room but stopped and turn his head to Hoshi and said "Would you like something to eat. Maybe it'll help calm you."

Hoshi smiled and got up "Sure, I'll help." but she was stopped by Kurama's hand placed in her face.

Hoshi blinked and Kurama said as he leaned down and winked "You should just take it easy today and we'll cook for you."

"Urimeshi!" Kuwabara shouted as some pots and pans landed down on his head.

Then they could hear "Well you should have moved out of the way you idoit!" Yusuke yelled at the orange haired man.

Then Kurama and Hoshi heard "Owww! Kuwabara!" and then Kuwabara said mockingly "Well you should have moved out of the way Urimeshi. Hehehe." Kuwabara laughed.

Then the fox and the Guardian heard a "Yeow! Urimeshi!"

Yusuke and him tried to find the appropriate material's to cook breakfast but ended up hurting each other by accident in the kitche.

Kurama and Hoshi just sweat dropped and Kurama said "Maybe I should cook the food. Seeing as those two aren't faring too well trying to get the cooking materials together."

Hoshi gave Kurama one of her side smiles and said as she folded her arms over her chest "Can I at least come in and watch you cook?"

Kurama just said "Of course."

As they made their way to the kitchen Kurama asked "What would you like to..." and then they both stopped as they entered the kitchen. There were pots and pans everywhere on the floor. plastic bowls and lids also littered the ground and two spirit detectives with minor bumps on their heads, not from each other, but from the falling pots and pans that the oddly missed dodging.

Hoshi just shrugged and from out of no where broke out a digital camera and all you could see was a flash and she put it back away saying "Now that was a Kodak moment."

Kurama just laughed and made his way to help the two boys clean up the mess that littered the floor.

Kurama ended up cooking, fried eggs, with white rice, miso soup and those crunchy yummy round food. Hoshi enjoyed every bit of it. The boys enjoyed it as well. Kurama made so much that there was left over's and Hoshi figured she could use the left overs to make dinner tonight.

It was around noon by the time Yusuke and Kuwabara decided to head home.

They both waves as they existed out the front door and headed to their respectful homes.

Kurama stayed a little bit longer, not too much, maybe a few more minutes. He looked around and finally asked "So why were you dreaming of your mother this morning."

Hoshi stopped drying the dishes and sighed, she really didn't want to talk about it, not now. Kurama could tell this and said "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but you know you have us to talk to when you do decide you want to talk about it."

Hoshi said, still not facing the fox, "I know. I'll tell you...eventually."

Kurama nodded and headed for the door, Hoshi following after him.

Kurama opened the door and said "If you need anything..."

Hoshi said smiling and shaking her head "I know, I know...to give you or the other two a call. No worries foxy man" she said and winked. This caused the fox to blush lightly and he existed the house waving and saying "Goodbye Hoshi."

Hoshi waved back saying "See ya later Shuuichi."

After the red head had left Hoshi just spent the day sketching and painting. She has some images stuck in her head and couldn't get them to go away, and so whenever that happened she would always just sketch them out or paint them, at times she did both.

* * *

It was around six in the evening and Hoshi was about to go upstairs and soak in the tub when the phone rang.

She picked it up saying "Hello, may I ask who is calling?"

The voice said "This is Shiori, Shuuichi's mom, I'm just calling to make sure your doing alright, do you need anything."

Hoshi smiled at the woman's kind nature and said as she shook her head "No, but thank you for asking. Do you need anything Miss. Minont."

Shiori laughed and said "You can call me Shiori dear. And no, we're find here. Thank you. Well I'll let you be. Take care."

Hoshi smiled and replied back "I will. You and your family take care as well."

Shiori said with a smile "We will dear. Bye."

Hoshi replied back "Bye."

And both hanged up the phones.

Sky flew in kitchen, perched on Hoshi's shoulder and asked "Who was on the phone?"

Hoshi just tiredly smiled and said "It was Shiori."

Hoshi said as she made her way to the stairs and headed up to the bathroom to soak in the tub.

* * *

Hoshi was soaking in the tub, think about her dream. It had changed from her mom to her friends, being happy and then the image changed to something red and painful. Hoshi sighed and sinked deeper in the water to where only her nose and eye's were the only thing sticking out of the water.

Sky was with her, floating in a tiny inner-tub. He was just laying lazily on it just soaking up the nice hot water and the steam that was rising from the water.

Skye's cheeks were slighting red from the heat coming from the water and he sighed and mumbled "Hmmm...soo nice. hehe...he." and just slumped deeper in the inner-tub as his wolf ears relaxed and slumped as well.

Hoshi just smiled, after thinking about her dream. Even though it was a scary dream and she knew it meant more than dreams do. She still had hope and believed her friends were strong and would be with her, to fight and survive in this world.

End of chapter five :)

* * *

Thank you all for reading:) And to let you know right now, no, I did not come up with the "sweet snow" word for Hiei, but whoever did, they are a genus, that is a perfect word for ice cream for Hiei hehe :D When it mentioned that pickle juice and peanut butter milk shake, yes I have tried that before, and yes, it was totally disgusting, lol, I was little and curious at the time :) Coming to a computer near you...chapter six. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Adventure with Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 6**

**Hello everyone:waves happily!: Here we are, at chapter six :) I hope you all enjoy :) Toodles:waves happily!:   
**

* * *

Hoshi was dancing around the kitchen with a strange man that neither Yusuke or Kurama recognized.

In the kitchen Hoshi and the mysterious man were cleaning up a storm. No monster's or demon activity for weeks, which was unuals but Koema just told the team to just hang out in town until he got any news or information.

Hoshi had put in a CD and was currently listening to the song "Whisper's in the Dark" by the band Skillet. They were dancing all over the kitchen. Hoshi had dripped some water on the floor from her rag and would have slipped if not for the mysterious man catching her as she fell back, his hand support her back.

Both Yusuke and Kurama got nervous and busted into the back door which lead into the kitchen. Just as the man helped Hoshi steady herself on her feet she heard two familiar voices.

"You better tell us who the hell you are before..." Yusuke started.

Kurama cut Yusuke off by saying "Who is this Hoshi." Kurama had asked in a most serious tone. He walked up to the blue haired man. Kurama was letting what he was feeling cloud his sense of smell because if he would taken the time to sniff the man he would have known excally who he was.

Hiei appeared next to Kurama and said "Fox, take a wiff of his sent." and Kurama took the time to recogize the blue haired man's sent. Kurama's eyes blinked and said confused "Sky?"

The blue haired man asked "Yeah Kurama?"

Yusuke then looked pissed and confused and said while scratching his head "What the hell is going on Hohsi?!"

Hoshi smiled and walked up to Sky's human form and said "I sometimes use a spell on Sky. It's something he likes to do every now and then." She walked in front of Sky, held out her hand, palm facing Sky, and chanted "Human form you now reside in, return to your born form." and Sky shrank and grew fur and tiny wings sprouted from his tiny back. Hoshi turned to Kurama and Yusuke and said "See, no biggie. No stranger in the house." Without realizing it both boys let out a breath. Hoshi noticed as well as Hiei, who smirked.

Hoshi then said "Who did you two think it was anyways?" arching a eyebrow.

Both boys smiled then Yusuke said as he walked up to Hoshi and leaned on her shoulder with his elbow "Didn't you want to show Kurama something?" and Hoshi looked over at Yusuke and blinked. Then it dawned on her. She rushed up to Kurama and took his hand and dragged him up to her room.

* * *

They walked, Kurama being dragged by Hoshi, over to her bed room wind sill and there, sitting in the bright sunlight were two clay flower bowls that held roses in them. Hoshi picked one pot up and handed it to Kurama who accepted it in his hands.

Hoshi then explained having two. "I was at the store and on the way home I spotted a flow shop and saw these guys. The lady said they were the only two left. I then promised myself if I could keep the two alive for one week I would give you one. Sorta like a thank you, for helping me and everything."

Kurama looked at the ceramic pot of roses and looked back up at Hoshi. He said confused "Why would you have trouble keeping the roses alive?"

Hoshi laughed a little then said "I uhh kinda have trouble keeping plants alive. But the two were just sitting there and well I thought I give it another shot, you know keeping the plants and all."

Kurama looked at her and asked "How so?"

She smirked and said "I don't water them. I forget to. Hehehe."

Kurama just smiled, closed his eyes and shook his head admusingly. Then he said "How were you able to keep them alive this time?"

Hoshi looked to the side then back at Kurama and said with a smile "Because I was giving it to someone, a friend."

Kurama for the first time took the time to look around Hoshi's bedroom and noticed some posters and paintings of wolves, stars, and the moon. He then said "I gather you like wolves."

Hoshi shrugged and said "Yeah. There is just something mystical about them." she said as she turned to one of the paintings and then continued "and their songs."

She turned back to Kurama and grinned as she said "Foxes are cute too."

Kurama looked away and said "Thank you." then looked back to Hoshi, closed his eyes and said "for the roses."

Hoshi blushed and thought_He's so sweet_.

The two made their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

When the two entered the kitchen Sky flew and glomped onto Hoshi's face and said "We're going to the Zoo tomorrow!" he then let go and said "Yay! as he did a little happy dance in the air.

Everyone left to go home. The Zoo trip was the next day and everyone wanted to get plenty of sleep so they would have plenty of energy to walk around the Zoo tomorrow.

* * *

Hoshi lay on her bed bored. Sky was already asleep she thought she would return the gesture Kurama and his mother had done. It was about four in the afternoon and by the time she was done baking a variety of cookies it was six in the evening. Hoshi took the container of cookies and headed over to the Minoneto household.

* * *

She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Shiori's answered with a bright smile.

"Hello Hoshi! How are you? Please come in." after Shiori closed the door she gave Hoshi a big hug.

Hoshi smiled and said as she handed the container to Shiori "These are for you and your family."

Shiori took the container and said "Come on in." and sad with a wink as they passed the stairs. "Shuichi is up in his room."

Hoshi stopped and so did Shiori "Uhh, he might want some alone time and..." before Hoshi could finish Shiori started to push her up the stairs "Go on, I'll make a snack for you two."

Hoshi, having no real choice, made her way up to Kurama's room. She knocked on his door light and heard the door open. Kurama stood there shirtless and fresh out of the shower. His hair was still freshly wet from the hot, steamy shower he just took. Hoshi could still see the steam coming out of, what she assumed to be his bathroom that was inside his room. Kurama was standing with the door open looking at Hoshi with a towl draped over his shoulders. Hoshi took a second or two to notice that he was wearing only joe boxer pj pants that had, oddly enough, blue stars on them. She would have thought they would have had rose designs, since he did favor the rose flower.

Hoshi blushed at what little clothing he had on, or what she wasn't use to seeing and said looking to the side to avoid his eyes "Is this...a bad time?"

Kurama said "No, come on in." he then went to his dresser drawer and took out a solid color green shirt, and slipped it on. After slipping on the shirt Kurama turned to Hoshi and asked "Is everything okay?"

Hoshi smiled and said "Yeah, I just thought I'd return the cookie favor. But uhh...your mom was very insistent that I come up here to visit you. But now That I have visited you I should go."

Hoshi mad her way to Kurama's bedroom door but before she got too far a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and there was a voice that said "No!...uhhh...could you stay for a bit longer?"

Hoshi turned around, Kurama's hand still on her wrist, blushing she could feel the soft, smoothness of Kurama's hand, so gentle and it held a safe feeling to it as well.

Hoshi, now able to form words said "Okay. Yeah, why not." and blinked a little as she looked into his eyes. She stuttered a bit saying "So..uhh..."

Kurama could sense her nervousness and started a topic, to help calm her nerves "I bet Sky is excited about the Zoo tomorrow." Kurama said as he sat on his bed and me motioned for Hoshi to do the same but she took the floor, sitting across from him, sitting crossleged instead.

She replied with a happy "Oh yes! Hehe. He got so excited that he got himself tired. He's sleeping right now, hahaha!" Hoshi laughed and Kurama giggled a bit at her laughter.

At the sound of a knock at his door Kurama called out "Come in." and his mother came inside along with his stepfather and stepbrother.

Shiori motioned to her husband and said "Dear, this is Kibou Hoshi, our new next door neighbor. Her and Shuuichi are around the same age."

Kurama's stepfather laughed a bit and said "Oh really." and then he stepped over towards Hoshi.

She got up and met him half way and bowed to him respectfully "It's very nice to meet you sir."

Kurama's stepfather smiled kindly and replied with "Well, aren't you polite. It's very nice to meet you, Miss. Kibou." and he put his hand out for Hoshi to shake. She smiled and took his hand in a firm and friendly shake.

Then Shiori motioned to her stepson "This is Shuichi, Shuuichi's younger brother."

The boy smiled and said curiously "Are you my brother's girlfriend?"

Hoshi blinked and said while blushing but trying to keep her blushing under control "N...no. Why would you think that?"

The little brother said "Because, you r the only girl he talks about and hangs out with. The only other people he hangs out with are Yusuke and Kuwabara, but they are guys..." by that point Shiori took Shuichi by the shoulder's and said "Come on, you can help me in the kitchen Shuichi dear."

Shuichi said "Okay mom." and turned around before he was out the door and said with a wave of his hand "It was nice meeting you Hoshi."

Hoshi smiled with a bit of the blush from before and replied back with "It was nice meeting you too." and waved back to the young boy.

Hoshi and Kurama took their seats again but a light breeze came in through the window.

They both looked towards the window, and as both thought about who was there, there sat Hiei, on the window seal.

Kurama and Hoshi made their way over to the window and Hoshi said seriously "So, what is the surprise visit for?"

Hiei simple said "I sense something...at the Zoo."

Hoshi then made her way over to the door saying "I'll go get Sky..." Hiei said quickly as he brought up the sleeping form of Sky "Already got him."

Hoshi did a side smile and walked voer to Hiei and said "So you did." and took the sleeping Sky from Hiei.

* * *

On their way over to the Zoo Yusuke and Kuwabara felt the strange energy as well and found the four heading to the Zoo, so the black and oranged haired Spirit Detective's joined in. When they got there, there were a few cages that were open and some of the animals were running around, there were some wolves that were just staying in their cages and other's who decided to venture outside of their cages and sit on top of some of brick mini walls that were build next to some of the bathroom facilities.

Hoshi said with confusion and a surprised expression, turning her head around, looking at what had happenend "Ookay. What the hell happened here? This is way weird. Why come to the Zoo?"

A voice said with a soft voice but with a aura of evil "Why, to free them."

A figure appeared and floated down to Hoshi and stepped up to her, and she took a leap back towards the others.

"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke asked not caring about the animal's that were still running around, here and there. A goat walked up to Kuwabara and made a Baa! sound and Kuwabara looked down at his and gave it a weird look and the goat just turned around and kick Kuwabara in the gut and the orange haired man fell backwards with a _thud!_ and spatted out "Stupid goat!" and got back up to his feet rubbing his butt and turned his attention to Hoshi and the new guy.

Hoshi got in a fighting stance and was about ready to call upon her Guardian powers when the man stopped her by saying "Why do you want to fight? I just want to do what is right and free these poor helpless animals. Look at them, all locked up in cages and with no real freedom? How can you let this happen. They have as much right as you and the your friends to be free. Do they not?"

Hoshi said with annoyance "Yeah, and then they can be hunted and killed and sooner or later extincted. They are being protected and cared for here. There is another reason why you are here, and it's not just to let them have freedom, you want to use them for something, don't you. I can feel it."

The man laughed "You are very...insightful, yes, I do have other plans for these animals, but I'm afraid that if your going to get in the way of those plans then I must eliminate you my dear." and he brought his hand up to form a very high energy ball that was the color silver and blue.

Hoshi leaped up in the air and shouted "Guardians Engage!" she and Sky transformed into their fighting forms.

Sky yawned and said looked around "What are we doing at the Zoo now?" just as those words left his mouth Hoshi use her airbending abilities to airbend him backwards. The energy ball missed Sky but hit the building that was behind him.

Hoshi shouted at the blue furred Guardian "Focus Sky! And for crying out loud wake up!" and she landed right next to him and brought out her sai's and they extended.

Sky then looked around and then noticed the new guy throwing silver blue energy balls. Sky sweat dropped and said "Ohh. We're in a battle." Yusuke just then jumped over him and tried to land a punch on the new guy and said as he leaped over Sky "Ya think!...Ahhh!" and was close to landing a punch but the man blocked it and pushed Yusuke to the ground and the young man made a grunt sound and spitted up some blood.

Hoshi was getting annoyed and then it hit her. This man...he didn't feel like any normal shape shifter. She had sensed a shape shifter when the entered the park but his energy is different...it was almost...man made and had hints of other creatures and beings merged with his shape shifter body.

Hoshi yelled to the other's as she tried to land a swift swip with her sais "This guy isn't normal!" and then landed and skidded on her knee's.

Hiei said with annoyance "We can tell Guardian!" and Hiei tried to get an attack in with his sword. He did manage to give the man a slight cut to his face which angered the man.

Kuwabara took this opportunity and landed a punch to the man's stomach and this only resulted in angering the shape shifter further.

"You think You can beat me. We'll see about that!" and he bend down on his knee's and started to glow a very light blue color. No one knew what was going on so they all prepared for the worse.

The light grew brighter and when the light faded there stood not a man but a sort of creature, with tentacles there were red and many eyes that went around it's circular body.

Hoshi tried to sense what this new creature was and her eye's widen and she thought with confusion _This man just transformed into an Araygomi! But how?! They aren't suppose to exist in this world! This is not good. Damn it! _

Hoshi then thought of something...if they could find the blue seed then they could destroyed the man made creature this shape shifter was.

Hoshi shouted to the other's as she dodged a tentacle and landed next to Sky, Hiei was standing on the other side of Sky "We got to find a blue jewel on his body, it will glow blue, sense for a blue jewel that is in a shape of a seed." and leaped out of the way again as Sky took off into the air and Hiei leaped into tree. Hoshi wasn't as lucky dodging that second tentacle though, she was grabbed around the ankle and thrown down to the ground, blood seeping out of her mouth. She wiped it away. She put her sai's away on her back and decided to use some bending.

She brought her hands up and started to firebend. She used a kick and when she landed she landed with a kick and a punch to the creature. She missed the creature, but only slightly.

Kuwabara landed next to her from his attempt to take the creature down. She looked to Kuwabara and asked "Did you find that blue seed yet?"

Kuwabara said with a shake of his head "Nope. Let's keep trying. We can find..." and he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was hit by one of the many tentacle and flew back into a tree.

Hoshi cried out "Kuwabara!" and turned back to the creature.

Hiei could sense the Guardian's energery rising and he smirked. He leaped in front of her and then leaped up into the creature's view of Hoshi. As he landed Hohsi' leaped into the air and bended the water that was in a near by pond like structure. This time she landed her attack and the creature cried out in pain and it's tentacles went wild and crazy, destroying anything and everything in it's path.

Yusuke leaped out of the way of serveal tentacles and when he landed his eye's widened. Hoshi landed down next to him and saw the look on his face "What is it Yusuke...did you find the seed!?"

Yusuke said with a smirk and a leap to the creature "Sure did!"

Hoshi said as he landed on the creature "Destroy it!"

Yusuke then replied back with a "I'm on it!" and got his finger ready for his Spirit Gun attack. "Spirit Gun!" and the attack hit it's targat straight on.

Everyone gasped. The attack didn't puncture the skin on the creature.

Hoshi was shocked and confused. She then shouted to the other's "This thing is man made and has multiple creatures and beings inside of it. One attack alone won't do!"

Kurama looked at the creature, still thrashing around madly. Then it hit him and he leaped out of the way of a rouge tentacle. He landed next to the rest of the group and said to everyone "We have to all attach at once in the same spot. I believe that might break the skin and destroy that seed."

Hoshi nodded her head and the rest of them did the same thing and they set out to attack.

Hoshi went back to using her firebending. Yusuke decided to use his Array shot gun, which shot multiple shots of his attack. Kuwabara called up his Spirit Sword and Hiei used his blue fire attack.

Every one attacked at once, coming down on the creature. Everyone got scraps and cuts on their legs and arms, some on their faces and shoulder's but in the end they destroyed the blue seed. Which didn't result in the creature's destruction but at least reverted him back to his shape shifter form. He stood there before he collapsed and then just as everyone walked over to his fallen body he was teleported away in a red light.

Hoshi sighed but then realized what they had just found "We found the unusual eneregy that Spirit Word was tracking...Great!" she smiled in satisfaction.

Hiei though had to ruin the moment and said "But we don't know who is controlling them."

Hoshi walked up to the fire demon with a annoyed look on her face and bend down to his face and asked, gritting her teeth "Why is it you always have something to add and it's got to bring my mode down."

Hiei just smirked and Kurama walked up to the two and said as he put his hands out in a peace fashion "Now come on you two. We should all get back home."

Sky then perked up a bit, still a little tired from the fight but once he thought about their trip to the Zoo tomorrow he got a bit less tired and a bit more energized "We're still coming here tomorrow...aren't we?"

Hiei sighed at the stupidy of the blue furred toy animal "How can you. The Zoo is a mess. Stupid creature."

Sky reverted back to his smaller form and flew over to Hiei's face and said with a anger mark on his head that thumped "Say that to my face you stupid head!"

Hoshi came over to break up the started fight and said as she pushed Sky to the side "Don't worry about it Sky. We'll be able to make it tomorrow, promise"

Sky then said "Yay!" then hugged Hoshi's face with happiness.

* * *

Every had left the Zoo and Hoshi told Sky to head back home, that she had some business to take care of here. So he didn't argue and headed back home to get some much needed rest for tomorrow's trip back to the Zoo.

Hoshi took a deep breath and started to whisper a chant as she spreaded out her arms, each on the side of her, palms facing forward "Spirits of water, fire, earth and air, hear my plea and come to me."

Silver glows of red, blue,green and dark blue started to pop up all around her and all around the Zoo.

Kurama decided to try and find some more clues to this creatures creator but what he found wasn't the clues he was looking for. What he found was many glowing lights of silver red, blue, green, and dark blue.

He looked around and then spotted Hoshi, a smile on her face and some of the spect of lights started to take form, they looked like tiny little creature's.

Hoshi giggled as some of them flew up to her cheek and started to hug her and some started to whisper in her ear. A fire fairy whispered that there was a man watching her, and that he had red hair and he had the aura of a fox. Hoshi didn't need to know the part about the fox, the red hair description was enough.

She turned to Kurama and motioned him over to her with her hand. He nodded and walked over to her.

He stopped and looked around and then at her. She still had the little fairy's sitting, standing and laying down with their stomach's, feet swaying. Kurama noticed they looked happy.

Hoshi smiled and said to Kurama "Kurama meet the fairy spirits of fire, water, earth and air" at the mention of their name's they all waved or bowed.

Kurama smiled and said politely "It's nice to meet all of you." he then turned back to Hoshi and asked confused "What are you doing here and with the spirits of the elements?"

Hoshi smiled and said "I wanted to keep my promise to Sky and I asked my friend here for some help, to clean up and fix the Zoo. They agreed."

Hoshi then said "Okay everyone, let's do this."

All the fairy spirits started to fix the broken buildings and Hoshi even helped with her bending abilities. She bended the water that was laying on the cement walk path back into it's rightful place, back into the pond shaped structure.

It took Hoshi and the Spirit Fairy's about an hour maybe two to really fix everything. The whole time Kurama watched with fascination and wonder. When everything was fixed, put back in it's place Hoshi walked up to Kurama with a smile but a look of tiredness.

She closed her eye's and spreaded her arms like before and chanted "Spirtis of water, fire, earth and air, go back to the place which you reside. I thank you for all your help." she then opened her eyes and looked at Kurama and said "There...all...fixed..." and she started to fall to her knees but Kruama caught her before should fall to her knee's.

Hoshi didn't mind the closeness and the touch, it felt nice and she smiled in happiness.

Kurama said with as much tiredness in his voice "We should get you back home." and lifted her up, holding her legs and propted her head on his other arm.

She smiled and asked thoughtfully "But what about you? Who is going to carryou home. You're...just...as tired...as I am." and she fell asleep in his arms, tired and soar from the fight. Kurama knew a good nights sleep would help her recover and she would feel as good as new in the morning.

Kurama walked back to their house, with her in his arm and a very happy smile plastered on his face. The sky shined with many stars out and the wind gently blew leaves back and forth. It started out an annoying night and turned into quiet a peaceful and happy ending to a struggling battle.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and had some laughs, I know I had some laughs and a few giggles while writing up this chapter :) Have a great day and happy writings :) Toodles:waves happily!: **


	7. Chapter 7

**Adventures of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 7**

** Hello all you reader:waves happily: I didn't intend this chapter to be so long but it just came out like that, regardless, I hope you all enjoy it and just well get some entertainment out of it :) Have a great day and happy readings :waves happily!: Toodles:) **

* * *

_There was someone holding her...no, they were carrying her. But where were they going, Hoshi didn't know. She opened her eyes slightly and looked up into a pair of sparkling green eyes that seemed to be smiling at her, with a look content and care. That was the last thing Hoshi saw before she opened her eyes._

"Hmm...Wha..." Hoshi mumbled as she opened her half way and looked around to see her surroundings. She noticed that she was in her room in her house. She heard snoring and looked to the left side of her and she found Sky sound asleep in his little makeshift bed. She smiled to herself and then she bolted up in her bed thinking _How...how did I get home last night. I had that dream, I think that was Kurama, in my dream. But how did...Her thoughts were interrupted as there was someone knocking on her door. She threw the rest of the covers off of her and made herself semi presentable with a pair of joe boxer pants with roses all over them, then headed downstairs to answer the door._

She looked through the glass window and saw it was Yusuke, Kaito, and..._Kurama!_A blush started to form on her cheeks and she did her best to keep it at bay as she opened the door and smiled as she said "Come on in guys."

Everyone filed in and headed to the living room. They all took their seats and this time Kurama was sitting right next to Hoshi, of which she wished this time he was sitting in another arm chair.

Kurama noticed her cheeks a bit pink and put his hand on her forehead which didn't help at all.

He kept his hand there before I removed it saying "It doesn't seem like you have a fever. You feeling okay Hoshi?"

Hoshi just blushed more and thought _Why the hell am I blushing, this doesn't make sense at all! What the hell! _the whole time she was thinking this her eye's widen til' they were shaking a bit.

Katio looked at Hoshi actions and then looked at Kurama. It hit her _Awww! She's blushing over kurama. Well it looks like the girls and I will have to help with this little match _and Kaito started to giggle to herself as she put a hand up to her mouth and giggled into.

Yusuke not know what his girlfriend was thinking look over at her and asked "What are you giggling like a girl for Kaito?"

Kaito said with a happy sigh "Oh nothing Yusuke, and I AM a girl you silly."

* * *

Sky was coming out of his sleep and looked over at Hoshi' bed to find her not there but when he heard other's talking down stair's he knew she was there, that and he could feel her aura.

He climbed out of his little bed and stretched a bit. His fur was all puffy and sticking up, if he wanted to he could have been the pet to the monster of Dr. Frankenstein.

He floated into the air and made his way into the bathroom to scrub his teeth, though he would be eating but still, he liked the feeling of his teeth being clean in the morning.

There was a mini tooth brush cup and a mini tooth brush, it was one of those travel sized one's and it was a dark blue. He opened a travel sized tub of tooth paste and squeezed some onto his brush. The whole time he was brushing his teeth he kept on thinking how they all were going to to the Zoo today. He was very happy and very excited.

After he got done brushing his teeth he flew down stairs where everyone else was. As soon as he landed on Hoshi shoulder and said "Good morning Hoshi." and then he asked confused "How did you get home last night."

Hoshi looked over at the little wolf and said confused "I really don't remember how I got home last night Sky. All I remember doing is asking the Fairy Spirits for help to fix the Zoo and then after that I was talking to Kurama and..." she stopped and looked over at the fox who just looked back at her and blinked. Hoshi then turned her full attention to the fox and asked "Uhh Kurama, did you by any chance uhh, help me get home last night?"

Kurama smiled and said "Yes. You were exhausted from calling upon the Spirits and most likely from the battle. I thought it would be safer and wiser for me to carry you home."

Hoshi, just starting to recover from her previous blushing fit, went as red as a tomato. This confirmed Kaito's thoughts on the matter _I knew it! She is crushing on Kurama. How cute! _and giggled some more this time Yusuke said with annoyance "Okay, what are you giggling about now, and don't hand me this crap about nothing cause I'm not going to by it, got it."

Kaito just just said "I'll tell you later Yusuke."

Yusuke said annoyed "No, you'll tell me now. What the hell is soo...I don't know giggle able?"

Kaito then pulled the black haired spirit detective to his feet and pulled him into the kitchen.

As soon as they were in the kitchen she whispered in his ear "Hoshi is crushing on Kurama."

Yusuke not really knowing how to take the news about his "sister" crushing on the fox yelled "No way!"

Kaito said while shushing him "Shh, Yusuke I don't know if Kurama's knows but it looked like Hoshi is confused as to why she is blushing around him. I think me and the girls are going to help out."

Yusuke said scratching his cheek and gave her a big grin and said "I don't know if that is a good idea."

Before he could explain why it wasn't a good idea Kaito had already made her way back to the living room and was sitting herself back down in her spot from before.

Hoshi said from her spot on the couch just as Yusuke sat back down "Why don't we meet back here around noon and head to the Zoo then and spend the day there.?"

Yusuke commented with "Okay, sounds good to me."

Everyone agreed and left the house, or Hoshi though everyone had left the house. She had went up stairs to change into some cleaning cloths, a simple pair of jeans that were torn a bit at the bottom and a simple shirt that had it's sleeve's cut off. She had brought down her radio and some CD's as well. She had just popped in the soundtrack to "A Goofy Movie" when she heard someone walked into the kitchen, she got read to waterbend the scum that she thought tried to break in her house, but when she saw a head of red hair she relaxed and put down her arms.

Hoshi said with confusion "What are you still doing Kurama?"

He smiled and replied with "Yes, well as much as I want to go back over to the house. Spending more time with you sounds like a good relaxing time right now."

Hoshi didn't know how to take that and just well, blushed for the thousandth time that day.

She replied with "But all I'll be doing until we get ready to leave is cleaning, and there is no way I'm letting you help." she said as she put her hands on her hips.

Kurama gave her this smile that was all new to her as he said "Who said you were going to let me help you. What if I want to, I am the guest and therefore I should have the freedom to do what I want."

Hoshi sighed. He did have a point, she couldn't very well tell him he couldn't help her if he wanted to, but who would have their guest help them clean. But it wouldn't be like she was making him help her, he wanted to.

She sighed, seeing she was not going to win this batter, this time anyways. She smiled as she closed her eyes and said as she put her hands up in the air "I guess I have no choice, I can't stop you if you want to help."

Kurama smiled an walked over to where she was standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen and asked "What do we do first then?"

Hoshi smiled and skipped a few songs and then pushed the play button. The song "Stand Out" from the soundtrack came on, it was sung by Tevin Campbell. Hoshi tossed a rag to Kurama and he smiled and went to work on the counters as Hoshi did the little dishes she had to do. Once those were done she went about getting rid of any food that didn't either smell good or look good, or both.

They had, for some odd reason both made it to the island and Kurama bowed. Hoshi looked at him and he held out his hand to her. She thought _He's asking me to dance with him?! I can't say no, I mean I don't want to! Oh what the hell! Go for it Hoshi girl! _And she took his hand and he spun her into him and spun her back out and they danced there for a bit til' the song ended and then moved to the living room and started to dust and run the vacuum. The only rooms upstairs that need to be really cleaned were her bathroom and her bed room, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She could do that tomorrow with Sky. She thought _Speaking of the blue fured little runt, where did he go? _

Sky had flown off and found the cookies that Hoshi had hit from him that Shiori gave to them. He was happily munching on them, even thought they were a bit hard.

Hoshi sat down on the couch as she sighed happily at the word they did together. Kurama joined her on the same couch and just slouched a bit, a very un-Kurama thing to do but Hoshi thought it was so cute and so she whipped out the camera and took a picture of it and she thought smiling to herself _I should just make a album of Kodak moments _and giggled at the thought.

Kurama looked up from where he had closed his eyes and asked with a slight tired smile "What did you just do Miss Kibou?"

Hoshi smiled sweetly and said while she dangled the camera from it's straps on her finger "I just took a picture of you, you were so cute just all slumped like that, a very un-Kurama thing for you."

and she started to giggle til' she gasped as she was pulled down to his chest and they just laid there as he took the camera from her hand and held it up and pointed it down at them and took their picture. At the time the picture was taking Hoshi had turned a beet red. Kurama just smiled, he saw her turning red just before he took the picture. After the picture was taken and Hoshi magically put away her camera they just laid there like that, neither one of them saying anything but being comfortable in each other's presence and company.

* * *

when the door bell rang Kurama nor Hoshi budged, in fact they were so sound asleep they didn't hear it. A while back Hoshi had give Yusuke a spare key, in case he need to get in for anything and so that is what he used to get everyone in. They all walked into the living and stopped as they saw the scene before them, Hiei just smirked and leaned against the wall.

Yusuke cleared his thought and said "You two look pretty comfortable there." he blinked, that didn't work. So he decided to be a bit louder and said to their faces "Hey! sleepy heads! Wake your asses up!" and that did it but he didn't expect to get the reaction he did from it.

Hoshi, startled out of her sleep sat up and punched Yusuke square in the face and he went flying back into Kuwabara and they both hit the ground with a loud thud!

Hoshi blinked the tiredness away and looked around at everyone and then looked down as she felt someone's arms around her waist. She looked up into Kurama's face, who was still asleep. She was getting use to this, being around him and him doing things for her because he wanted to be around her. She smiled and poked his side which caused him to giggle a bit and she did it again and he laughed a bit and then took her hand and pulled her back down to him.

Hiei cleared his throat and said "If you two are done cuddling we are ready to leave."

Kurama opened his eyes and said "Yes, well give me a moment to wake up Hiei and then we can leave."

Hiei just "Hn" and leaned against the wall waiting for the fox to wake up. Hoshi then took the time to look down at herself and noticed that she too was not ready to go, she still had to take a shower and...wait, wasn't there a spell for a quick shower of the sorts.

Hoshi looked around wondering where Sky was, she knew he knew that spell by heart, because she used a lot when they went on missions after missions not having time to shower after one and then going on to another one. She thought being a witch came in handy at times. Just as she was about ready to yell for the little blue furred wolf he came lazily flying in the living room and lazily dropped on her shoulder, still half asleep.

Hoshi nudged him with her pointer finger and smiled as she said lightly, as to not scare the the poor little wolf to death "Hey Sky, do you remember that spell for a quick shower?"

Sky mumbled something and then went back to sleep fully. Hoshi sighed and sat there in thought, just when she remembered it Hiei had to just interrupt her thoughts with "Woman, are you going to get cleaned up or not."

Hoshi growled and said "I was working on that til' you interrupted me."

Hiei then said before he left out the front door, surprising hu? "Well, since you humans and the fox are taking your sweet time I'll wait outside."

And Hoshi smirked and said "In a tree." and went back to remembering that spell again.

Kurama started to hum and the hum brought back the spell, how Hoshi didn't know but it did. She closed her eyes and started to whisper "Element water, douse me with your cleaning liquids. Air dry me with your soft, gentle breeze. Elements of Mother Earth, help me, I ask thee nicely."

There was a slight glow to Hoshi and then a spray of water that slighting hit everyone and then a two minutes later a soft, gentle breeze came through the living room. When the spell was all done Hoshi was not only clean but in different cloths. She was wear a dark blue long sleeve shirt and over it she had a light gray shirt that had a picture of a wolf howling to the moon and tiny specs in the sky that were stars shining in the midnight sky. She wore stretchy light blue jeans with boot-shoes that were black with white shoestrings.

Hoshi went to get up but noticed someone still humming and...rubbing her arm?? She looked down at Kurama, the poor guy didn't even realize he was doing it because it seemed he was in his own little world.

Hoshi, with a shaky hand poked his rubbing hand and he opened his eyes and looked down at what he was doing and for the first time that Hoshi could remember the red head blushed as red as his hair and quickly took his hand away and said looking to the side "I do apologize. I must have been a bit to relaxed I must admit." and his blush started to die down a bit.

Hoshi just looked to the side and said "It's...okay, no worries." and then they both looked at each other and then the door opened and in walked Shizuru and Yukina."

Hoshi got up and not remember if she had introduced her self to the young ice demon went over and introduced her self while smiling and laughing at something the ice demon said, both started to laugh and walk to the kitchen.

Shizuru sat down next to the fox and asked "So, what was the staring contest all about fox boy?"

Kurama just shrugged and said "I am not quiet sure myself."

Shizuru said with a laugh in her voice "You have it bad fox boy, and she isn't to far behind you, Hoshi."

Kurama said looked at Shizuru blinking "Excuse me?"

Shizuru laughed outright and said with slap on her leg and much amusement "For being the brains of the group, you sure are dense about women my foxy friend."

Kurama just sighed and looked to the door way when Hoshi and Yukina arrived back.

Hoshi said with a smile "Yukina was thirsty, I got her something to drink."

Kuwabara said with a look of disgust "You didn't offer her that nasty stuff your wolf drinks...did you??"

Hoshi laughed and said while shaking her head "No Kuwabara, I would not do that to Yukina." Hoshi said as she patted the young ice demon's shoulder's lightly.

* * *

Hoshi had to gently and quickly put Sky in her pouch purse, she didn't really carry a full fledge purse, it was like a square pouch that could sling across her chest and shoulder's effective and comfortable.

Sky was snoozing soundly in there, when they got passes for the Zoo and entered it, they walked around til' they could find a place to let Sky out, well wake him up first then let him out.

Hoshi found a spot right next to the wolves, go figure, and brought out the little sleeping wolf. When he was awake enough to notice where he was he started to jump around in Hoshi's hand and wiggle like crazy, Hoshi just laughed and silently called up a invisible spell for the little wolf, so he could go as crazy as he wanted without being noticed by anyone else.

When Sky realized what part of the Zoo they were in he started to fly around in circles making Kuwabara and Yusuke have swirling circles in their eyes, both Kaito and Yukina had to help hold the boys up from falling over from being dizzy. Watching the little Guardian wolf could make anyone dizzy.

Kurama looked at the two spirit detective and laughed a bit then looked to Hoshi who was having not trouble watching the excited Guardian wolf "And you are not affected by his hyperness."

Hoshi turned to Kruama and smiled "Nope, too use to it."

Kurama smiled and said "It would seem. But those two." pointing to the two boys sitting on the ground "are not."

Hoshi just laughed and tugged on Sky's tail "Come on little buddy." and she took him in her hand and he sat down breathing rapidly.

She walked up to the fence where the wolves were and the other's followed, well once Yusuke and Kuwabara recovered from their dizziness.

Hoshi smiled and just stared at the wolves then Sky asked confused "How come they are so big and I'm so small?" and pointed a tiny dark blue paw to the adult wolves in the pen.

Hoshi sighed. She didn't know what to tell him, she didn't even know what Sky was. She knew that he was a wolf, yes, but what else, he had wings and well wolves just didn't have wings, well not normal wolves anyways.

Yusuke then came up and said with a smirk and a big smile while patting him on the head "It's cool buddy. Look, you don't have to be like those other wolves to know you have someone that cares for ya and accepts you for WHO you are. Just be happy to be who you are. Okay, you little blue furball?"

Sky smiled really big up at Yusuke's kind and caring words. Hoshi looked over to Yusuke and mouthed thank you to him. Sky just sat, smiling at the other wolves and tail wagging in contentment. Sky then sniffed the air and said as he pointed his paw to the left side of them "I want to go that way, I smell something strange, I want to know what kind of animal is is."

Hoshi just laughed and Kuwabara said with a big grin "He's just as curious as a cat. Hahaha!" and they all made their way towards the scent that Sky was sniffing out. Kurama had taken the time to sense what the little wolf was sniffing and he smiled with a little laugh to it, the little wolf was smelling...

Hoshi smiled as they reached the pen with "Foxes, haha! Sky your too cute." and she scratched him under his chin and he leaned into her touch.

He smiled big and pointed to the foxes "Is that what they are?"

Hiei sighed "Don't tell me the wolf has never seen or smelled a fox before?"

Hoshi sweat dropped "Well, we do travel to all sort of dimensions, and I guess the animals in each smell differently because of the surrounding plants, and other smells. I'm not really sure why he doesn't remember a foxes scent."

Sky had a great idea! He could sense that Hoshi was starting to like the fox demon, though the little wolf could be slow and forgetful he still noticed little chances in his partner and friend.

Sky tugged on Hoshi's shirt as he sat on her shoulder. She was looking at the foxes, and very intently too, as if she was study their movements,shapes, and their color of their fur.

Hoshi looked down at Sky and said "What is it buddy."

Sky pointed towards the Food stand that was near the fox pen and Hoshi gasped thinking _Not him again! Can't the jerk get the hint, or do I have to beat it into him again _Hoshi sighed and she made her way over to Tory.

Tory just smirked and said a simply "Hey."

Hoshi just glared at him and said annoyed "What the hell do you want?"

Sky then replied from her shoulder with a little punch as he describe how she was going to beat the living crap out Tory "I think he came back for another beating from you Hoshi"

Hoshi then snickered and said while smiling happily and punching her hand into her opened palmed "I can give that to him if he really wants it."

The rest of the gang had joined Hoshi and Sky by then. Yusuke walked up the Hoshi and asked with a glaring look that would scare anyone off "Is this guy bothering you Hoshi, cause if so we could take care of him real quick." and he and Kuwabara got in a stand like they were going to jump the guy but didn't.

Hoshi shook her head and said with a smirk of her own "No he is not bothering me." and Hoshi serectly, so that no one passing by could see her bending the air around her, was bending the air in her hand and took it lightly and threw it at Tory and the man slipped on the water that she had frozen under him and he glared at her.

Tory said with a sneer "So, I suppose you still don't want to give up this mission then?"

Hoshi said with a shake of her head and a smirk "Nope. Not now, not ever." then she said getting serious "Why don't you just give up, I'm not letting you have this mission."

Tory couldn't find anything else to say so like a rude and crude dude he fell back on picking on poor little Sky.

"At least I don't have a runt for a partner." and he sneered to the side and stuck his hands in his pockets, seeing as he was wearing street cloths and not his usual Guardian cloths.

Hoshi didn't like Sky to be picked on and him being picked on was worse than Hoshi being picked on by Tory and that just pissed her off "Hey Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned up at Tory and said back to hoshi "Yeah Hosh."

She then smirked and said "This is considered harassment, right."

Yusuke then started to pop his knuckles and Tory swallowed, he could hear Yusukes' bones cracked ans he flexed his hands, Yususke then replied back with "Sure is."

Tory then calmed down a bit and smiled not to nicely and said smartly "What will the police do to me, you have no proof. Plus I'll be gone before they get here." he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Yusuke then said "I wasn't talking about the police genius. We're the cops here and we consider what your doing to our buddy Hoshi here harassment, right boys?"

Kurama gave Tory a look and Tory could have sworn the red heads eyes flashed gold for moment, Tory shook his head stared at the redhead as he stepped up closer to Tory, not to closer but closer than before. Kurama then said to Yusuke's statement "Indeed." and pulled out a rose from his hair gracefully as he flipped his hair up to retrieve the bright red rose.

Hoshi smirked and flexed her hands, she started to silently and serectly earthbend. Tory noticed this and realized he was in over his head, again.

Snorting in an un-fashion way he walked backwards while saying "You all think your so tough and cool with your weird weapons, expectually you rose boy, your mine next time, but You don't scare me."

Hoshi then got mad, no one picked on Sky or Kurama and got a way with it, not without a warning anyways. Hoshi's warning to Tory was her earth bending a few tiny pebbles and then forming a nice size rock, about medium size and hurling it at Tory. Tory shut his eyes and then squinted them open, to find the rock has stopped just millimeter's from his nose. He let out a breath he had been holding and looked up at Hoshi. She had this look he hadn't seen on her before, and it was after he threated the redhead that he noticed a big change in her attitude. He smiled knowing what he could do.

Tory turned around and then walked away. Hoshi just signed and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and said annoyingly "Man, do I hate that guy, he is such a pain."

Yusuke then said as he propped one arm on Hoshi's shoulder and leaned on it "Yeah well, when he messes with one of us he'll have to deal with all of us. I take no crap from no one and neither do my buddies. Stupid ass."

Hoshi laughed at Yusuke's choice of words at the end of his sentence for Tory. She smiled and said with a better and happier mood "Let's go, we still have the rest of the day to go through the Zoo.

Sky had saw a stuffy animal machine and begged Hoshi to stop there and so they did Hiei just rolled his eyes at the things that amused and kept humans so entertained. Hoshi noticed Hiei's attitude and just smiled and shook her head while thinking _He is so different from everyone, such a unique personality. _

Sky had succeeded in grabbing a tiny fox stuff toy of which he was excited over and started to dance around in the air happily saying "Yay! I got a mini fox..." and then he stopped and smiled brightly as he realized "It's just like me! It's tiny and fluffy!" and started to cuddle the tiny stuff animal to his own tiny body.

Hoshi just laughed and offered to pu the stuffed fox in her pouch. Sky gave it to her and then looked at Kurama and said "Why don't you try Kurama, it's fun."

Kurama smiled and said calmly but kindly "I know Sky. I have played this game before. Though I must say, you are quiet good at it yourself."

Sky beamed at Kurama and then said hurriedly "Come on! Play it!" and started to fly in a up and down motion all excited.

Kurama just giggled and walked up to the machine, he placed his money in and then placed his hand on the joy stick and started to move the claw around, trying to find a suitable stuff animal to grab. He saw one and pressed the button ontop of the joy stick and the claw looked like it was going to miss the white and dark gray stuff animal that was poking out of a bunch of others but the claw caught it by the ear and pulled it up.

Hoshi was excited and happy for Kurama that she leaped and hugged him without really realizing what she was doing and stopped. Yusuke noticed this and then said confused "You can cuddled up with him on the couch but hugging him like that is different. Girls, I never get'em. " he said while scratching his head of which got smacked by Kaito and Shizu just laughed and said "Let miss Guardian take a try at it."

Just as Hoshi walked up to the machine Kurama place a stuffed wolf on her shoulder's and as it feel she caught it in her hands and he said while smilely sweetly, almost too sweetly down at her "It's for you. Since you fancy them so."

Hoshi blushed a bit and gave him a not so excited hug but a sweet and kind one all the same. Kurama could feel his heart pounding faster and he blushed a bit himself. They then pulled away and Hoshi got ready to win herself a stuff toy. He placed her hand on the joy stick and then placed her money in. She waited for the machine to react to the money and she started to move the joy stick, trying to quickly find a stuff toy that was suitable as well. She found one and pressed the button, she had gotten the animal she wanted but when it was pulled all the way out another animal came with it! She had gotten two for the price of one! She smiled very happily and noticed that the second one looked tiny bit like Puu only that it was green and had smaller floppy ears. She giggled and knew who that was going to. The first animal the claw grab was a white arctic fox, and she knew excually who that was going to as well.

When the two stuffed animals fell She bent down to retrieve them. She stood back up and gave one to Yusuke of which he didn't really know what to say and just scratched his cheek and smiled down at her while saying "Uhh...thankx?" and that is about the time that Puu cam e flying down from the sky and landed on Yusuke's shoulder, and looked at the toy Yusuke had in his had, Puu liked it and Hoshi thought that Puu might have found a brother in the stuffed toy.

Hoshi then turned around and handed the white arctic fox to Kurama. He blushed and accepted it with a kind smile and his eye's began to sparkle Hoshi noticed and she smiled up at him and said "Here, since you fancy this animal so much. " and Kurama took the toy she handed to him.

They were staring at each other and then...Sky popped up in between then and startled them as he said happily and excitedly "Let Kuwbara have a go at the game and then go. There is still more we have to explore! Yippie!"

Kuwabara walked up to the machine and dropped in the money and placed his hands on the joy stick and the machine started up. Kuwabara was careful and wanted to get something nice for Yukina, it was the thing to do, get your girl a nice gift. He smiled when the claw grab a toy and pulled it up, only to find out it was a dragon, Kuwabara mumbled something but no one heard it. Still he was happy he could get Yukina something out of the game. He walked up to her and grabbed her hands gently and gave her the stuffed purple dragon and smiled down at her while saying "Yukina my sweet, this is for you." and Yukina being the kind and sweet girl that she was leaned up and gave Kuwabara a soft kiss on the cheek which made the orange haired detective very happy.

Hiei just "Hn" when Yukina gave Kuwabara the kiss on the cheek and the girls including Hoshi all thought it was cute and just awwed in happiness for the two love birds. After that Sky started to fly off in the direction of the big cats while everyone else followed chatting happily.

The day went on very eventful, both in fun and not so much fun, Tory, and then going back to fun and Sky tiring himself out. By the end of the day Sky was sleep in Kurama's arms as the redhead craddled him in his arms.

Hoshi said as she opened her arms to take the tiny wolf "I can take him if you want me to Kurama."

Kurama shook his head and smiled down at Hoshi as he said "That is quiet alright. He is comfortable. We shouldn't move him until we get back to the house."

Hoshi smiled and nodded in understanding. The rest of the gang was back behind the two and were talking about them.

Shizuru said "I give them about a week, maybe two before they actually confess. But then again with thos two who knows how long it will take for the both of them to figure out they like each other. God, it's like watching a soap opera, both annoying and cute. Though I don't watch them." she said as she took a drag of her cigeret.

Kuwabara then said confused "Wait, they like each other, when did this happen?"

Hiei just sighed in annoyance and said before leaping off "If you would put your brain where your mouth is you would know, bafum." and leaped off to who knows where.

Yusuke just laughed at the name Hiei had used for Kuwabara and the rest of the walk was spent with the gang in the back and Hoshi and Kurama talking in the front, just getting to know each other better. They laughed a little and giggled, they even shared a few jokes, though some of them weren't ment as jokes but came out like that.

* * *

As the gang, who were all still left, which consisted of Ysuke and Kuwabara as well as Kurama and Hoshi, all got back to Hoshi's house the orange and black haired detectives waited down on the sidewalk as Kurama walked Hoshi to her door. Before she made her way in Kurama took her hand brought it up to his lips and gently and every so softly kissed it, which made Hoshi turn tomato red. She just smiled up at him sweetly quickly leaned up an gave him a soft peck on the cheek and then rushed in the house saying "Thankx i had a great time! Bye!." but not before quickly grabbing Sky in the process of rushing into the house.

* * *

once inside the house she walked in the living room, layed Sky down on a pillow and covered him up with a fleece throw cover and made her way back in the kichen.

She signed and said "I think...I'm starting to fall for him." and started to absentmindly rub her hand smoothly where Kurama had kissed it.

* * *

As soon as the door slamed Kurama just giggled and before walked off her porched whispered into the wind "Goodnight, Hoshi, sweet dreams."

He made his way down to Yusuke and Kuwabara they were giving him a look the look that said "You dog." and they both smiled happily at their redheaded friend as they made their way over to kurama's house and he went in after bidding his friend good bye for the night.

Yusuke and Kuwabara then left for their homes, talking about video games about the zoo and how annoying the Tory guy was too.

* * *

**Yay:dances happily!: Chapter seven completed:) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D I had a great and fun time writing it :) Now I'm off to draw, what? I don't know, I'm just off to draw :D Have a great day and happy writings to all you writers out there :D Toodles:waves happily: **


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventures With Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 8**

** Hello everyone:waves happily: I am here with chapter 8 :) I was inspired to write this chapter while listening to the song "Private Emotion" which is sung by, I think, Ricky Martin :) So the lyrics used in this chapter do not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owner :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day :) Toodles:waves happily: **

* * *

It had been two days since the visit to the zoo and on the second day after Koema called all the Spirit Detectives in and Hoshi, who had brought her parter along with, in her traveling sack.

Hoshi sat int he office, listening to every word Koema said but was also thinking about the dream she had, Yusuke and Kurama had both died! And she was upset about that. She knew that her dreams were either merely just warnings or they could come true, she hoped it was the first one. The later she wouldn't be able to bear. Though she had been there a short time in that short period she had become quiet attached to Yusuke and she was beginning to admit to Kurama as well.

"Yes, well...at least now we have an idea of what is appearing in our two worlds. Though I don't like that it's not from our dimension but that is why you are here, Miss. Kibou." Koema was saying and then directed his attention to Hoshi.

She at the very last minute was lost in thought about her dream, so she didn't hear Koema say her name. She looked up and smiled saying "I'm sorry, I missed that."

Yusuke and Kurama exchanged a look. They had a feeling she was having trouble sleeping or having those dreams again, and she wasn't willing to let them in on what was bothering her, well not yet anyways.

Koema said as he sighed "I was saying...oh never mind. I'll let the other's brief you later. Right now I just want something to give to my scientists."

Hoshi blinked and said "You have scientists"

Koema sighed and said "Yes, I do. Now I want you to go back to the Zoo and see if you can find anything else that might be helpful, any severed limbs, blood, anything like that."

Hoshi said while sweat dropping "I kinda cleaned the mess up the night it happened. We were going to the Zoo the next day and well I didn't figure that you wanted anything like DNA or the like."

The other's sweat dropped and Kuwabara said scratching his head "I didn't know Koema had scientists either." This made everyone sweat drop again.

The other's just thought that even though Hoshi messed up, they were working with her too, so in essence they messed up as well. That and they just knew Hoshi was, well not perfect, but that is why they loved her so and accepted her none perfectness, she was herself and they were themselves, and that is all any of them needed to be. After all Life was imperfect in itself.

Just as they got down to the business of discussing the Zoo incident Hoshi had noticed when they first entered Koema's top floor, where his office was, that his workers had a speaker and had some music going. And now the song "Private Emotion" who Hoshi thought was sung by Ricky Martin had just come on.

She loved that song and well it sorta fitted how she felt about a certain someone. She did like him at first as a friend, and she didn't think nothing of it, and now that she was thinking about some of the odd reactions she had gotten from him and he had given towards other people, like when Sky was in his human form, it all made sense...Kurama was being protective of her and not in a brotherly way either.

Koema finished with the meeting and told them to contact him when they found anything and to send it via Spirit World mail.

* * *

The gang thought that as much bad luck they had been having with the whole finding anything when they wanted they would have the same problem today too.

The arrived at the park in the later part of the morning, and started off searching for anything they could find from that creature they fought. Yusuke wanted to split up but he was meaning for Hoshi and Kurama to go in a pair since they seemed like they worked pretty good together but Hoshi had other plans.

"Uhh I'll go with you Yusuke. Why doesn't Hiei go with Kurama, they do make a really good team, since they have been working together longer." And Hoshi went off in the direction Yusuke was standing in.

Both Yusuke and Kurama looked at each other, Yusuke just shrugged and followed after Hoshi.

When he caught up with her he wanted to know why he had wanted to come with him, not that he had a problem with it and not that he would have to protect her, he knew she could handle herself, but hadn't the two of them, Kurama and Hoshi started to hit it off and well weren't they starting to like each other. Yusuke, knowing that the job at hand was important but also that this confusing event that just happened was bothering him more he decided to confront her and he wasn't going to let her get away without a good explanation, a really good one. Unlike Kurama, Yusuke had a tendency to push people til' they told him what he wanted to know, specularly when it came to his friends.

"So, why pair up with me. Not that I don't mind, and I damn well know you can handle yourself. But why didn't ya go with Kurama?"

Hoshi sighed, for as little time she has been with the guys, she knew Yusuke all to well "You won't let me off til' I tell you, right." and she stopped, right by the wolves's den.

"I have been having dreams. The first one's were about my parents and then they shifted to Kurama, and this person, trying to kill him. It was horrible. I didn't like them. That is why I asked you guys to stay that one night when you were all about to go home. I didn't want to be alone and I didn't want to be far away incase something woud happen to you all." Hoshi took a deep breath to calm herself and continued "Kurama had approached me about it some time before now and I told him that I would talk to one of you guys if I needed to get it off my chest..."

Yusuke finished that sentence for her "But you have a tendcy to not want to worry anyone so you just said that to Kurama because you knew he wouldn't push you like I am now."

Hoshi looked up with a pained expression on her face and nodded that he was right.

He sighed and then said "What about now, have you had any dreams lately that have been bothering you?"

Hoshi again, nodded her head "I had one last night...the one last night was about you and Kurama...you both died in my dream. It scared me and worried me. Usually my dreams are either warnings of possible future events or they can be future events that will happen. I never know which one the dreams will mean til' the time comes. But I don't want to wait for that, I don't want to lose any of you. And having those kinds of dreams, of any of you dieing, really scares me and it hurts, to see the expression on your faces as you...as you..." and right then and there Yusuke pulled Hoshi into a tight and brotherly hug. He held her knowing that she was holding back and that she need to just cry and get it all out, though Koema was not liking him focusing more on this rather than the job at hand, he could care less, when his friends are hurting, physically or emotionally, he would help them, no matter what. He rubbed her back "It's okay. You know you can cry, it's okay to. You'll so much better afterwards." after that was said Puu appeared on his shoulder and looked down at Hoshi and said sadly "Puu." Yusuke laughed "See, even Puu thinks you should just get it all out. He's worried too."

Hoshi nodded her head and with her arms already holding Yusukes back she grabbed some of his lose shirt and started to shake as she started to cry. All her emotions and feeling coming out in one wave, all of it from her dreams to her feelings for Kurama and her fear of losing her adopted big brother and just everything.

Yusuke just smiled and held Hoshi til' her crying was done and she slowly walked out of his embrace and smiled up at him, with a tear stained face "Thankx, Yususke."

Yusuke just gave his famous big wide smile "Anytime Hosh. Now, lets this over and done with. I want to go back home and sleep."

Hoshi just laughed and they continued to try to find something from the creature.

* * *

It had been anywhere from one hour to two and they met back at the place they split up from. It was surprising that no one but Kuwabara found anything. He had found a piece of the tentacle. He had explained that it was in the water and still slightly alive, that is til he fried it with his Spirit energy. He had felt it's creepiness before he found it.

Hoshi smiled and after the Spirit World mail delivery/pickup had come, which was a crow, they had all decided to go back home and rest til' they got more news from Koema on the piece of that tentacle. Everyone headed back to their houses except for Hoshi, who wanted to think some more on her dreams told the guys she was going to head to the park to do some thinking.

Kuwabara just replied with an "Okay, have fun with that thinking."

Kurama looked at her and asked as he walked up to her and stopped in front of her "Would you like some company?"

Hoshi smiled and simply shook her head and headed off in the general direction of the park.

Kurama watched her figure become smaller in the distances and headed home himself. Yusuke had went home and intended on getting more sleep in, a nap at least, and that is just what he did.

* * *

Later in the afternoon when it was nearing evening but not quiet Yusuke decided to pay his foxy friend a visit. He had saw Kurama walk up to Hoshi and asked her something when she shook her head no Kurama had headed back home but Yusuke could see the confusion and possibly hurt in his face. Yusuke thought the fox must be confused and worried because of Hoshi's change in her attitude, not that it was mean or had changed in a bad way, but she was all blushing before and a bit nervous but happy to be around him and seemed like she wanted to be around him more than when she first arrived and now she just wanted to be alone and think alone.

Yusuke sighed and said tiredly as he made his way to his redhead's friend's house "Why do relationships always have to be soo freakin annoying and confusing."

Just as Yusuke rang the door bell he could see Kurama sitting up in his room, on his bed, just laying there as if in deep thought, most like about Hoshi.

Yusuke just smiled and shook his head, the fox had it bad. Shiori opened the door and smiled kindly at Yusuke and invited him in, knowing that the young teenager was there most likely to visit with Shuuichi. Shiori told Yusuke that her son was up in his room.

Yusuke made his way up to Kurama's room and when he got there he knocked. Kurama had said a loud to come in and Yusuke did just that. He came in and just lazily sat down on the bed as Kurama sat up and looked out the window, still thinking. Yusuke decided to let the fox speak first, to see if he had anything to say.

"Yusuke, is Hoshi okay. She seemed distracted and to not want to be around me. I know there is more to it than just distraction. But I can not figure out what else there can be." he brought up his legs and folded his arms on them, placing his chin on his arms as the wind blew through his open window and blew his hair every which way gently and slowly.

Yusuke sighed "She should tell you herself. I know because I wouldn't let her leave until she told me. But you should ask her yourself. I bet she'll tell ya." he patted his friend on his back and got up to leave. Before he left through the door way though he stopped and turned around "Hey Kurama."

Kurama looked over at Yusuke "Yes Yusuke?"

Yusuke grinned at Kurama and said as he pointed in the general direction of the park "Go get her man."

Kurama just smiled and nodded his head as he got up off his bed and made his way down the stairs with the black haired Spirit Detective. Kurama walked to the door and saw Yusuke out saying good bye to the black haired young man and said before the boy could make it to far down the porch "Yusuke!" the young man turned around.

Kurama smiled and said happily and kindly "Thank You."

Yusuke just smiled that big goofy smile of his and headed back home. His mission complete and happy for his friends. He hoped everything would work out for the both of them.

* * *

Kurama slowly made his way to the park, not wanting to rush seeing Hoshi but at the same time he really wanted to see her so it was a bit hard to slow his pace but he did nonetheless.

As he reached the park and entered through the front he spread out his sense to see where in the park she was. He closed his eyes and let the wind caress his cheeks and blew his hair front one side of his shoulder back to the other and that pattern went on until he could sense where in the park she was.

He headed towards the back, farther past where they had first met Hoshi.

Where he found her was near a cliff, over looking the ocean.

_**"Every endless night has a dawning day**_

_**Every darkest sky has a shining ray**_

_**And it shines on you baby can't you see**_

_**You're the only one who can shine for me"**_

His breath caught in his throat and he just stared at her just sitting there legs hanging over the edge of the cliff. Her hair shined in the setting sun's glow and it moved gently and smoothly in the winds breeze. The outfit that she had put on that day had her shinning out against the dark, like a shinning star among the darkest night.

Hoshi sighed, he could hear it with his fox hearing, and she started to stand. She was careless and wan't watching her footing. She slipped and had it not been for Kurama she would have fell over the cliff. He caught her and brough her to his chest and leaped backwards away from the cliff to a safe distance. The moment both had them scared, well Hoshi was scared, Kurama more or less scared for her and just happy he was there to catch her. He held her gently but tightly to him, her head layinh on his chest and his chest rising and falling quickly from the quick actions he had taken just before. Hoshi herself was breathing a but quickly, she didn't know what was happening and it all happened so fast she didn't have time to think about anything nor have time to say anything.

Kurama stepped back but only far enough where he was still holding onto her shoulders and she looked from where she was looking at his chest to up at his eyes. His eye's sparkled like the greenest of grass just after a spring rainfall, when the grass is sparkling from the Spring tears.

Hoshi looked into those pools of green and just stared into them with all the love and care she had for the man that those eyes belonged to. Neither said a word.

_**"[CHORUS: It's a private emotion that fills you tonight**_

_**And a silence falls between us..."**_

_**  
**_The sun had set the rest of the way and the dark of the night had taken over the light from the sun.

_**"As the shadows steal the light**_

_**And wherever you may find it..."**_

Kurama brought one of his hands off one of her shoulder's and started to caress her cheek with his thumb. Gently rubbing it up and down her cheek, smoothly and softly, with so much love and care in his touches. Hoshi didn't fight the urge to lean into his loving touch and let her body do as it wanted. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand up and placed it over his hand as his hand stopped and just laid there with her hand on top his.

_**"Wherever it may lead**_

_**Let your private emotion come to me**_

_**Come to me"'**_

Kurama leaned down as Hoshi opened her eyes and kissed her cheek smoothly, ghosting his way down to her neck. There he places butterfly kisses which caused Hoshi to lean more into his body and mold with him. He stood there just giving her butterfly kisses up and down her neck.

_**"Every endless night has a dawning day**_

_**Every darkest sky has a shining ray"**_

Just as Kurama stopped his kisses the clouds moved slowly in the sky to reveal the bright ray of the moon's light. It shined down on the two, the light becoming their shinning beacon, a sign, that there was still hope, for the light shined on the heart's of hope.

_**"It takes a lot to laugh as your tears go by**_

_**But you can find me here till your tears run dry"**_

As the moon's light shinned down on the two Kurama noticed that Hoshi started to cry, but it was a silent and happy cry, for she smiled as her tears streamed down her face, one after the other. Kurama leaned down and kissed her tears away, tasting the salty and sweet tears that belonged to the young woman had come to care for with all his heart and soul.

After Kurama had kissed away her tears they walked back to a tree that a good distance away from the cliff. There they sat down, Kurama first, who leaned against it and then Hoshi, who leaned against him. They stayed like that til' the dead of night, enjoying the feel and the warmth of the other's body and the love radiating off their spirits.

* * *

**That was chapter eight, probably the most fluffiest chapter in this story so far, lol :D I loved writing this chapter but omg! How hard it was to write up the part towards the end with Kurama and Hoshi, and have the moment's and actions between them match up just right with the lyrics, or at least the moment's and the actions matched up with the lyrics just right. Placing the lyrics in the chapter was a random thing, lol :) I was trying to describe the moments and the touches between the two so the readers could feel it as they read it. It was so hard trying to nsyc the feelings with the characters, I pictured the actions and tried to feel what they felt like, as if I was Hoshi, and let me tell you, that was so freakin hard! lol :) But in the end I am so very happy with this chapter :) I hope I did a good job with it and with the placement of the lyrics. Okay! enough of my yapping :) Coming to a computer near you...Chapter 9 :D Don't know when I'll get it out but look out for chapter 9 :) Toodles:waves happily!: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Adventure's of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 9**

**Chapter 9 ya all:giggles: Don't mind me, I'm just high on life and just really happy :bounces in seat happily!: My thankx go out to ladyasile :) Thank you so very much ladyasile:glomps:huggles: You really have inspired me and helped me out so much :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I had a great time writing the beginning and the ending I love :) So happy readings ya all! Toodles:waves happily!: **

* * *

The morning after Kurama and Hoshi showed each other how they felt found the two laying together in Hoshi's bed, cuddling up agaist each other and sleeping soundly, with such peaceful looks to their faces. Sky , at some point of the night had moved from his mini bed to the pillow. He was now sleeping up on the pillow, towards the top, and looking at the scene had Kurama's head then you looked up at the pillow and you saw a dark blue ball of fur, you looked down and saw Hosh's laying right there, tucked into the cruck of Kurama's neck.

Hoshi stirred a bit and all Kurama did was hold the girl closer to him, as if the girl wasn't close enough to him. You could see a smile grace Kurama's face as he took a deep breath and Hoshi snuggled up to his chest and she smiled into his chest. The two lay like that for another two hours. Both comfortable and warm in each other's embrace. Sky was the first to wake, which was unusual, considering he liked his sleep.

"Hmmm...Ho-shi..." The small wolf stretched and crawled down to Hoshi's head, nudging the back of her head with his tiny paw, that was tipped with a light gray color "You up yet?" he said grugly.

Hoshi stirred and took Sky from the back of her head and brought him between her and Kurama, making sure not to squish him. The small wolf made no attempt to try and wiggle free, he just snuggled up to Hosh's chest as Kurama woke up just enough to bring his hand from around Hoshi's back to pet Sky lightly on the head and his hand went back to hold Hoshi to him but he too was careful not to squish the tiny wolf. It was a cute and adorable sight, between Kurama and Hoshi laid Sky, all snugged up to Hoshi and going back to sleep.

It wasn't til' late morning that all three started to stir and wake up fully. Though it took more time for Hoshi, considering she was a morning person but tended to take a bit more time to wake up.

"Hmmm...Sky...you hungry?" Hoshi said as she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hand that she freed from holding the tiny wolf but held him with the other hand.

Sky said tiredly "Ye-ah. I'm really hungry.." He said as he wiggled free from her one hand that was holding him and climb up on Kurama's head and laid back down, all curled up in a ball of dark blue fur.

Kurama just laughed, eye's still closed he said "I believe you said you were hungry Sky."

Sky mumbled a "Uh hu." and wiggled into some of Kurama's hair which made the fox giggle a bit because it tickled a little. Hoshi just smiled brought her hand up to Kurama's face and stroked his cheek with her hand. He leaned into her touch and brought his hand up and took her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand and then took it and held it to his heart saying "Your my bright star, my little Guardian."

Hoshi just smiled and leaned down to his hand that was holding hers to his heart and kissed his hand and said "Your my bright sun, that lights my day when it's dark."

Sky then said as he opened one eye and looked down at the two cuddling bodies and said "Gee, aren't we poetic and all happy this morning."

Hoshi tapped his head and said "Hey, shut up you little ball of fluff. I'm happy.

Sky then replied with a tired "And you weren't before. Besides I'm still tired, need more sleep, quiet please."

Hoshi then smiled up at him and said with a smirk "I thought you were really hungry?"

Sky then mumbeld a "I am, but I'm tried too."

Hoshi just sweat dropped and Kurama joined him in the sweat dropping. Hoshi got up and Kurama followed her, sitting up and letting the small wolf fall limply to his hand, the redhead caught the small wolf with ease and just places him back on the pillow and followed Hoshi downstairs to fix something to eat for them all.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Hoshi started to get out some pans and bowls. She felt like cooking a lot and she would make extra, encase the other's showed up. 

Hoshi smiled happily as she broke the eggs for the pancakes, and then Kurama walked up to her and hugged her to him from behind, and she just let him do so, loving the feeling it gave her, to be near someone she loved so much.

He then asked "Do you need any help?"

Hoshi looked up at him and said with a side ways smile "Only if you want to, I don't mind."

Kurama smiled, bent down to kiss her on her cheek and asked as he went back to holding her to him "What do you want me to do?"

Hoshi looked at him and asked "Do you know how to make any Japanese breakfast dishes?"

Kurama laughed and said "Yes, I do."

Hoshi then said with a little laugh and sweat dropping "Because I don.t. Hehehe."

Kurama got out the necessary things to make three different Japanese breakfast dishes.

Hoshi continued to make two other American breakfast. As the food cooked and the smell drifted up to the bedroom Sky's nose started to sniff the air at the wonderful mixture of food that smelt really good and delicious. He leaned up on his hind legs and with out opened his eyes he started to float in the air and floated out the bedroom down the hall, down the stairs and made his way in the kitchen. He had almost flew right in the refrigerator if Kurama had not grabbed him at the last minute.

Hoshi just shook her head as Kurama brought the slightly sleepy Sky over to her and she took him out of Kurama's hands and sat him on the island.

Hoshi tickled Sky's belly and he started to giggle "hehehe...that yawn tickles Hoshi." she did it some more to wake him up all the way and his giggles turned into full blown laughter "Hahahaha! stop! ...hahahaha! please! hehehehahaha!"

Hoshi stopped not wanting Sky to make a mess on her counters. Sky had woken up the rest of the way after that and smiled up at Hoshi and Kurama. Then he put his nose in the air and said with confusion "Something smells like it's burning." and both Hohsi and Kurama rushed over to the stove. They turned off their respectful burners and both sighed, the food would make it.

Just as Hoshi was setting the table, Sky helping by placing the untensals where they belonged the door bell rang.

Hoshi told Sky to continue setting up the table as she ran to the door. She opened it, somehow knowing that it would be gang, but Katio wasn't with them this time.

Hoshi asked confused "Where is Kaito?" Hoshi looked outside to see if she could find Yusuke's girlfriend anywhere.

Yusuke said "Eh, she had classes this morning. How ya doing Hosh?"

Yusuke asked as they made their way inside the house.

Hoshi beamed happily "I'm great! How about you?"

Yusuke said "Uhh, I'm fine. Did you get too much sleep?"

Hoshi smiled and then blushed saying "uhh no..."

Shizuru then cut in and said as she slung her arm around Hoshi's shoulder's and said with a smirk and nudge to the Guardians side "You guy's got together...didn't ya?"

Hoshi just giggled and said "Yeah. It's not official, but yeah."

Just as Hoshi said that the fox himself stepped in the hall way where everyone had stopped to chat and walked up to Yusuke "Hello Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled and said "Hey Kurama. So Hoshi here says you two finally hooked up. "

Kurama just giggled a bit and laughed at the way Yusuke phrased the statement and said "Yes, well we are together."

Botan then said happily as she clasped her hands together with a giggle. "Why don't you make it a official and ask her out Kurama!"

The girls that were present, minus Hoshi, all looked at Kurama and he just looked back at them, getting the feeling they would do some not to pretty things to him if he didn't make it official and right then and there.

Hoshi jumped in front of Kurama and said with a smile "Guys, he doesn't have to ask me out, we know we're together, that is plenty good enough for me."

Shizuru said "Whatever, if your happy then it really doesn't matter, now does it?"

Hoshi shook her head "Nope, and I'm happy the way things went."

That distracted the girls from the official asking Hoshi out topic and they crowed around her, save Shizuru who followed Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara into the Kitchen.

* * *

In the kitche Kuwabara asked as he slapped Kurama on the back, and not to lightly either "So what did happen between the two of ya?" 

Kurama just said "Wouldn't you two like to know."

Shizuru said with a light shrug "Don't care."

Kuwabara said "Yeah."

And Yusuke said with a slight shrug "Not really. I'm not into all that mushy crap." and leaned against the island.

Kurama then said with a smile and turned around to place the finished meal in contains to serve at the table "Well it is for me and Hoshi to know and not for your ears to hear."

Yusuke just shrug, not really caring but secretly he was happy his adopted sister got with the fox, he was a sweet guy and they were good together. Kuwabara simple said "Okay." and shrugged too. Shizuru just said "O-kay." and looked at the food that was already placed in the bowl for them to dig into at the table.

* * *

Back to the front door the girls were crowed around Hoshi asking her what happened and how they both got together. 

Botan said with much glee and excitement "You've just got to tell us all the details."

Hoshi smiled and said as she made her way to the kitchen "Not a chance."

Botan just looked shocked and said "What! Why not!" and stopped, everyone stopped.

Hoshi said "Because I just don't want to." she smiled and continued her way to the kitchen.

The girls followed her, Yukina being quiet but smiling just the same.

* * *

Everyone helped bring out the food and placed it on the table. The plates had both chop sticks and sliverwear, for anyone who wanted to use either. The food that was cooked for breakfast but it should have been brunch, was; panacakes, fish, misco soup, scrambled eggs, french toast, rice, and two other japanese dishes. 

Everyone digged in, and when I say digged in that described Sky perfectly. The little fur ball literally was stuffing the food in his mouth with his tiny paws, his cheeks all bulged out. Everyone stopped in mid bite and just started at the little wolf. After staring Yusuke broke the silence by saying "Damn, the little guy can pack away a good amount. Hahah!" and just laughed.

Hoshi, brought out her digital camera out of no where and took the picture, the flash went off and she said to no one in partiular "Another piece to add to the Kodak moment album."

Kurama leaned over to Hoshi, who was sitting right next to her, and said with a very happy smile and a thank you look "I really do appreciate you distracting the girls."

Hoshi said with blink of her eyes and then smiled and said "Ohh! you mean from the whole "ask her out officially" business?"

Kurama smile and said "Yes. I am happy with the way it turned out."

Hoshi said with a smile and took his hand from under the table and squeezed it to show she was happy too and say with that "Me too."

Kuwabara looked under the table and said with a smile "Do you guys need some...alone time?"

Hoshi blushed and said with a stammer "N-no. How's the food?"

Kurama just smiled and thought _Hmm, she is cute when she gets excited and blushes giggles_

Sky then flew under the table and brought out their hands, which were still linked to each other and gently laid their hands out on the table then said "That's better." and flew back to stuffing more food in his mouth.

Everyone set their dishes to the side after they were done and just casually talked. Sky sat on the table, or more like laid on his back and rolled a bit, his stomach was bulged out from all the food he ate and he said while rubbing his stuffed tiny tummy "That was sooo good. Aww." and just laid there, rolling slightly, side to side each time he made any kind of movement.

Just as Sky was making an attempt to get up, or try to get up, Hiei jumped in through the open window in the living and everyone knew who it was by now, the slight breeze and the whosh of cloth alerted them that Hiei had entered the house. Hiei made his way to the dinning room and leaned against the wall there.

Hoshi looked over and smiled at the fire demon and said with a very happy voice "Hi Hiei! How is our favorite fire demon today?"

Kurama just laughed a bit, knowing that Hoshi was still very happy about the both of them being together, he couldn't hide it too, he was very happy as well.

Hiei said "Hn. Detective, Genkai needs your help with something."

Yusuke looked at Kurama and Hoshi and both shrugged.

Yusuke frowned and asked "She needs my help now?"

Hiei said with a annoyed grunt of a " She needs you and the orange haired idiot too. Now lets go."

Kuwabara snickered and said "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Kuwabara finished as he got up out of his seat and went to the front door to head to Genkai's

Sky laughed his tiny round belly jiggling like jelly in a balloon "Hahaha! Yeah, someone did Kuwabara, hahaha!"

Hoshi had to snicker and laugh a bit too, it was funny and then when she was done laughing she said "That is enought already you two, be nice to Hiei. He seems extra annoyed today."

Hiei said "I'm beyond the point of annoyed Guardian." Hiei said as he stopped before he leaped out the window heading off who knows where.

Kuwama got up and said "Would you like me to help you with the dishes before I head home?"

Hoshi smiled sweetly at her red haired boyfriend and said "Naw, that is okay. Better get home before your mom finds' you gone and you have to make an excuse for her." Hoshi said as she winked.

Kurama said "I'll see you later then." and bent down and kissed Hoshi on her cheek and hugged her before he made his leave back home.

Hoshi signed and looked at Yusuke, who was still there. Yukina had got up and politely excused herself, following Kuwabara out the door and headed to Genkai's as well.

Hoshi asked "Yusuke, aren't you suppose to be going to Genkai's?"

Yusuke said "Yeah, yeah. I guess I better go before the old hag has a hissy fit about me being late." Yusuke said as he got up and started for the door. Before he could put his hand on the handle Sky flew up and zipped over to Yusuke and sat on his shoulder "I want to go with you too."

Hoshi said as she walked up to Sky and told him as she looked up at the little wolf "Sky, you shouldn't invite yourself like that. You should stay here with me. Or am I not good enough for you anymore little bud?"

Sky said happily "Of course! Your my best friend Hoshi!" and Sky leaped up and flew down to hug Hoshi on her cheeks and then said as he flew back up to Yusuke's shoulder's "Besides, I want to see Puu again and play with him. Hehe."

Hoshi said warningly but in good humor "Sky."

Yusuke said as he petted the little wolf in his tiny head "Naw, it's okay Hosh, he is fine. Besides, Puu misses him too." Yusuke then turned to looked down at Sky and asked "Ready?"

Sky said happily "Yeah!"

Yususke said as he opened the door and walked off the porch with a wave "See ya later Hosh!"

Hoshi replied back with "See ya later Yusuke! Sky! Be good!"

Sky yelled back "I will!" and waved back at his best friend and partner.

* * *

About two hours after Sky left with Yusuke Hoshi stopped drawing in her room and looked out the window. She could feel someone, someone was angry and yet sad at the same time, but it didn't feel like someone...alive. Hoshi thought as she walked down stairs and out the front door to stand on the porch and looked out and up at the sky. The feeling came from the park. _Why is it always the park?? I wonder...who it is that seems so angry and yet so sad _Hoshi thought sadly, the feelings of the person getting to her, the sadness the most. 

Hoshi decided to check it out. The other's were at Genkai's and Kurama had just got home. Besides, if she really needed help she could just send a Elemental Spirit Fairy to Kurama, they liked him and would find him the fastest.

Hoshi put her shoes on and a jacket, it started to get a bit nippy outside. She made her way to the park and then from there she followed the feelings of the person. She came across a couple dead corps of a few demons, they seemed to be low level demons, but still. Who would kill them, they seemed like they were living here, in the human world, they had on human clothing.

Hoshi said as she looked around for the person responsible for this mess "They must have been living here and was using some kind of illusion spell or something of the sorts to hide their true forms."

Hoshi turned around when she heard someone clapping their hands and looked to find a women in her mid thirdies. She wore an outfit of a warrior, boots, katana's on her aback, and loose fit black pants with a lose fit long sleeve shirt the color of a deep red rose.

"Very good. Now Where is the fox. I know you've seen. His aura is all over you."

Hoshi looked at the women like she grew three heads and said "What do you what with him." and Hoshi got in a slight fighting stance.

The woman threw her head back and laughed and then brought her head back and said with a smirk, that didn't look friendly at all "Revenge. For all the humans he's probably killed. Being a demon he's probably killed thousands."

Hoshi said as she took a step forward with much emotion in her voice "Your wrong, he has changed. I-I don't know what he might had done to you in the past, but he has changed. He is a sweet and..."

The woman cut her off by screaming angrily "No! Demon's don't change and they never will!" the woman then said as she reached for one of her katana's "If you won't tell me where he is then I'll have no choice but to kill you. A human protecting a demon, how disgraceful."

Hoshi stood her ground and said back with much force "I'll never let you hurt him."

The woman squinted her eyes and then widen "You-you love him!"

Hoshi smiled happily and said with a lot of love in her voice "Yes, I do love him."

The woman got angry and charged Hoshi as she screamed "How can you!" and as she neared Hoshi she unshethed her second katana and brought one of them down towards Hoshi's side and the other up to her head.

Hoshi was quick to react and silently called upon her sai's, they appeared and she blocked the womans attack, but one sai slipped and one of the woman's katana's's cut Hoshi slightly on her arm, Hoshi winched and Hoshi skidded to a stop as the Eliminator pushed her forward, full force. What was she thinking, she couldn't protect Kurama on her own. This woman seemed to hold much anger and the anger was giving this dead woman a lot of power. It was hopeless, this dead woman turned warrior was far stronger than she.

Hoshi sighed, and felt the weight of defeat on her shoulder's. She murmured. "I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

Sky then flew to her head. She had let him go with Yusuke to Genkai's temple. Why was he here?!

Sky said angerly "Why?! Why are you doing this alone. You don't have to protect him by yourself." Sky sighed and calmed down then said "We're here with you." and at that the other's burst through the bushes that were near by.

Yususke was pissed "What the hell do you think your doing Miss Guardian?!" he said as he stalked up to her and looked down into her face.

Hoshi winched. She knew she was in big trouble, because Yusuke only used her title when he was pissed.

Hoshi said honestly "I don't know. I-I didn't want..." as she looked down at the ground.

Kurama came up to her and placed a hand on her cheek "We all fight as a team, as friends. Do you understand." Kurama asked gently and calmly.

Hoshi looked up from the ground, stared ahead and remembered what her mother said before she died _"A person is stronger with friends and loved one's by...their...side."_

Hoshi then looked up at Kurama and replied with "Yes. I do now." Hoshi turned to the Eliminator and asked one question that was bugging her "Why? Why him?!" and pointed to Kurama, her pointing hand shaking a bit.

The Eliminator laughed and said "Because, he is a demon, a monster and all monster's must die!" and she lunged for Kurama.

Hoshi blocked the Eliminator with her sai's saying "What difference does it make if he is demon or not?!"

The other woman then said angerly "He must repent for his crimes of murder!"

Hoshi gathered strength she didn't know she had and pushed the older woman back saying "He already has. He has a loving family, and friends. We care for him dearly."

The woman mad and angry pushed away from Hoshi and then took a deep angry breath and charged at Kurama again, rage burning in her eyes. This time Hoshi grabbed her and held her tight, holding down her arms and said "Your not even alive!" Hoshi took a deep breath to calm down and then continued "You've been searching for him and other demons but in that time he and perhaps many other demons' have changed, for the good."

Hoshi took another steady breath and said with much sadness and loss "I-I had a friend in my world. She was part demon and some of the people hated her for being part demon and some of the demon's hated her for being part human. But all she needed was a friend, to be herself. Lilly was my best friend and I loved her with all my heart." Hoshi let a tear roll down her face as she finished "I loved her for the demon and human of her."

The woman yelled while wiggling in Hoshi's hold "You understand nothing girl!" and stabbed Hoshi with her one Katana in the same arm but in a different spot, Hoshi winced but recovered quickly and held her grip firm on the woman and said "But not all demons are as evil as the one's that...murdered your family. They would want you to move on and find peace."

The woman screamed and thrashed around wildly screaming "No! They are all the same!...all...the...same." and she started to calm down. She slumped in Hoshi's arms and started to cry. As she started to speak again everyone moved in closer but not too close to give her space.

"My family; husband and my two girls. We were coming home from the market and demons surrounded us, we couldn't get past them. My husband fought them off as many as he could handle before they...they killed him. They left me alive to watch my two little girls die in front of me. A group of people had come, but they were too late to save my family, I was left, the only one alive in my family. I had no life after that but to hunt down and kill all demons."

Hoshi lessen her hold on the woman and let her lay on her chest, holding her head to her chest and hugged it with her arms, gently stroking the woman's head as she continued to cry.

Hoshi then said with much sadness and heartbreak and yet hope was there too "You can be with them now."

Kurama slowly and carefully knelled in front of the woman and said softly "I'm so sorry...for your loss." Kurama looked at her with sad filled green eyes. Those sad filled green eyes tore into Hoshi's very soul and she felt all his sadness and pain for this woman.

The woman slowly turned to look at Kurama and found both sadness and hope there. Something she had never seen in a demon before now. She smiled and for the first time in a very long time felt freed and at peace. She closed her eyes and said as she nestled into Hoshi's gentle hold "Thank you."

As she started to fade away she turned her head up to Hoshi, tears streaming down her face but a peaceful and happy look in her eyes, and said softly "Don't lose the heart you have for your friends and the fox. Keep that hope strong in your heart and...fight...for what...you believe in."

Then the woman, also known as the Eliminator, disappeared in a sparkling silver light. Hoshi sighed in relief and happiness for the peace the woman finally got to have. She stood up from her knee's and winced a bit, she had forgotten her two stab wonds the woman had given her in their fight.

Kurama held her by her shoulder's but genltly as not to hurt her any more or cause her any pain. He then said as he looked down at her with love filled eyes "We should get those cleaned up and wrapped."

Hoshi just nodded and the two started to walk off towards her home. Kuwabara was on Hoshi's side, Yusuke was walking on Kurama's side.

Kuwabara said with a big smile as he looked over at Hoshi "I could go for some pizza. How about you Hoshi?"

Hoshi smiled over at Kuwabara and replied with "That sounds great to me!"

Yusuke looked over at Kurama as Hoshi and Kuwbara discussed pizza toppings "Yo, ya feel better now that you don't have some woman trying to kill you?"

Kurama looked from Hoshi talking to Kuwabara about pizza's to Yusuke and said "Yes. But even more so knowing that the woman found peace."

Yusuke smiled and said "She would have had made a great addition to the team. What with her attitude. Her and Hiei would have had loads of fun, her hating demons and him not liking human's too much. Hahaha!" Yusuke laughed at the thought.

* * *

**:dances happily!: OMG! I'm already at chapter 9! I can't believe it! And It's all thankx to ladyasile! So again, Thank you sooo very much for all your reviews and all your comments and just everything, you have really helped motivate and inspired me with this :glomps!: Thank you:huggles: Have a great day and happy writings:) Toodles:wave:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Adventures of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 10**

**We are at chapter 10 :does happy dance around the dinning room:D I can't believe I'm at chapter 10! It's great and I have ideas of where I want to go with this story too! I just have to find the piece of paper with the ideas first :sweat drops: Oh well :shrugs: I'll find it soon enough and in the mean time I'll just keep on writing onehots :giggles:) So! enjoy this chapter and have some fun with it and laugh your head off, or don't and just giggle, whatever you do I hope you enjoy this chapter. Toodles:waves happily:D **

* * *

The gang had agreed to spend the night at Hoshi's, it was late by the time they had gotten back to her house and they all were to tired to try and walk home. That morning found Hoshi in her bed with a certain red haired fox laying next to her, she had the wall and Kurama was holding her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her side and Hoshi had her arms wrapped around his hand that was laying limply across her side. They fitted togethre, their bodies molded as if they were born for each other. The only person you could seen when you walked into Hoshi's room was Kurama, his hair sprayed around the pillow and a sleeping Sky. This time Sky went from his bed to Kurama's head, and that is what you saw, a dark blue fur ball curled up in a ball on top of Kurama's head, if that wasn't a Kodak moment, I don't know what would be. 

Sky stirred in his sleep and mumbled "Hmmm, chocolate chip pancakes." and then stopped and wrapped his self up in Kurama's hair, forgetting he was laying on top of hair. Needless to say, what Kurama awoke to that morning was something furry and slightly plump tangled in his hair.

Kurama moaned happily as he started to wake up. He took his hand and started to rub one of Hoshi's hands that was wrapped around his arm. He smiled, eyes still closed but he was slowly starting to wake up. Hoshi reacted to Kurama's gentle and soft strokes to her hand by snuggling closer to his body, wanting to be as close to the fox as her body could get.

Hoshi then said sleepy eye's still closed "We should get up, the other's might be hungry. I know I am. Sky is most likely hungry if nothing else." Hoshi then started to move but Kurama didn't want her to move from being molded to his chest. Hoshi giggled and rolled over to Kurama's kneck, she leaned up opening her eyes and started to kiss his kneck lightly. Kurama sighed happily and encircled her in his arms. Hoshi smiled into her kisses on his kneck and began to say something but no words came out as Kurama stiffened. He felt something in his hair, all tangled up in it. What could it be?!

Kurama sat up and as he did so Sky fell from the top of his head and hanged there, all tangled up in Kurama's hair. -click- then there was a flash of some sorts. Kurama looked over at Hoshi and saw she still had her digital camera up to her eye, looking out the eye window. She smiled as she kept the camera there "Well how can I pass up a picture like this, it's just priceless and well cute." she giggled and stuck her camera in her pockets.

Kurama smiled and asked as hi pointed to the still sleeping Sky hanging from Kurama's hair "Do you mind helping me get him out of here."

Hoshi just giggled and scooted over into Kurama's lap and started to untangle Sky from Kurama's hair. Once she got Sky untangled from Kurama's hair Hoshi suggested that he go in her shower and take a shower, to help th tangles out. She went and got him a fresh towl out of the closet and call up some close that would fit him from one of the spells that was easy for her to do.

Hoshi was in the kitchen and the rest of the young men; Yusuke, Kuwabara, and yes even Hiei, who was in his usual spot, in a tree, were still sleeping so Hoshi thought she would at least start breakfast. While Hoshi was starting breakfast Kurama was taking a shower and the others were just starting to wake up, of course Kuwabara woke up from the smell of Hoshi cooking in the kitchen. Yusuke yawned and streched his arms and lazily got up off the couch. He made his way into the kitchen and sat at one of the stool chairs sniffed the air and said still a bit sleepy "Smells good." Hoshi didn't know if Yusuke drank coffee or not for breakfast and so she walked from the stove over to the island and leaned forward and asked Yusuke "What do you drink for breakfast usually, I have orange juice, apple juice, fruit juice, fruit v8, uhh milk, chocolate milk, vanilla milk, strawberry milk, uhh mint vanilla milk, tea, herbal tea, orange tea, and cappuccino."

Yusuke just blinked at all the drinks that Hoshi just named off and just said "Coffee is fine."

Hoshi got a mug out and poured the sleepy Spirit Detective some coffee and handed it to him then brought over the creamer and sugar shakers.

Yusuke yawned some more and replied with a half yawn "Thankx Hosh."

Hoshi just smiled and said while making her way back over to the stove "Your welcome."

While the other's were getting up and cleaning up their bedding and putting it away in the hall closet Sky was scheming something for Yusuke, though the small wolf did like Yusuke he thought a little prank would be something fun, that and he was just plan bored this morning, he decided to spice things up a bit this morning.

Sky rubbed his hands together in a screaming way "That will work nicely, oh yes." and flew off to Hoshi's study to retrieve a book that had certain spells Hoshi kept in there, there were all sorts. Some containing spells for calling up a variety of foods, and to those that called up weapons, and any other materials that might be needed. Sky just wanted to book for the chocolate pudding spell. IT was used to make a small amount but if Sky changed it a bit it could work very nicely. He found it in one of the smaller drawers and flew slowly with the book in his two little paws back to Hoshi's room, he had thought Kurama was out of the bathroom and down stairs, considering he didn't hear the showering going anymore. He sat the book on the bed and sat cross legged on the bed and started to read over the spell, to make sure he had it memorized. He clapped his paws together when he finally had the spell memorized and then he had to come up with a plan to get only Yusuke up here. The little wolf was getting all excited about the prank. Now he was thinking where he should pull the prank, Hoshi's bed room was upstairs and getting Yusuke up here without Hoshi would be a problem, but if he took the prank in the kitchen right before they started to eat it would be perfect, plus there were toppings in the frig, he just giggled at the toppings thought.

Sky took the book back to her study and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and then he had to think up a plan to get Hoshi out of the kitchen and have just Yusuke come in here at the right time. He had an idea, he had just come from the bedroom and he thought he could smell Kurama's scent still in there, though it didn't sound like he was in there, he could say that the fox needed help with something. Yes that would work out perfectly. He flew over to Hoshi and told her that the fox needed her help with something and that Sky was not told what he needed help with. Hoshi just looked at the little wolf and then shrugged and headed up stairs. It was all going just perfectly. He then hears someone ask him something from the island stool chairs.

"Hey Sky, you are up early. Must have smelt the food like Kuwabara, hehehe."

Sky couldn't believe his luck, Yusuke was right here and no one else was in the kitchen. Sky smiled a smile that told someone that he was up to something but hid the look from Yusuke and then flew up to Yusuke and asked him nicely with a pout on his face "Could you get something for me, it's in the cabnits.

Yusuke strugged and said "Yeah, sure." and walked over to the cabnits. There was a nice space between the cabnits and the island so Sky's prank would work out nicely.

Yusuke had just opened the door to one of the cabnits and was just turning around to say "Where is..."

and then there was this big container of chocolate pudding and Yusuke went to move and slipped in with a big _thunk!_ and you could hear Yusuke swearing "Ahh damn it!. That freakin hurt!" and as Yusuke tried to get up and get out of the odd container of Chocolate pudding that appeared out of no where he kept on slipping.

Kurama was just coming out of the bathroom and met Hoshi at the door way and they blushed, though the were going out it was still new to them, they both giggled at their slight shyness and then they heard a _thunk!_ and Hoshi and Kurama ran downstairs and went in the kitchen and didn't see the container of chocolate pudding and Hoshi tripped over the edge of the container which made Kurama trip over her and they both landed int he pudding, with Kurama shirtless and still slightly wet from his shower, so the pudding was slipping down his chest very slowly and was mixing in with the water. Hoshi looked over and saw Yusuke sitting in the pudding and a look of annoyance on his face of which you could only see his eyes and part of his nose, the rest was covered in pudding, which was slowly rolling down his body. Hohsi just laughed out loud, holding her stomach and Kurama said confused "How did a uhh..." looking at the container continued "a metal tub of pudding get in your kitchen Hoshi?"

Hoshi thought about that for a minute and then it clicked, Sky's usually early morning rising and him stating that the fox needed help with something, it was all starting to make sense. As she was thinking about the whole situation she started to giggle and Yusuke yelled at her saying "It's not funny Hosh! I'm covered in chocolate pudding, I'm still tired and I'm hungry damn it!" and slapped his fits in the pudding, making it splatter all over the kitchen. Hoshi couldn't help it, she just bursted out laughing.

"Hahahahaha!"

Kurama not being able to contain his laughter also bursted out into laughter "Hahahaha! Yusuke you must admit, it is a bit amusing and rather sudden for such a prank to be pull. Hehehe."

Yusuke just hmphed and crossed his arms over his chest and just sat there, after the laughter died down from Hoshi and Kurama they heard someone make their way into the kitchen and they could hear the fire demon's voice saying annoyingly "What is all the racket for?!" and just as that sentence ended poor Hiei fell victim to the prank, yes, Hiei, the every knowing fire demon fell victim to the chocolate pudding prank.

Now that was funny to Yusuke "Hahahahahah! Hiei, man! I can't believe you didn't see that coming."

Hiei only "Hn" and sat there leggs crossed, not bothering to get up, knowing that he would most likely end up back on his rear end or worse, face first in the brown creamy substance.

Everyone in the pudding was either laughing or getting annoyed with the whole situation, which at the moment the only person annoyed now was Hiei, and Yusuke had caused Kurama and Hoshi to start laughing again.

They laughed for a good while and then they heard snickering coming from behind the counter.

Hoshi dieing down from the laughter said "Sky, we know your in here, come on out."

Sky flew out from behind the island, from the other side, and just floated there in the air, looking down at his handy work. Honesty, he wasn't planning on getting Kurama and Hoshi in on the prank, they just stumbled in on it, quiet literally too. And the fire demon, well that was an accident too, the prank was only made for the black haired Spirit Detective. So all in all the prank worked out better than Sky could imagine it. The small wolf smiled happily and then his eye's popped open and he snapped his paws, forgetting about the "toppings". He flew over to the frig and started to pull out all sorts of toppings. Everyone watched curiously. After he had all the toppings he wanted out he started to dip out a glob of whip cream and flew to each person in the pudding placing the glob of whip cream on their heads. After the whip cream was done he went to the nuts next, and sprinkled a fair amount on everyone's head, on top of the whip cream. And then came the finishing touch, he untwisted a jar of cherries and took one out for each person. After done with his piece of art he flew back to admire his creation.

He then started to laugh out loud "Hahaha!" and was holding his stomach as he was laughing over the prank.

The laughing caused Kuwabara, who was still slightly sleepy to come out of the living, in which he was sitting on the couch, and just stood there, and looked for the others, he could see Sky laughing his head off in the air and looking down at something. Kuwabara walked from the kitchen door way and over to the scene of Yusuke, Kurama, Hoshi, covered from head to toe in chocolate pudding, the only person not totally covered in pudding was Hiei. They all had a nice amount of whip cream on their head and then there were some nuts on top of the whip cream and to top off the scene there was a cherry placed at the top of each of their sweet covered heads.

Kuwabara just stood there and then suddenly "Hahahaha!" What happened to you guys. You look like a giant ice cream sunday, minus the ice cream."

Sky snapped his paws and said "I knew I was forgetting something! Oh well" and shrugged.

Hoshi gave Kuwabara a look and said with chocolate pudding still sliding down her "Don't give him any idea's Kuwabara."

Yusuke just nodded his head and said as he sat there, arms crossed "Yeah you idoit."

Hiei just "Hn"

Kurama said kindly "Yes Kuwbara. Please do not give him any more ideas. I'm sure we would all appreciate it."

Everyone looked when a flash of light went off and they saw that Hoshi had her camera out, again!

Everyone just sweat dropped and Hoshi looked at everyone and said "What, this is so a Kodak moment, can not pass this picture up." and then she stuck her camera back in her magical pocket.

* * *

In a room filled with blue and green fire a figure stood in front of a mirror, watching Hoshi and the gang clean themselves up after Sky's random prank. The figure laughed a bit and said with such erieness that it made the figure kneeling behind him shudder. 

"Haha. Have fun with your friend while you can Guardian. I will have this world. You can not stop Miss. Guardian."

The figure turned to the kneeling person behind them and said with a sneer "Go, capture Hoshi Kibou and bring her to me."

The figure got up off their knee's bowed and vanished in a gust of wind.

* * *

Hoshi was just getting out of the shower and pulling on her shirt, she has already put on her pants and a pair of socks. She then made her way down to the kitchen where everyone was sitting or standing around, now all clean. 

Just as Hoshi had entered the kitchen the door bell rang and she made her way to answer it. Just as she opened the door it revealed Tory to be standing there, with a smile on his face.

Hoshi made to slam the door in his face. Just as she was about to though he put his hand out and held the door open. Hoshi growled and asked in a voice that filled with anger and annoyance "What are you doing here? Leave, now."

Tory smirked and said "No. I have come here for something and I'm not leaving without it. Got it."

Just then Kurama came walking up to the open door and a smirking Tory. Kurama looked at the man and then at Hoshi's face, it was all red, filled with anger. Kurama then turned his face from Hoshi's to Tory's and said "What business do you have here?"

Tory smirked and said as he stepped in the house "None of your business fox."

Kurama then said "I think it is my business." and withdrew a rose from his head, but as he did so Tory was quick and grabbed Hoshi by the neck and held her to his chest, her back to his chest, and her struggling ot free herself.

Kurama tensed, not know what this man's intentions were.

Tory then smirked "Good fox. Don't come any closer and your precious love won't get hurt." and Tory stepped out of the house slowly, watching Kurama to make sure the fox didn't try something sneaky.

However it wasn't the fox that Tory had to worry about. Hoshi was quick to bit down on Tory's arm, she knew that in this position that he was too strong for her but if she bit him, then maybe that would work.

As Tory yelled out in pain his grip lessoned and Hoshi made a mad run for the house's doorway but was grabbed and Tory twirled her around and punched her good and hard in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Hoshi's eye's widen from the sudden lack of air and then she coughed and passed out, Tory catching her falling form in his arms. He then swung her over his shoulder's and as the other's came running out of the kitchen and up to Kurama Tory vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves.

* * *

**I realize that this chapter is probably the shortest I have written for this story, and now after looking at the word count it isn't as short as I thought it was :giggle:) For what I want to happen in the next three chapters this chapter has to end here. So I hope you liked the chapter and I hope that you got some laughs out of it as I did while typing it up :giggles: I would love to thank ladyasile for all her help with this story and for reviwing so much as well! Thank so very much ladyasile :glomps ladyasile: Well Have a great day and take care of yourselves :) Toodles :waves happily!:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adventures of Hohsi's Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chatper: 11**

**Hello all! Here is the 11th chapter :D I had a great time writing it and well enjoy:) Toodles:waves happily!:**

* * *

Yusuke and the others were trying to figure out a way to rescue Hoshi. Sky was flying all over the house trying to find some thing that might help but the little wolf was unsuccessful. The boys were gathered in Hoshi's kitchen. It seemed that any trace of Tory's energy that was on the front porch stayed there, and didn't lead anywhere else. Hiei had made a quick trip around the city and couldn't detect the man's energy. Hiei could tell that Kurama was pissed off but he wasn't showing it. Hiei just smirked and thought how amusing it was. Though he wouldn't admit it, having the Guardian woman and that wolf around amused him and gave him someone new to pick on.

"Shouldn't we go out and look for her guys?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei said frustrated, though he didn't show it "I've already searched around the city and couldn't find a trace of the man's energy, or the Guardian's. Where else do you suggest we look." asked a bit irritated at the orange haired detective.

Kuwabara thought about that for a minute or two "Uhh. I don't know."

Hiei breathed out "Idiot."

Yusuke suddenly slammed his fists onto the island "Damn it! I can't believe none of us sensed that bastard!"

Kurama walked, what little way he had to, over to Yusuke and placed a comforting hand on the detective's shoulder "Yusuke, tings happen. He probably had someone more powerful than himself makes his energy. Perhaps someone that knows about us. Do not worry, we will get her back." the last sentence was said in a hopeful manner.

Yusuke straighted up and looked at Kurama and saw that look of 'I'm going to kick their asses when I get my hands on them' look. Yusuke smiled and brighten up a bit "Yeah, we will get her back."

Inside Kurama was irritated and annoyed that he couldn't do anything to help Hoshi, she was standing right in front of him in Tory's grasp but the bastard had materialized away and they couldn't trace his energy. But at the same time he was hopeful that they would find her, they had to, if he had to he would turn into Yoko, but that was his last resort.

Sky flew over to Yusuke and settled down on his shoulder "I wonder if that boy, the one we rescued from that group of demons, knows anything."

Yusuke thought about that for a minute "You know, you might have something there Sky." and rubbed the little wolf's head gently.

Sky smiled big "Of course!" and puffed out his stomach.

Everyone laughed and then got down to business of trying to locate that young demon boy.

* * *

Hoshi was kept in a cell but it wasn't that dirty or anything liked that. It sort of reminded her of a jail cell but jail cells didn't have a demon guarding, or whatever they were, guarding each and every single jail cage.

Hoshi sighed "Stupid Tory. Knew I couldn't trust that butt head." and she sat hard on the bed sticking out from the green painted large stone wall.

She had tried many times to try and take a collar they had placed on her while she was knocked out, off. It was useless. Every time she tried she would get shocked and it hurt. She even tried to bend her self out of there, considering that her room was surrounded by stone blocks, but that didn't work either. When she tried to use her bending power's it hurt even worse than when she tried to take the damn thing off.

"Well, at least this place has some color to it." and she continued to sit there thinking of a way to try and break herself out of there.

* * *

"She won't talk." Tory said as he knelt at a throne of a person shaded by the shadows. There was blue torches lit here and there in the room, causing shadows to dance all over the room.

"Then we'll get something that will maker her talk," the figure leaned out of the shadows as a woman laughed and continued "won't we, my dear Tory. She will be forced to join us, wheather she likes it or not.

"Yes Mistress." he bowed and as he started to existed out of the room he had thought going through his head. When he first joined with this woman she had said she would try to help him with gaining control of this mission, but seemed she wasn't trying as hard, though he still believed her. On the other hand he had seen what she did to the kid's she kept here, and he didn't like it, but he had told himself over and over that it was none of his business, but those kid's screams and sorrow filled, sad cried kept playing in his head, he kept hearing them every night he went to sleep. What was he going to do? This woman was crazy and he feared that if he tried to leave her she would kill him for leaving her. What could he do? He didn't know. He was lost and had no one to turn to.

The woman bellowed to the guard at the double, huge doors "Go get me one of the children."

The guard bowed and made his way out the doors. when they closed another guard materialized by the doors and stood there, guarding them. Two more stood outside the doors guarding the outside of the room.

"They will pay, all the humans will pay, exspecually the scientists, they will pay in a very slow and painful death, oh yes. Their cruelty will be punished, hahahaha!"

* * *

"Where the hell is he?! When we need him we can't find the little brat!" Yususke was getting irritated. They had been in demon world for an hour now and no one sensed or could find the demon boy's spirit energy.

Hiei looked to the dark cloudy sky and said in a bored tone "There is a very low level spirit energy...to the south."

Sky was in a rush and rushed ahead not thinking of what was towards the south.

Yusuke shouted at the little blue fur ball "Sky! wait!" Yusuke sighed "Damn it! Now we're gonna have to..."

and he stopped as he spotted Sky but the little wolf wasn't alone. Sky was surround by some creatures, that didn't feel like demons or humans. Yusuke finished "...save his ass." Yusuke got in a fighting stance "We don't have time for this, damn it!" he looked at Sky and said "Transform Sky."

Sky sweat dropped and said "I can't. Only Hoshi can activate the transforming spell. I can't do it. We both have to be together, hehe." and laughed nervously.

Yusuke threw a punch at a creature that was attacking him from the side and said "Oh freakin great!"

Kuwabara called out "Spirit Sword!" and he created a sword out of his spirit energy. He was kicking ass, taking a creature here, a creature there.

Mean while Kurama and Hiei were standing back to back.

Hiei commented sourly and annoyed "Hideous creatures." and withdrew his sword.

Kurama agreed "Yes. But like Yusuke said," he paused and flipped out of the way of a flying dagger. He landed and finished "we don't have time for this. Rose Whip!" he spun around and took out about ten creatures, whipping them to pieces.

* * *

A bulky creature ran to the throne where the woman sat "Mistress, there is trouble. A group of demon's and humans, are causing trouble."

She arched a eyebrow and said "Then go take care of them. I have other business to attend to here."

The bulky creature bowed and said before he left "As you wish Mistress." and took off to take care of the trouble makers.

Just as the hug double doors closed they were opened back up and another guard, not as bulky, came in and he had with him a young human girl. He brought the girl up to the woman. The woman got up out of the throne and walked down to the child, the woman didn't kneel or talk sweet to the girl. She simply looked down at the girl. The girl looked up at the woman and even though she was scared she tried to be brave but it wasn't working out too well, her knees shook and tears started to form in her eyes and slide down her rounded cheeks.

The woman looked from the girl to the guard standing there, holding onto the rope that was tied around the collar that the girl was wearing and it connect to her arms that were tied behind her back.

The woman smiled, but it was wicked "She will do nicely." she looked to two guards that just walked in. "You two, go get the Guardian and bring her here." the two guards bowed and went back out the doors.

* * *

Kuwabara shouted to the other's "Guys! I found the boy!" Kuwabara went to break the boy out but was shocked "Oww!" that hurt."

Yusuke and the rest came running over. They had finished taking out the creatures.

"Kuwabara what the hell are you doing standing there for?! Get the kid out!"

Kuwabara shouted back with "I would Urameshi! But the damn thing shocked me!"

As the two continued to argue about it Hiei walked up to the bars and sliced them in half, the boy stepped out and looked around confused.

Kuwabara said lowly , after him and Yusuke were done arguing, "Show off." this comment was directed towards Hiei of course.

Kurama looked down at the demon boy, knelt on his knee's and asked "What is wrong?"

The boy looked at Kurama and said "That woman, the one that was with you guys when you saved me, where is she?"

Kurama sighed and said as he placed a gentle and caring hand on the boys shoulder "We were hoping you would know something about that. Has there been anything odd happening herein Demon World? Anything out of the ordinary?"

The boy stood there thinking then said "Yeah. These guys, the one's that put me in there," pointing to the cut in half cage bar's "they showed up and started to round up all us lower level demons, and the one's there were higher level that didn't want to follow their orders, they were rounded up too."

Yusuke walked up to the boy, Kuwabara and Hiei following close behind. Yusuke looked down at the boy and asked calmly "Do you remember anything else? Has anyone showed up anyone strange?"

The boy nodded his head and pointed behind Yusuke, where Hiei was standing hands in his pockets, "A woman started to boss some of us demons around, saying we need to take a stand against the humans. Those that didn't want to listen to what she had to say were taken away and they never came back or were seen again."

Yusuke said to Kurama "Ten bucks says when we find this woman we'll find Hoshi and hopefully that damn Tory." Yusuke punched his hand in his palm.

Kurama then walked in front of Yusuke, stopped and said in a most pissed off tone "Tory is mine." and the red head continued towards the way the boy pointed, and started to walk to show them where the castle was.

About an hour into the walk came across a big bulky creature, he looked like a guard, from his outfit he was wearing and the weapon's he had on him.

Yusuke said annoyed and irritated "Oh freakin great. These guys are really starting to piss me off."

"Come Urameshi, he may look tough but they say size isn't everything." and Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and attacked the bulky guard head on. What he got though was a beat down, literally, to the ground, his head hit first and bounce off the ground, Kuwabara landed with a Thump! and he picked himself off the ground and walked back to the other's "Man, that guy is tough." he rubbed his head in pain.

Hiei stepped up and said towards Kuwabara "Fool."

Kuwabara shouted back "Shut up shorty!" and they all looked at the bulky guard.

Sky landed on Kurama's shoulder for once and said in a low and sad tone "I'm sorry guys, I'm not much help in this form."

Kurama petted the small wolf's head and said calmly and reassuringly "It is alright Sky. Things don't always work out the way we want them to but that doesn't mean we give up."

Sky smiled up at Kurama and said a bit louder "Right!" then he said blinking his eyes "What do we do about Mr. muscles here." and pointed to the bulky guard.

Yususke said as he stepped up closer "I say we attack all at once."

Kurama said with a nod "I agree. We would have a better advangage. As well as sort out his abilities, what he can do."

Everybody got ready, Kurama readied his Rose Whip, Hiei his sword, Kuwabara his Spirit Sword and Yusuke, well Yusuke just readied his fists.

Sky flew off Kurama's shoulders and floated in place while watching the guys attack the shoulder's.

"Ahh!" Yusuke went in first and attack the guards stomach while Hiei with for the upper body with his sword, Kurama attacked his arms with his Rose Whip which split into two vines, but still coming from one Rose Whip.

The guard growled "Grrr!" and took the vines that were wrapped around his arms and swung Kurama around in a circle and had him crash into Kuwabara and then he picked up Yusuke without any problem.

"What the!" Yusuke said surprised.

The guard then threw Yusuke at Hiei and the fire demon simply dodge the black haired Spirit Detective.

After Yusuke got up off the ground he yelled "What the hell is this guy made of!? Rocks??"

They all tried attacking him again, in different spots this time, and the same thing happened only Kuwbara was thrown at Hiei who simply dodged the orange haired man and Kuwabara kissed the ground with his face.

"Man, we gotta find a better stragagy than this, I don't know how much more my head can it." he said rubbing the back of his head.

Yusuke said while wiping some blood from the corner of his mouth "Kurama, wrap your Rose Whip around his arms and while you do that I'll attack his head. Kuwabara and Hiei, you guys take him from the bottom, around the waist. That should work...I hope."

While they tried Yusukes plan Sky was watching from back but not too far back. And as he saw Yusuke aim for the guards head and when he punched the guarde his head went up in the air...Sky saw his chance. He wanted to help out somehow. Sky zoomed in and went to punch the guard in the arm pits but instead of causing the guard pain the guarde laughed out loud "hahaha!"

Everyone stopped their attacks and looked at the guards face. Tears started to form in his eyes.

Yususke smiled and said to Sky "Do that again little buddy."

Sky punched the guard in the arm pits, and the guard laughed out loud more. Then Sky went into a fit of punches which caused the guard to bust into none stop laughter.

Everyone Sweat dropped and dropped down from the ground or in Kurama case he transformed his Rose Whip back into a rose and placed it back in his hair.

Kurama said with a shifted laugh "Well they say the simple things work the best."

Yusuke stepped back and laughed "Hahaha! Well the little buddy was a big help after all, haha!"

The boy said a bit nervous but not scared "Uhh, you friend is...odd."

Yusuke just laughed and said "Yeah, well we all have our...moments, little bud over there," pointing to Sky still "attacking" the guard "just has a talent for entertainment. hehe."

"And take that you scum of a...a...uhh thing." and Sky kept on punching the guard, even when the guard fell down on the ground laughing, and kicking his feet all over the place.

Kurama had an idea. He took out a thorn from his hair and stuck in in the guards arm. The guard fell limp and stopped moving.

Yusuke laughed a bit and said in between his laughter "You tickled him to death Sky."

Sky stopped tickling the guard and looked up at the his face. Sure enough the guard was out, but not dead.

Kurama stepped up to Sky and said smiling "I simply just used a torn with sleeping toxins in it. He will be fine, and will be out for quiet a bit, I'm sure."

They all grouped back together and headed for the castle. About An hour into the walk towards the castle they had finally reached it.

Kuwabara sighed tiredly "It's about time."

Yusje smiled wide "Okay boys, let's go say hello."

* * *

The two guards brought in a calm but not so happy Hoshi. Each guard had a hold of a arm. Hoshi was wearing a collar that prevented her from using her witches magic.

The woman got up from the throne and walked calmly and gracefully down to Hoshi. She smiled down at Hoshi "Hello Miss. Guardian. You may not know me but I know you. I am Trixcy. Oh but wait that was before they kidnapped me and experiemented on me, those horrible scientists. See before they came along i was happy, we were happy. My family and I." Trixcy was now walking around Hoshi in circles "Then my life fell apart, my family was killed and I was taken away from my home, my world." Hoshi could feel a bit of Trixcy's pain but at the same time she felt the pain of the other kids a well. Hoshi sighed. Sure she felt sad for Trixcy but the woman could have chosen a better path to follow and used her new found abilities, whatever they were, for the good.

Hoshi said with a tired look on her face but some sadness there too "You know everyone has problems in their lives, people die, their killed and yes it's hard and it's sad and hard to move on but that is no reason for you to take it out on those weaker than yourself, take out on children. Life goes on, you continue to live. Why it that everyone turns all "evil" when things like that happen, when things don't go right? It's soo..." Hoshi took a deep breath "...annoying!" and backed flipped and roundhouse kicked the two guards. Hoshi then used her airbending abilities and blew them back against the double doors but as she used her airbending abilities her whole body started to hurt and she shook in pain.

Trixcy said smiling darkly "Does it hurt?"

Hoshi said "Yeah..." then punched Trixcy and continued with "but it's not going to stop me from kicking your butt."

Trixcy got up off the floor and wiped the blood from her lips "Hahaha! Finally, someone with a backbone. But your gentle side makes you weak as well."

Hoshi tried to charge at Trixcy but when she got close enough Trixcy snapped her fingers and a young girl landed in front of her. Trixcy grabbed the girl up by her arms and said to Hoshi "No so fast." Hoshi stopped with a little bit of help from her airbending which caused her more pain, she winched. Hoshi cursed under her breath "Damn it." but she kept her guard up.

"You see. You have a backbone and a spirit that I find intriguing and would benefit me and my men. Sadly I know you being the goody good that you are you won't join me unless I use something to per sway you, a weakness of some kind. So my proposal to you my dear Guardian is join me. Do that and I'll spare this young girl's life.

Hoshi knew no matter what she did the young girl would most likely die, though she didn't know that for sure but could she take a chance like that? Chance this young girl's life? But then she coulnd't and she wouldn't join Trixcy. So...what would Hoshi do? She was as they said "Up a creek without a paddle."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading :) This story in coming close to the end and so I hope you all have enjoyed it because I have had a fabulous time writing it :D After I get done with this story I'll be able to post my newest story I started. It's a Kyou Kara Maou story. Have a great day and happy writings to all:) Toodles:waves happily!: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Adventure's of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 12**

**Hello all:) Stratagirl reporting for chapter 12 :D I had a fun time writing this chapter up and I hope you all enjoy it too :) Have a great day and happy writings :) Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

**  
**

Yusuke, the guys, the boy, and Sky made their way into the castle. As they made their way down a stone hallway lit by torches of blue fire, Yusuke was confused "What the hell? Where are all the guards??"

Hiei said calmly "Patiences detective. You'll get your chance. Besides, the less we have to deal with the better."

Kurama nodded "Hiei is right. The less we have to deal with the faster we can make it to Hoshi and free the other's that might be held captive here."

Someone snuck up behind Kuwabara and said "This way you guys."

This surprised Kuwabara and caused the orange haired man to jump in fright and screamed "Ahh!" he breathed quickly and when he caught his breath he yelled "Don't do that!"

Yusuke laughed "Haha. Hey kid, thought you wanted to just show us where the castle was, not come with us."

The boy looked at Yusuke and then looked down at the ground "I did, but your friend, she helped me, you all did. Now I want to help you guys." started to walk towards the right down another hall with blue fired torches "You guys helped me, so I want to jsut return the favor is all."

"How do you know where you are going?" Kurama asked curiously, walking beside the boy.

"Cause" the boy said "I'm just following the sounds coming from there." and pointed to a door they were approaching.

Kurama smiled "I see."

The boy then asked "What about you guys, why don't you just sense where she is?"

Kurama said as he titled his to the side "It would appear something is blocking her energy from reaching us."

The boy said "Ohh. Okay." and shrugged as they stopped at the double doors.

* * *

Hoshi tried to to attack Trixcy from every angle but each time she did Trixcy would hold the girl up. Hoshi had an idea, it was risky, but she had to take a chance and hoped it worked. Hoshi ran up to Trixcy, the woman held up the girl , Hoshi stopped then quickly airbended herself up over Trixcy, kicked at her hands which released the girl who fell to the ground and scrapped her hands and elbow on the hard rough ground. Trixcy kicked Hoshi hard in the side just as she went to hold the girl to her. Hoshi was kicked across the floor, scrapping her elbows and the back of her hands. She held on to the young girl to protect her from the impact of the double doors. This was going to hurt, a lot. Hoshi closed her eyes and braced herself.

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara opened the doors and just as they got them open a body...no two bodies came skidding past them and they stopped by the force of Hiei's legs.

They all heard a "Oww. Hiei, for being small you sure make a great block stop. Ugg." Hoshi said as she slowly got to her feet with the young girl in her arms. Hoshi wasn't steady on her feet before a small blue blur zoomed to her and in the process of attacking and hugging her face it knocked Hoshi back on the ground on her back "Oww, thankx Sky, it's good to see you too." she petted the crying small form of Sky.

Sky then got off of Hoshi. Hoshi got to her feet and set the girl down on her feet and pushed the girl behind her back. She then put her hand to her head and closed her eyes, she was developing a headach, an annoying one. Kurama walked up to Hoshi, noticing the scarps on her hands, and took one of her hands in his and asked as he looked at her with a sad face "You are hurt." Hoshi couldn't help it and started to laugh at Kurama's adorable and cute sad face, she knew he was worried but they were just scratches.

Hoshi said while trying to contain her giggles "I'm alright Kurama, their just scratches. I'll be fine, promise." and she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, which caused him to blush.

He then hugged her to him and whispered "I was worried about you."

Hoshi smiled "I know."

After the hug ended he stood by her side. Hoshi took Kurama's hand in hers and squeezed it, he in return squeezed her hand back. They released each other's hand and stood together as Trixcy approached them. As she approached them Tory materialized on the side and nelt as Trixcy passed him.

Yusuke walked up on Hoshi's right side and asked "So, what the heck is around your neck?"

Hoshi replied with a dull sigh "It's a collar that prevents me from using my witches powers. I can bend, it just hurts, a lot."

Yusuke went to grab for the collar and Kuwabara walked up and went to grab the collar from behind.

Hoshi gasped and tried to warn them "No! wait!"

Before she could warn both young men they grabbed onto the collar "Ahh!" they both yelled out.

When they let go their hair was all puffy, frizzing from the sides and smoking.

Kurama shifted a laugh. Then everyone got serious when Trixcy stopped in front of Hoshi.

"Well, well. Looks like your friends came to save you."

Hoshi grinned and said with attitude "And whats wrong with help from friends?"

Trixcy then went on to say "But it seems the fox is more than a friend." and the woman arched her eyebrow.

"Shesh. I like him, he likes me. Whats the big deal!" Hoshi said flaring her arms wildly up and down.

Trixcy laughed "You seem open minded. I do not like seeing demon's and humans together." she got serious on the last sentence.

Hoshi by that point was annoyed and frustrated "Ugg, why is it always one way. You people annoy me with that crap!" Hoshi threw her head to the ceiling and thrusted her fisted hands to her sides "Guardians Engage!"

Sky and Hoshi were lifted off the floor and started to transform. As she was transforming she was in a lot of pain. She thought as she landed _That damn pain, hmm. Didn't think it would do that._ her thoughts ended as she stood up from kneeling in pain.

Trixcy grinned and said "Guards" and guards formed a circle around them.

Trixcy grinned "Since you invited some of your friends I though I would invite some of mine to play."

Hoshi grinned back "Well then, let's play." and Hoshi got in a fighting stance.

All the guards surrounding them charged in towards them. Hiei took down a few with a few swipes of his sword. Kuwabara took out his Spirit Sword and started to kick butt. Yusuke started to glow a light blue and then started to wail on them with his fists and kicks. Kurama took out his Rose Whip and took out a few guards himself. Hoshi was using a combination of kicks, punches and her bending abilities, though using them did hurt her, she bared with it. Sky was busy using his blue flamed fire.

Sky burned two guards to a crisp, or so he thought. When he took another look there was nothing left of them but a pile of red goo which smoked and smelled nasty. His face turned green and he said "My god. That reeks!" and placed his front paws to his nose to block the awful smell.

Hiei took out two more guards at the same time and paused afterwards as he sniffed the air and his face turned sour "What is that foul stench?"

Hoshi punched out a guard but he just didn't want to stay down. "Stay down!" and gave him a taste of her fire bending "Heya!" she then turned to Hiei and said "That, foul stench is what happens when you fry them...eww that does stink." and waves her hand in front of her nose.

A guard sneaked past them and was advancing on the boy and girl. Hosi and Yusuke saw this and nodded to each other. They ran up and just as they were about to take the guard out he started to fall down and landed on his back with a_Thud!_

Hoshi and Yusuke looked from the fallen guard to the two kids, the boy was breathing hard and shaking, a lot. He was protecting the girl.

Hoshi smiled happily and said "That is what I'm talking about." and she airbended two guards into a large plant vase that was behind them. She was was starting to breath heavily, she looked to Kurama and yell "Kurama! Rose Whip me!" and pointed to the collar around her neck.

Kurama yelled back a bit worried and nervous about that idea "Are you sure that is wise?!"

She yelled back "No! But I've tried everything else! Do it! I trust you!" she was now down on her knees.

Kurama was hesitant at first and then yelled "Brace yourself!" and threw back his Rose Whip and brought it forward. It wrapped around the collar.

Hoshi helped out with her firebending and heard the collar crack. With the combined strength of Kurama's Rose Whip and Hoshi's fire it cracked the collar. The Rose Whip wrapped around the cracked piece and when Kurama knew the whip wasn't around Hoshi's neck he pulled on it and yanked off the blasted contraption. Once it crashed to the ground in pieces Kurama fought his way over to Hoshi who stood up feeling much better but tired and soar from all the shocking it gave her.

Once by her he hugged her and asked as the hug ended "Are you okay?"

Hoshi smiled up at her boyfriend and said happily but tiredly "Yeah, now let's finish this." and earthbended a big stone up and over to a creature that had a sword ready for Kurama's death.

Kurama turned back to Hoshi, smiled and replied back "Yes, let's finish this." no sooner did he said that he and Hoshi were surrounded. Hoshi smirked and chanted "Winds of the skies blow these guys hight!" she did some hand motions which ended with her hands up above her head. She blinked, nothing happened "Hu??" she smiled with her mouth quirked to the side and blinked her eyes again.

Sky landed by Hoshi and said with a nervous laugh "Hoshi, hehe, we're not outside."

Hoshi replied with "Oh yeah, hehe." and she laughed a bit and Kurama and Sky sweat dropped.

Hiei landed by them and mumbled "Fool."

Hoshi snapped back "Shut up!"

Kurama got between the two "Now, now. this isn't the time for this you two."

Hoshi sighed "Your right." she then looked between two creature's and saw Tory standing next to Trixcy.

She yelled "Traitor!" and jumped over all the guards surrounded them, getting some scraps and cuts by their weapons as she jumped over them. She came down and brought out her extended sai's. Tory blocked them with his staff that materialized before him.

Tory yelled "Stop this Hoshi!"

Hoshi growled back "Isn't this what you wanted, once I'm out of the way you'll be able to take as many missions as you want!"

"That's not what I want anymore!" as he blocked another strike from Hoshi's sai. Her one sai caught some of his bangs and gave him a trim.

"Then what do you want?!" she stopped and spoke to him softer with less anger "What do you want?" she approached him and took his hand in hers.

He replied "I just want...to find my place..." before Hoshi's eyes Tory jumped right up to her and hugged her to him. It all happened so fast. She put her hand to his back and felt something warm and sticky. She brought her hands up and saw blood on them. She then looked over him to see Trixcy's hands up and smoking, from an energy blast.

Hoshi started to grit her teeth and shake from anger and held Tory's limp form to her "No." she whispered to his fading body and tears started to form and stream down her face "You can't die, not until you find your place, you can't." and before her tear stained eyes' he completely disappeared. She noticed before he disappeared, that he was smiling up at her as if to tell her he would be okay. Still kneeling on the ground she felt two different hands, on one each shoulder. She brought up a hand to each of them, letting Tory's head rest on her chest. She squeezed the hands on her shoulder's that were giving her comfort. Hiei walked up to her, have taking care of the rest of the guards "You are not done here, Guardian." and he pointed his head to the standing and grinning Trixcy.

She took a deep breath and looked straight at Trixcy "I can't do this alone."

Kurama knelt down and looked her in the eyes, as his hand stayed where it was at "We are here with you."

"Yeah, we'll help you kick this lady's ass." Yusuke said as he gave Hoshi a wink and knelt down beside her, his hands still where it were at.

Kuwabara came up besides Hiei and gave Hoshi a thumbs up, she smiled at his gesture.

Sky landed in front of Hoshi and nestled her head to his "Together we have the power and strength."

Hoshi smiled to him and to everyone "Thank you."

She stood up placing Tory's body gently on the cold stone floor. As she stood up the rest of the way she let two tears stream down her face. As they dropped off her chin an invisible wind took them and blew them away in a breeze of sparkles that were her tears for Tory. As the wind blew her tears away she could feel the presence of Tory there, beside her, letting her know everything would be alright. She smiled and got ready for the battle to protect human kind.

* * *

**OMG! I had such a hard time writing that small fighting scene, okay not small but fighting scenes in geneal, but I am trying! giggles :) I'm not too good at fighting scene's but it doesn't mean I can't try, right ;) :) Well I just loved writing this chapter, I love working on this story over all:) My next story will be put together better, I hope :D Well only about two more chapters left and then this story will be done:) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Thank you very much for reading, happy writings and have a great day :) Toodles :waves happily!:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Adventure's of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style**

**Chapter: 13**

**Well here we are, the second to last chapter of the story...I feel like crying...I never thought that I would get this close to finishing a story...it's such a wondeful feeling :huggles all her readers: I know that this story probley doesn't flow very well from chapter to chapter but I'm okay with that, it's a process and I am getting better with my writing and grammer, so that makes me happy and I just have a great time writing Sky :giggles: He has to be one of my favorite OC's so far :D Well enough witht he yacking...enjoy this chapter and have a great day everyone :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

Everyone was beaten up in one way or another, yet they were ready and determined to fight and bring justice to light.

Hoshi sighed and voiced her worry. "What are we going to do? I don't know what her power's are."

"Well, we can't do anything but face her head on and kick some ass." Yusuke said smiling over at Hoshi.

"Right." Hoshi smiled and nodded her in determination.

Hoshi nodded her head, determined to win and free everyone. Without moving her head "Sky, look over the boy and girl. Make sure they stay safe."

"On it Hoshi." and Sky trotted back to the boy and girl.

"There are other kids here. I don't know where all of them are, but some I do. We have to save them."

"Let's kill her and be done with it." Hiei mumbled.

Hoshi snickered "You have plans for today Hiei?"

"No. Wasting my time on weaklings isn't one of my pastimes."

Kuwabara responded with "Didn't know Hiei had pastimes."

"Haha! Good one Kuwabara!" Hoshi laughed.

Kurama then stepped a bit up to the front "We should get this over with as soon as possible, before anything else happens."

Hoshi took a deep breath "Alright. Let's do this."

Just as Hoshi took one step, as everyone else did, Trixcy appeared in front of Hoshi and punched her in the face "Quit you yapping." Trixcy then grabbed Hoshi's arm and twisted it back, Hoshi yelped and gritted her teeth in pain.

"Join me or die." Trixcy grinned.

Hoshi smirked "I chose cake." and grinned back.

Trixcy laughed "Even when your life is in my hands you have a sense of humor. Beautiful."

While Trixcy was distracted by Hoshi, Hiei teleported in front of Trixcy and stabbed her through the stomach. Trixcy just laughed and pulled at Hiei's sword but Hiei pulled it back and out of her and out of her hand, and in the process cut the middle of her palm clear open.

"Hahaha! Idoits! I can't die. I am invincible!"

And her wounds started to heal up instantly. Yusuke caught her from the side and delivered a nuckle sandwhitch "That is what they all say." and Trixcy released Hoshi's arm and slid across the stone floor. After Yusuke walked up to Hoshi getting back on her feet he asked "You okay?"

Hoshi replied with "Yeah. Just peachy. How are we going to beat her?"

Yusuke smiled brightly "Hey aren't you suppose to be the optimistic one? We'll beat her, no worries." and gave her a thumbs up. Hoshi just smiled sweetly at Yusuke.

Kurama came up to them "Yes, we will. Just remember, every creature, living organism has a weakness."

Kuwabara stepped up and said slowly "Riight. So...what's her weakness?"

Hoshi replied with "We'll have to find it." and she ran over to Trixcy after she got up.

Kuwabara looked at Kurama "Your girlfriend gots spunk Kurama, hehe."

Kurama smiled and replied "Yes, well it comes in handy in situation's such as these. And I wouldn't want her any other way." and he ran over to help Hoshi, his Rose Whip ready for battle.

"Those two are so perfect for each other, haha!" Yusuke laughed as he too ran over to the battle.

"Hn." and Hiei leaped into the action.

Kuwabara stood there, alone "Hey guy! Wait for me!" and he hurried over to the battle.

Everyone had tried just about everything, Yusuke had even tried his Spirit Gun but that didn't work. He even tried his Shot Gun attack, which Genkai had taught him, and that didn't work either. Kuwabara had stuck Trixcy with his Spirit Sword but it just popped out and Trixcy took Kuwabara by his collar and swung him into Hoshi who was using her extended sai's and the two crashed into each other and landed in a heap, groaning in pain.

Hoshi put a hand to her head "I'm going to need lots of pain killer's after this." and got up off of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara groaned "I hear ya. I'm gonna have a migraine after this." and he too got up off the cold rough ground.

Hoshi placed her sai's in their holder on her back. As she and Kuwabara made it back to the fight. Kurama had Trixcy wrapped up in his Rose Whip. Just as she broke free Hoshi sent a fire bended kick in Trixcy's face. Everyone saw her reaction and they all smiled.

Trixcy laughed and stood there "What are you waiting for? You found my weakness...why don't you just kill me!?" Trixcy yelled in anger and in pain, emotionally.

"Hoshi?" Kuwabara asked as she walked up to Trixcy.

"Kuwabara, I don't kill unless I have to and I don't have to now." Just as she turned to smile at Kuwabara Trixcy raised her hands and sent to power blasts of enormous power towards Hoshi.

It happened all so fast. Hoshi just stood there looking straight ahead, with Kurama's body laying limply in her arms, which were holding him up. His breathing was shallow and his body shook from the pain. Hoshi fell to her knees and started to hug his head to her chest. She then laid him down on his back and knelt beside him. Everyone walked up to the two. Hiei was not happy.

Yusuke walked up to Hoshi's side and knelt next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, and hugged her to him "Hoshi..." Yusuke said sadly and with tears in his own eyes threating to fall.

"No..." she said in a pained gasp.

Trixcy grinned "His fate has come. This is his fate."

Hoshi's hand gripped her skirt tightly and then she stood up, pushing gently away from Yusuke and stood to her feet, releasing her grip on her skirt. She stood straight and then she yelled out "Fate can kiss my ass!" and she started to chant a transferal spell "Star of life, light of hope. Hear my cry and please...don't let him die." she then took a deep breath and changed the position of her hands and continued "Star of my spirit heal his wound." after that chant everyone watched as Hoshi fell to the ground, to her knees. Yusuke was there and looked down at her with worried eyes.

Hiei grunted "Idiot human." but gave her a slight grin. In his own way he was thanking her, for at least trying to save Kurama.

Yusuke asked worriedly "What the hell was that?!"

Hooshi smiled up at him and said "A transferal spell...is he ...okay now?" she was having trouble breathing and looked pale too.

Yusuke smiled a bit at Kurama and looked back to her "Yeah. Whatever you did, it really helped."

He then got serious "What about you? Your getting pale, and you don't look too good either." he crossed his arms as he knelt down to her.

Hoshi smiled tiredly at him "I'll be fine. I just...need a lot of rest... to restore my energy." and she passed out in Yusuke's arms, snoring softly.

Sky walked up to her and spoke towards Yusuke "She used a transferal spell, which takes as much energy as the person you're healing needs to heal. Kurama was dieing."

"Using a spell like that, no wonder the fool passed out." Hiei said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kuwabara walked up to join them and asked "Where should we take them?"

Yusuke standing up with Hoshi in his arms "To Koema."

Trixity stopped them and held out her hands, getting ready to take them all out. Sky smirked and said "Ears of fur, legs of springs. Hippy hop down the trail she comes." There was a puff sound and smoke filled the spot where Trixity was standing. Everyone looked on, curious of what Sky just did. When the smoke cleared there stood Trixiy, a gray/blue rabit, shaking quiet nervously and looking up at everyone as they all crowed around her.

Yusuke picked her up and twisted her around "Nice Sky, very nice. Okay you pain in my ass chick...now...rabbit..hmm what to do with you??"

Sky spoke up and suggested something. "How about we let Koema decide what to do with her."

Kuwabara sighed "I don't care what we do with her, I just want out of here." and rubbed his aching head.

Yusuke started to make his way out the castle then stopped in the blue lit hall way "What...what about the other kids?" Hoshi asked barely whispering.

Yusuke smiled "They'll be alright. Kuwabara and Hiei can handle that job, right guys?"

Kuwabara shrugged casually "Sure, why not. Their kids, how much trouble can they be."

Kuwabara started to walk away and everyone, still conscious, was waiting for him to realize something.

The orange haired man stopped, turned around and asked "Uh, hehe, where are the little tikes? Hehe." and laughed as everyone sweat dropped.

Sky, had the unconscious Kurama on his back. Hiei grunted and walked towards Kuwabara and then pass thim "This way, you fool." and Kuwabara followed but not without a comment back "Hey! watch it you pint nose shrimp!" and Kuwabara followed, stomping most of the way after Hiei.

* * *

Hoshi awoke to a very clean smell, as if she was in a hospital. She could hear beeping nosies coming from her left side. When she went to move her right hand slightly, it was a bit soar and she winched because she felt something sticky inside her wrist.

She blinked a few times and looked at her wrist. She mumbled "An I-V. Great." and she turned her head to look back up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. They then flew open and she shot up out of her laying position yelling "Kurama!"

A hand laid her gently back down "He's okay. Are you feeling any better?"

Hoshi looked to see Yusuke looking down on her worriedly. She smiled at him "Yeah. I'm feeling better. Uh, has Hiei and Kuwabara gotten back yet?"

Yusuke laughed a bit "No. There must be a lot of those brats in that place, hehe."

Hoshi laughed a bit too. Then she asked curiously "What happened to Trixiy?"

Yusuke just laughed a bit and said with a huge smile "Oh, Sky took care of her. You can say that she is probably hopping around one of Koema's cells right about now."

Hoshi didn't know what to say to that. "Really? Well I hope that she is having fun that and that she learned her lesson. hehe."

"Could you help me to Kurama's room, Yusuke?" she asked tiredly but smiling all the same.

"I don't know." Yusuke was unsure about that. She still looked tired and a bit weak to be moving around.

Botan came in then and said cheerfully "I don't see why not. Just don't exert yourself. Your still weak from that spell and healing as well." Botan winked and Hoshi smiled over at the cheerful woman.

"Okay Botan, thankx." Hoshi smiled over at her friend.

Yusuke had a nurse bring in a wheel chair for Hoshi and he wheeled her to Kurama's room. Once there Hoshi started at him. She was so very happy that he pulled through. she loved him dearly. Tears started to well up and silently she cried.

Yusuke noticed this "You okay Hosh?"

Hoshi, not taking her eyes off of Kurama, nodded "I'm just really happy he's okay is all. Thankx, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and placed his hands on her shoulder. She grabbed Kurama's hand as she felt Yusuke's on her shoulder.

He said softly and gently "You did good, really good."

Hoshi replied "We did really good, Yusuke."

Then she attempted to get out of the wheel chair which resulted in her falling backwards and Yusuke catching her.

He shook his head "Stupid. Need help" Arching one of his eye brows.

Hoshi sweat dropped and replied with "Yes please."

Once on the bed Hoshi laid down and held Kurama's head to her chest, half his body laying on her. She felt super better already, being able to hold the man she loved close to her heart, quit literally.

Yusuke left to let the two have some alone time, even though Kurama was unconscious at the moment.

The other's had arrived to see how Kurama and Hoshi were doing. Botan had went and updated Every one; Shizuru, Kayko and Yukina, on what had happened until now.

Yusuke had told the girls, as well as the boy and girl; whose names were Kiki and Ryu, that Hoshi was going to be fine and was spending time with Kurama.

* * *

Kuwabara and Hiei were on the last two cells. Each taking one of the cells.

Kuwbara could tell Hiei couldn't wait until they were done. he noticed Hiei was getting annoyed with some of them that were crying. Kuwabara walked over to Hiei "I'm done, what about you?"

Hiei grunted "Done, now let's go and deliver these brats to Koema."

Kuwabara laughed "Don't like kids Hiei?"

"No, their annoying brats who try my patience."

They walked towards a portal Koema sent to them, the kids following from behind, some crying, other's trying to comfort those that were crying.

When they had gotten back to the medical section of the building they saw the girls as well as Kiki and Ryu.

Kuwabara walked up to his big sister "Hey sis, what are are you guys doing here?"

Shizuru said pointing her thumb towards Kurama's room, "Just came to see how Red and Hosh are doing little bro."

Kuwabara then rushed over to Yukina's side and stared to get all lovey dovey.

"So..." Keiko started "...where were Kuwabara and Hiei?"

Yususke said with a big grin and a laugh "Freeing some kids that were held captive in that castle."

Shizuru laughed "shorty, working with kids, that must have been a sight to see, hahahaha!" she laughed at the image that popped in her head.

* * *

As everyone was socializing in the hallway Kurama was beginning to stir and wake up a bit. He groaned a bit but other than that he felt fine, a bit soar maybe but not too much and perhaps still a bit sleepy but he stired none the less. The last thing he remembered was jumping in front of Hoshi, protecting her from Trixcy and then a searing pain over came him and he passed out. now he was laying here in this bed, but all he could see was white. He went to move his hand to place it on his slighting throbing head but he couldn't move it. That's when he noticed a beating sound, like someone's heart. It sounded and felt like it was near his head. The sound and feeling was quiet soothing to his throbing head.

He turned his up when he heard someone say "Kurama..." and then that person went back to snoring softly.

As Kurama looked up he saw Hoshi sleeping soundly and lips parted a bit, breathing in and out. He smiled as he notcied the reason he couldn't move his hand before. He smiled, very happy to see the woman he loved was alright. He noticed her stiring and slowly she opened her eyes and blink a few times before looking down at kurama and smiled, seeing he was awake.

Hoshi yawned wide and loud which made Kurama laugh a bit and she asked "Are you okay? Feeling better?"

Kurama nodded his head "Yes, much."

Hoshi smiled tiredly down at him and bent her head slightly to kiss the top of his head "I'm glad." and laid her head on his.

He started "Hoshi?"

"Hm." was her reply.

"Could we possibly change positions?"

Hoshi looked down at him.

He contined "I want to hold you close to me." and rub her back as he was hugging himself to her.

"Alright." and she blushed slightly.

They move around. Kurama skooting up on the pillows and Hoshi skooting down to lay her head on his chest to hear the sound of his heart beating.

She smiled as they both got comfortable "Your heart...It's beautiful." and they both fell asleep, very happy and glad the other was alright.

* * *

It was late by the time everyone decided to leave so they just spent the night on roll out bed. It wasn't until morning when everyone decided to check on their healing friends.

Just as everyone filed into the room Yusuke snickered "Now, if that isn't a Kodack moment I don't know what is."

Just as Yusuke finished there was a flash of light and everyone looked to the side. There, smiling wide, was Sky with a camera that was just as big as him.

"Another photo to add to the Kodack Moments. Hehe." Sky giggled and laid the camera on the table next to the bed.

Yusuke walked up to the sleeping pair "Aww, I almost don't want to wake them up...not!" Yusuke grinnned "Hoshi, wake up." Yusuke said.

"uhh..." Hoshi groaned tiredly. Her eyes fluttered open a little bit and she smiled and snuggled up to Kurama, not noticing everyone in the room.

Kurama stired as Hoshi cuddled up to his chest more. "Hmmm." Kurama moaned a bit as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes to see a smiling Hoshi all cuddled up close to his chest, face stuffed in his shirt and half awake.

Kurama laughed a bit "Morning. Slept well?"

Hoshi looked up at Kurama smiled "Yeah, like a rock. What about you?" she asked as she placed her head back on his chest.

"I slept well, very well." and he tightened his hold on her slightly.

Yusuke cleared his throat and the pair looked at everyone.

Hoshi smiled slightly, more awake now "Uhh, hi guys." and waved at everyone while Kurama just smiled down at her and then looked at everyone else.

"Hello everyone." Kurama said smiling.

Shizuru walked up to the pair "How ya doing red, Hosh? Heard you guys kicked major butt." and winked.

Hoshi giggled and said with a thumbs up "Yeap, we sure did. And we're doing fine, after some more rest and we'll be as good as new..." she turned her head to look up at Kurama "Well I don't know about you but I could use some more rest, hehe."

Kurama smiled down at her and said "Yes, I could use a bit more rest as well."

Shizuru smiled "Thats good. Well I'm outta here. Just came by to see how you guys were doing. See ya Red, Hosh." Shizuru waved as she existed out of the room.

Hoshi waved back "Later Shizuru!"

Kurama waves back too "Bye, take care."

Kuwabara commented looking at the pair "Well you guys look comfortable.

Hoshi said smiling big "We are...right?" she asked looking up at Kurama.

"Yes, we are."

Yusuke said walking up to the bed "We were told that you two should rest for two more days and after that you could leave."

Hoshi sighed "well, it's better than a week. If I'm cooped up too long i go stir crazy...thankx Yusuke."

Yusuke rplied "Not a problem. Later." he waves and left as everyone else followed suit.

Later that afternoon Hoshi went back to her room and for the next two days Kurama and Hoshi visited each other, with the help of the others.

* * *

On the last day Hoshi was called to Koema's office.

"You called koema." Hoshi said having a good idea why he called her there.

"Yes. I was contacted b Elder Lee. He said since you finished here you are to return today." Koema said as he was going through some papers and then looked up at her to say that much.

"Okay. Thank you Koema." she bowed and left the toddlers office.

The guy's were waiting outside the door. Yusuke pushed himself off the wall "So, what pacifier breath have to say?"

Hoshi smiled "I have to leave today and return to the other Guardians. So I shuold get everything ready." she stopped turned around fully and asked with a smile "Could...you guys help me?"

Yusuke smirked and walked up to Hoshi "Sure, why the hell not."

Kurama walked up and offered his arm to Hoshi, she took it with a very happy smile.

On their way to Hoshi's house Yusuke and even Kuwabara noticed the sad look Hoshi was hiding from the fox. Unknown to her, the fox noticed this as well.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and nodded, intending on trying to cheer her up.

Yusuke Knew as well as Kurama that Hoshi was using the excuse that she needed everyone's help, to stay a bit longer today.

* * *

When they got back to the house they started to pack Hoshi's stuff right away. Sky flew up to Hoshi, holding a knicknack of a wolf pup and a fox, the knicknack was almost as big as Sky was.

"Hey Hoshi, why are we packing like this? Shouldn't we get back as soon as possible?" Sky watched Hoshi tilt her head down and the smile that was there fanished. Hoshi got up from packing things on the floor and was making her way to the back door when she bumped into Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't see Hoshi coming because he had boxed stacked up passed his head so it blocked his view. Yusuke steadied himself and balanced the boxes "Whoa, where are you in a hurry to Hosh?" Yusuke asked peering from one of the sides of the boxes.

Hoshi replied "To get some fresh air." and hurried to the back yard.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Hsohi loved the feel of the chill in the air. She brought her head up and smiled at the setting sun. The sun was ready to leave temperaly but it would return. Hoshi however, would leave, but didn't know when, if she would be able to return. Glissering tears joined her smile, she was so happy to of made new friends but at the same time she was sad to have to leave them. She also knew it was life, life was like that. Though at times you didn't like to do certain things you had to you just knew you had to do them anyways, it was the voice in the back of her head that always told her that, that always had a hold of her, that always seem to know that she would get through each obbsticole.

* * *

Yusuke knew the sound of that tone Hoshi had. He sighed, stopping Kuwabara as the oranged haired man passed Yusuke "Here take these to the living room."

Kuwabara blinked and yelled as Yusuke made his way to the back door "Where are you going Urimeshi?!"

Yusuke simply yelled back before opening the door "Fresh air."

Yusuke silently close the door behind him and made his way to Hoshi. He put his hand gently on her shoulder's smiling down at her "You okay Hoshi?"

She laughed a little and as she did so two tear drops fell in slow motion to the cool crisp green grass.

She turned to the side to face Yusuke "No, not really. Emotionally at least."

"What's up Hoshi? Talk to me." Yusuke said with calmness and patience.

Hohsi nodded her head "I...I'll miss everyone." she then turned back to the setting sun and continued "I'm happy we all became friend, I'm glad to have met Kurama. I'll miss the random visits from you and Kuwabara; the entertainment from Puu; the fighting together; hell I'm even going to miss the fire pain my ass Hiei." at this Hoshi giggled, her tears subsiding.

She sighed and Yusuke said "Hoshi?"

She said as she brought her hand up to the sun and closed it over the sun, as if to take it with her "I've gotten so use to life here. You guys are what made it feel so much like home, not this house, not the food or the town, but you all."

Yusuke turned her around and brought her into a hug saying "And it'll always be a place you can call home. If ya even need us for anything, you know where to find us."

"I know. Damn it Yususke, you're getting all mushy on me." Hoshi said as her voice started to crack.

"Idiot, it's okay to cry."

Hoshi could only nodd her head as she buried her head into Yusuke's shirt.

The door opened and out stepped Kuwabara, Sky and Kurama.

Kuwabara blinked and bent down to look at Hoshi's face as soon as he made his way over to her and Yusuke "Hey Urimeshi, is she alright?"

Yusuke sighed "She'll be fine Kuwabara."

Yususke then whispered something in her ear whichs she shook her head to what he said. Yususke then walked over to stand next to Kuwabara "Come on Kuwabara, let's go finish packing, Sky, you too little buddy."

Sky gave Hoshi's hand a littel hug and then flew over to Yusuke's shoulder' and sat down, as he, Yusuke and Kuwabara went back inside.

Kurama walked up to Hoshi and slipped his hand smoothly into her's. She squeezed his hand once it was securied in her's. She smiled up at the stars, tears getting ready to fall once again.

Hoshi closed her eyes as she continued to smile "The stars here are so beautiful. I'll miss them."

Kurama looked at her tear stained face and at the tears threating to fall. He then looked at the night sky "Yes, they are beautiful." and squeezed her hand.

Hoshi took one big step into Kurama's chest and held onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go, ever. He wrapped his arms around her back and whispered smoothly and ever so softly into her ear "I'll alway be here for you, no matter how far you are. I'll be the stars, and be where ever you are, in the night sky." he brought a hand up and held her head to his chest and squeezed her tighter to him, to comfort her.

About an hour later the three came out to get Hoshi and Kurama. Yususke, Kuwabara and Sky found Hoshi and Kurama asleep on Hoshi's hamock, the wind gently playing with their hair.

Yusuke smiled and Sky rubbed his hands together, wanting to play one last prank before they headed back the the Guardian Dimension World.

"Yusuke, would you mind helping me with this one?"

"But of course." and they both rubbed their hands, paws together as they got ready to flip the two sleeping bodies off the hamock.

Just as they started to flip them over Hoshi pulled out a can of silly shring and started to spray Yusuke and Sky with it, getting some on Kuwabara.

She got up off the hamock as Yusuke started to run from her laughing. Yusuke tripped over a can that was suppose to be hidden behind the trash can by the door. He smiled and picked up the can. He started to spray Hoshi with it and got some on Kurama as the red head was just getting up off the hamock. Hoshi giggled and started to laugh outright.

Kuwabara stole the can from Yusuke and started to spray everyone with it. By the time everyone made it back inside everyone was covered in blue and green silly string. Hoshi, still laughing and walking up the stairs to get some clean cloths on, was telling Yusuke and Sky "Pay backs are hell." and dashed up the stairs.

Sky and Yusuke looked at each other, Sky saying "So...when do you think she'll get back at us?"

Yusuke shrugging replied "Don't know, but I wouldn't let your guarde down little buddy." and in the living room with the other's.

When Hoshi came back down she was all cleaned up and smiling, too big for Yusuke's and Sky's taste.

Yusuke said arching an eyebrow "What is that look for?"

Sky just walked behind Yusuke's shoulder over to Kurama's shoulder and hid in Kurama's hair.

"Sky!" Hoshi rushed over to Kurama's hair "Don't do that, you're going to get stuck in his hair again. Didn't you learn from last time?"

Sky muffled a "What last time?"

Kurama giggled and looked at Hoshi "I believe the last time this happened our blue friend here was sleeping."

Hoshi sweat dropped "Oh, right." and giggled.

Hoshi twisted Kurama's hair this way and that, and then had to use a pick to get Sky the rest of the way out. Shaking her head she said "Sky, you little imph. I'm not going to get back at you...this soon, it's too soon, you and Yusuke will be exspecting it." and winked at the two.

Kurama and Kuwabara laughted at the sighs that came from Sky and Yusuke. Just as Hoshi was about to say something the door bell rang. Hoshi looked at the guys and all of them shruged their shoulders.

Kurama said confused "Exspecting guest tonight?"

Hoshi said with a hard stare at the front door through the window, though she couldn't really see the front door.

"No, I'm not exspecting anyone tonight." She got in her stance and yelled out "Guardians Engage."

Hoshi transformed into her Guardian uniform and Sky transformed into his larger form. All the guys got ready, Yusuke holding his Spirit Gun finger out, Kuwabara got his Spirit Sword ready and Kurama with his Rose Whip.

Just as the door was swong open they all started to charge the front door only to stop in midcharge and stare at the person who was standing there with a scowl on his face.

Hoshi scream out "Hiei! What the hell!?"

Hiei "Hn" and then continued "I would used an open window but the Guardian had closed and locked them all, I had no choice but to use the front door." he made his way inside and went to stand against the living room wall.

Everyone unpaused from their mid charge and made their way back into the living room. Hoshi breaking the Guardian Engage spell "Guardians, disengage!" and they went back to their regular forms, clothings.

Hiei arched his eyebrows at the Guardian and her little pet.

Hoshi saw the arching of the eyebrows "What?! We thought it was strange that I wasn't exspecting someone and then it ended up being you. We're so use to you using the windows that we just..."

Hiei cut her off saying "Never mind." and closed his eyes.

"Grr! You're a pain in my ass you know that!" Hoshi said as she got up in Hiei's face. She then stopped to look a his face and started to laugh.

Everyone looked at her like they had missed something and then She just full out glomped Hiei, which could have been her undoing.

"Get off me now Guardian." Hiei growled out "or I'll cut off your arms."

Hoshi quick with the glomping and stood up laughing still.

"Though your a pain in my ass I'll still miss ya Hiei, hahahaha!" and she made her way into the kitchen to, for one last time, make everyone dinner.

* * *

After dinner they all sat around to wait for their food to digest and just talked casually and just did some reminicing. After about an hour or two Hoshi stood up with that look on her face, a half smile and a half not so much of a smile. Yusuke sighed and stood up saying "It's time to go."

Hoshi used a spell to transfer all her things back to her room in the Guardian Dimension. While at Koema's office before they were discharged from the medical section there Elder Lee had told Hoshi that he would send a portal for her and Sky in the park.

They all headed to the part, even Hiei joined them. When they got there they could sense the portals energy and headed for it. The portal was in a clearing that was surrounded by lush green tree's and some flower's here and there.

Hoshi gave everyone a hug, she even tried to give Hiei a hug but he threatened her with "You do you die." and Hoshi just padded him on the shoulder's "Later Hiei. Take care of Kurama and Yusuke for me." and winked at Hiei.

She made her way over to Yusuke and hugged him "You take good care of yourself Yusuke, you may act like a tough guy but I know how you really are..." she poked him in the side and giggled to his reaction "...hehehe. I'll miss ya."

She made her way over to Kuwabara "What can I say...it's been a blast Kuwabara..." she leaned up and hugged him.

Kuwabara picked her up off the ground and gave her a bear hug and said "It's been fun. You take good care of YOURSELF." and sat her back down on the ground.

Hoshi replied with a wink and a wave of the hand "Will do."

She then made her way over to Kurama and didn't waste time and burried her head in his chest. The wind picking up and blow her hair from side to side and up towards the sky "God Kurama, I'll miss you so much. I don't want to leave and I'm almost temped not to, but there are too many people out there that need my help, that need the Guardian's help. I can only have hope that we'll see each other again. Thankx...for everything." she stuffed somehing in his shirt pocket. He didn't take it out, he was too focused on her.

He smiled and brought her so that she was standing in front of him and not burried in his chest "Remember what I said tonight. And remember that we're here, all of us, if you ever need our help." and then he brought her back into a tight and heart warming hug, not wanting to let go but knew he had to. He let her go and before she entered the portal she waved to everyone, tears building up in her eyes. Just as she turned to leave the tears started to fall and the wind took them to the sky. She ran in slow motion towards the portal and didn't look back. As she entered the portal Kurama hung his head down and his bangs covered his eyes, he was crying, for her and for himself.

Yususke came up the the red head and placed his hand on his shoulder Kurama looked up and Yusuke brough him in a friendly hug to comfort his friend who was hurting. As Yusuke and Kurama hugged Yusuke was comforting him and Kurama was comforting Yusuke because he too would miss Hoshi Kibou, Dimensional Guardian.

* * *

**Don't worry everyone, it's not the end, not yet :D There is still one more chapter left. I acually wasn't smiling for the last couple of paragraphs, I didn't cry but it was sad and I just couldn't smile, lol :) I have had such a great time with this story and I know that it's sorta not uhh what is the word I want to use, it's just sorta everywhere with the chapter's and all but I did try my best to have everything flow nicely. It is my first YYH story and my first story that will be finished and then I'll have to go back and finish my Gundam Wing story after this :giggles: Well I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be editing the next chapter and adding a bit more to it. Have a great day and happy writings to you all :huggles readers: Toodles!**

**Coming to a computer near you, Chapter 14...when? I don't know :giggles: Later! :waves happily!: :)**

**I must give my undieing thankx and heart felt thankx to Ladyaisle, you have reviewed every chapter of this story, you have given me idea's for this story, you have been with me through this whole story and you have just really helped me to this point, to the end. I do not think that this story would be possibe or even close to the end as it is now with out you being there with me, for me and just really helping me out...so thank you so very much, from the bottom of my heart :huggles: And I would also like to thank future readers as well :) Have a great day and happy writings :waves happily!: Toodles! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Adventure's of Hoshi Kibou, YYH Style. **

**Chapter: 14 **

**OMG! I can't believe it! The story is done! this is the last chapter to this story :) I can't tell you all how much fun I have had writing it. I know there must be a ton of errors in it and probably the plot is somewhat or more than somewhat not quiet together, a bit here and there and everywhere, but this is my first time finishing an actual story and not a one shot :) So just finishing this with an ending I wanted makes me very happy and right now I'm working on a "Kyou Kara Maoh" story :) I still have to finish my Gundam Wing one too :sweat drops: I'll most likely finish my GW one first and then post the first chapter to my KKM story up next...okay! Enough of the chattering :giggles: on with the fic! :) Enjoy everyone! :huggles!: Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

Hoshi was trying to concentrate in her training session with Lilith, her friend from the Guardian World, but it was proving to be harder than it seemed.

Lilith walked up to Hoshi, a worried look on her face. "Hoshi...you okay? You seem to...well suck today in training."

Hoshi sighed and looked up at Lilith with a frown on her face and what looked like some annoyance as well. "Yeah...no...I don't know!" Hoshi climbed to her feet, Lilith and her made their way to the locker room. There they both sat down on the wooden benches and Hoshi just hung her head between her legs, and then brought it up screaming out loud. "Kurama! This is all your fault damn it!" She breathed heavy and then calmed down. She then whispered calmly and a bit flustered "No, it's not your fault, it's mine, for getting so...for being so in love with you."

Lilith then figured it out. A guy named Kurama, the lack of Hoshi's attention in their training sessions and the lack of sleep Hoshi had been getting lately...they all pointed to this Kurama guy. Lilith had to meet the guy that had Hoshi all flustered and so...in love.

Lilith smiled and glomped Hoshi off the bench and onto the ground. "Oh! Hoshi! I'm so happy for you!" Crash! they both fell to the ground and Hoshi looked at Lilith confused written all over her face.

"Wha...what are you talking about Lilith?" Hoshi stammered as Lilith continued to hug her friend, who was now laying on the ground, legs sitting the wooden bench.

Lilith giggled and climbed over to the side and sat up, cross legged. She got in Hoshi's face and gave that look that said she new about something that Hoshi hadn't told her yet. "The guy that you all in love with of course! It all makes sense now." and she giggled happily.

Hoshi blushed a bit and smiled over at her sensitive friend. Somehow even when Hoshi didn't tell Lilith about things or people that she met the overly bubbly girl would somehow, someway found out sooner or later. Hoshi was glad to have a friend such as Lilith. Lilith sort of reminded Hoshi of her friend she had before she became a Guardian, but Lilith was her own self, just Lilith.

Hoshi got up off the ground and sat up in a sitting position and had one leg sitting on top of the other. "Thankx Lilith. It's just that, well I don't know what to do to keep focus on my studies and our training sessions. I'm sure that Elder Lee has noticed and will most likely call me in to have a little talk with me."

Lilith just giggled and shook her head, she knew how Hoshi could be sometimes, such a worry wort. "Hoshi, girl, you gotta keep what you have close to you. In time you'll be able to focus on your training, maybe you should try to meditate, though I know that isn't one of your strong points maybe you should give it a try...hey! why don't we go and visit this boyfriend of yours! I would love to meet the man who has you all flustered and on cloud nine." Lilith winked at Hoshi who in turned blushed and Lilith just laughed and climbed to her feet, helping Hoshi to her feet.

They stood there as Hoshi protested about visiting Kurama in the YYH world. "But I can't. What if a mission comes along and they need me to go take care of some Guardian business?"

Lilith just shook her head and put both of her hands on her friends shoulder's and said to her sternly and seriously. "We haven't had missions in three months. I'm sure that your boy is missing you and I'm sure that your missing him like crazy...what am I saying, you are missing him like crazy. Besides, it's not like your going to be staying there for ever either." Lilith shrugged and smiled brightly at Hoshi. "We're just going for a visit for like...I don't know, a week? It'll be fun, and I just gotta get out of this place and in a different setting." Lilith then took her hands away and got her bag of weapons from her locker and slung it over her shoulder and continued "...this place is driving me crazy." and started to walk out the locker room with Hoshi close behind her, her weapon's bag slung over her shoulder.

* * *

Elder Lee was out on the balcony of his office, standing in the wind, his lose fitting robes bellowing out in the breeze. He sighed, his 'daughter' had found love. Though he knew how much she really didn't want to because of her status of being a Guardian but then how can anyone help that kind of feeling. When you found love it just couldn't be helped. It didn't matter on the gender, the race or anything like that. When love was involve you just had to go with the flow and enjoy the feeling it gave you. That heart warming feeling and when you would get butterflies in your stomach each time you though of that person or each time you got something from them or each time you just smiled when thinking about them. It was such a wonderful feeling, Elder Lee should know, before he became a Elder he had been in love once himself. He was happy for his 'daughter' but at the same time he could feel her sadness.

"Perhaps a little trip will brighten my 'daughter' up a bit. And I'm sure that Lilith will want to go as well." he laughed at the though of Lilith wanted to get out of the Guardian World and getting some fresh air elsewhere.

"Mizu, could you find Hoshi and Lilith and send them to my office."

A women materialized from water behind Elder Lee and bowed. "Yes Elder. I'll send her to your office right way." and she dematerialized and went in search of Hoshi.

* * *

Hoshi was in her room and the sun had just set. Lilith was laying on the bed with her, headphones on the bubbly girls head listening to "Coheed & Cambria's" song Welcome Home.

Hoshi had some Celtic music playing lightly from her stereo and she was laying on her bed drawing, just drawing, she wasn't focused on any specific picture or sketch, she was just drawing to have her mind on something. Which at the time it was on a red rose that she wanted to color and have it fade from red to purple, when she got to coloring it.

Lilith sat up and looked at Hoshi's drawing. The rose was in the foreground and in the background was the sky filled with stars, white glowing stars, and the dark blue night sky, well going to be dark blue night sky.

Lilith whistled and grinned at Hoshi who looked over at Lilith at the sound of the whistle. "Nice, very nice. I bet it will look even better after you color it. A rose hu?"

Hoshi just smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. He loves roses. I just felt like drawing it. I'm going to have it fade from red to purple...eh maybe from red to blue." Hoshi shrugged her shoulder's unable to decide on a color to fade the red rose to.

Lilith gave Hoshi her suggestion as they both stared at Hoshi's sketch. "How about fade it from red, to purple and then to blue, or from red to blue to purple. Something like that where you have all three colors."

Just as Lilith finished her suggestion a knock came at Hoshi's door. Hohsi got up off the bed while Lilith remained putting her headphones back on now listening to "Ten Speed". Sky was there with his own mini cd player and a set of mini head phones, he was listening to the sound track to "A Goofy Movie" right now he was on the song Stand Out, by Tevin Campbell.

When Hoshi opened the door Mizu, a messenger of Elder Lee's was standing there smiling. "Elder Lee would like to see you two in his office as soon as possible."

Hoshi looked to Lilith who was getting off the bed and to her feet. Walking up to Hoshi Lilith voiced both their thoughts. "Wonder what he wants with us?"

They both shrugged and as soon as Sky flew over to perch on Hoshi's shoulder they headed to Elder Lee's office as they were told to do. When they got there he was standing out on his balcony, still. The wind had died down a bit and the stars were starting to come out.

Hoshi walked up to Elder Lee's desk and stopped there, Lilith following Hoshi and standing to the side of her. "Elder Lee, you wanted to see us." Hoshi said as she stared at Elder Lee.

He turned around and motioned for the girls to join him out on his balcony. They did so and each stood on one side of the Elder. Sky flew from Hoshi's shoulder to perch on the Elder Lee's shoulder, and the Elder petted the small winged wolf.

He motioned to the sky, pointing to the blinking stars that scattered across the dark night sky. "Look, they are so far away but yet we can still see them, pulsing with life and with such a brightness that it inspires some of us to move forward, inspires us to look towards a hope that is unseen."

As Elder Lee spoke Hoshi could remember the very words that Kurama had said to her that night she left, at her house. How could she not remember those words that still, after three months echoed in her, in her mind...in her heart._ I'll be the stars, and be where ever you are, in the night sky." _ She smiled up at the stars, closed her eyes and imagined his eyes, his scent, like roses but a hint of of the wind, something sweet and wild.

Elder Lee looked down at her and then over at Lilith, he knew that his 'daughters' friend knew about why Hoshi had been acting weird and well...not herself lately. Off and on she would be perfectly fine and able to focus on her studies and training and then other times she just couldn't seem to focus at all. Elder Lee spoke with a hint of curiosity to his voice. "I called you two here as to see if I could please both of you with the idea that came to mind. I have noticed that Hoshi, my dear, you have been unable to focus properly and that you fade in and out of training, you can't seem to keep your attention on your training properly. So my thought was if I gave you two a week to go anywhere you wanted would you two come back and would you, Hoshi, train properfly afterwards?"

Hoshi and Lilith looked up at Elder Lee with surprise written all over their faces. Hoshi of course had to question his idea which made Lilith sigh in annoyance. "But what about any missions that come our way, sir?"

Elder Lee just waved his hand. "We have plenty of Guardians, you do not need to worry about such matter's as those. Just go have a good time and come back ready to get back to Guardian business...such as training properly." at this the Elder eyed Hoshi who giggled nervously and then smiled up at him. He returned the smile and told the girls to go get ready, they were leaving the next morning/afternoon. Both girls ran out of the Elder's office excited and hyper about the trip, Sky flew off of Elder Lee's shoulder, looking behind as he flew after the girls "Bye Elder Lee, see you later!" and waved one of his paws as he flew out the door and after the girls.

* * *

Three months after Hoshi' departure from the YYH world.

Yusuke sighed sadly and bored. "Ya know, I kinda miss the little guy perching on my shoulder's." Yusuke took a seat under a tree, the rest of the group, except one, standing by him.

Puu cried out sadly. "Puu, puu!" and dropped his head.

Yusuke looked up at Puu and said with a slight smile "Ya miss him too? Hu Puu?" he reach up to scratch Puu on his head.

Kuwabara looked up at the tree leaves swaying in the gentle yet strong wind and smiled slightly. "It's like she's in the wind you guys. Every time we think or talk about her the wind just reacts. Pretty cool."

Hiei just simply looked up to the leaves "Hn." He heard foot steps heading towards the wooded area of the park. He looked in that direction and saw the fox walking that way.

* * *

Kurama stopped by the stream and gazed in the water. He looked across the stream to the other side and back down to the water. When he looked back down his eyes widen and he saw Hoshi's figure in the water, standing right next to his figure. He looked up swiftly from the water's reflection to his side and his eye returned to normal when he saw Hiei standing there.

Kurama said sadly "Hiei."

Hiei sighed and walked to the water's edge. He then said dryly but somewhat with a hint of emotion "She's always with you, fox. Remember that." and leaped away to leave the fox to his thoughts.

Kurama stuck one hand in one of his pants pockets and felt a very familiar object there. He pulled out the object and un-curled his fingers from around the object. There, laying in his hand, palm flat, he smiled down at the manic of a wolf pup standing on a cliff staring at the full moon, the stars out and shining with all their brilliance. He remembered Hoshi putting it in his pocket but he was more focused on her leaving than on what she could have put in his pocket then. He thought about what Hiei had said, and he was right, Hoshi would always be with him. He stuck the manic back in his pocket and then headed for the other's.

Kurama reached the guys and told them, more like reminded them that Hoshi, no matter what, would always be with each of them, in some way or another. They all left the park and headed home, each one having a memory of Hoshi and how they met and how they became friends and fought for the right to be safe and for the right of other's to be safe.

* * *

Two weeks after that they had decided to go to the Aqaruim, for a change of pace. They were waiting for the show to start.

Yusuke sat there saying "Why the hell did I agree to this again?" and tapped his feet on the ground.

Kurama looked from the huge tank of water to Yusuke and said happily "For a change of pace, remember."

Hiei smirked , knowing what was going to happen before the start of the show.

Kuwabara and Yusuke had started to argue, big surprise, at their last insult to each other.

"Shut up Urimeshi! You fluffy animal lover."

Yusuke came back with "What! Well at least I'm not a cat lover stupid!" and with those last words they all heard two people screaming "Ahh!" and before anyone could even budge they were soaked with something or someone creating a huge splash in the water tank.

Hiei landed on the tanks side and grinned. He was the only one not soaked to the bone. Kuwabara then said loudly "Hey! how come the shrimp isn't all wet?!"

Hiei then turned from the tank to Kuwabara and said annoyingly "Because you fool, I knew she was coming. And it seems she brought a friend too. Hn. Try using your small human brain."

They all came down to the tank as Hiei still stood on the tanks side. They then all heard a too familar voice "I see your sentences have expanded a bit more Hiei, that is good." and then there was another voice, one that none of the YYH men didn't recognize "What the hell! Couldn't that blasted portal guard transported us somewhere...I don't know...dryer!"

Hiei smirked and placed his hands in his black pockets as he watched the person that spoke first climb out of the tank and onto the cement ground followed by her friend, or who he assumed to be her friend. All the Spirit Detectives surrounded the two people as they stood up. One still mumbling about stupid Portal Guards and how they should get someone who actually knew what they were doing.

The person that wasn't mumbling looked up after air bending herself dry and looked at Kurama "Hey Kurama, how you doing?"

Kurama hung his head down as he made his way to the girl. He stopped and took her hands and pulled her into a hug.

He said in her ear as he continued to embrace her "Are you an illusion? Am I dreaming? I want you to be real."

Hoshi smiled and hugged him back just as tightly and replied back with "I'm real..." she pulled away and before she could lose her nerves she stood on her toes and brought her lips to the foxes. As their lips met Kurama's eyes widen, after the initial shock he returned the kiss passionately.

Before the two could break away from the kiss they heard someone clear their throat, actually two someone's. Kurama and Hoshi then realized that they had an audience and that audience were their friends.

Hoshi blushed and as they broke apart from their kiss Kurama giggled and kept his arm around her shoulder, so as if not to let her get away, as if she would want to get away from her foxy boyfriend.

The guys just smirked and then started to laugh, Lilith joining in the laughing. Hoshi and Kurama then started to laugh themselves.

Before anyone could make it to the water show Hoshi thought it would be a good idea to remind Lilith to dry off, her way.

"Lilith, you should dry yourself before anyone gets here." Hoshi said as she stood by Kurama's side, enjoying the warmth of his body against hers.

Lilith smirked "You're right, hehe." and then she fire bended her self dry. "There. Now I feel so much better, all dry and toasty warm, hehe."

Hoshi laughed and the guys just stared at her. "What? She can do just about everything I can."

Lilith then replied with "Just about everything but not everything. While Hoshi here is a witch I myself am...just well not a witch and human."

Yusuke and Kuwabara sweat dropped and face faultered. Everyone laughed at that and when the two recovered Yusuke said while clenching his fists in front of his face "What the hell!? Then what do you call what you just did. Correct me if I'm wrong but normal humans can't do that!"

Hoshi just laughed and as her laugher died down Lilith explained "All Guardians can bend the elements. It's one of the things we are train to do as rookies, it's nothing big." she shrugged at the last sentence.

Yusuke just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "And I thought that the bad guys were complicated, but you two take the cake." directing the last part of the sentence towards Lilith and Hoshi.

Both girls just giggled and smiled at Yusuke. Lilith walked up to Hiei as he leaped down from the side of the water tank "Well well Hoshi, it looks like we have a fire user right here...nice." and she arched her eyebrows at Hiei.

Hoshi laughed as she and Kurama walked up to the others as they formed a circle around Hiei and Lilith. "Watch out Hiei, Lilith is like a cat, she pounces any male she deams worthy of her time, and her just speaking of you gives her enough reason to pounce you." and she winked at Hiei.

Lilith circled around Hiei. "He is a bit short...but that doesn't matter, he is a fire user and he has a very nice sword too." and whistled as she took a look at his sword.

Hiei smirked and placed his hand on the hilt of his baby. "Touch it and die."

Lilith laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "Touch-y. Nice."

Just as Hoshi opened her mouth to say something she heard a familiar voice cry out, but before she had time to place a face with the voice she was tackled down to the ground by two girls, one of them being a ice user, as Lilith would put it.

Lilith laughed and then walked up the the now tackled Hoshi. "Haha! It looks like you made some friends while you were here."

Hoshi giggled and and smiled up at her friend and then faced the two girls that were getting off her to let her get to her feet. "Hi Keiko and Yukina. How are you guys."

Hoshi gave each of the girls a hug and then Keiko said smiling "We're good, but we didn't know you would be here and with a friend too." and Yusuke's girlfriend looked over at Lilith.

The talented fire bender made her way over to the two new girls and put out her hand. "Hi my names Lilith Lane. It's nice to meet you. And I can tell that one of you is a ice user...hmm I'm guessing...you are." and Lilith faced Yukina who blushed and looked towards Hoshi.

Hoshi laughed and then recovered. "It's okay Yukina. Lilith is a friend and a fellow Guardian, she knows about demons's and magic and all that jaz. No worries."

Yukina smiled up at Lilith at that. "It's very nice to meet you, My name is Yukina." and the female ice demon bowed to Lilith.

Lilith then giggled a bit. "I forgot we were in Japan."

Hoshi explained to the other's that before they came to their world that Lilith had been on a mission in Irland and she wasn't use to the bowing. Everyone laughed at that and Kurama said that she would get use to it.

Lilith then arched one of her eyebrows when the fox spoke to her for the first time.

"So...your the one that had my friend here all distracted these past three months...hu?"

Kurama laughed and placed his hand over his mouth and then took it away. "I suppose I was. I do apologize, but it seems we both were in the same boat, somewhat."

Lilith just laughed outright and shook her head. "You two are so cute together." she then looked down at her friend and patted her head. "Nice job Hosh, he is a good guy. I can tell by his aura. Though his is a bit different...he's a demon...right?"

Hoshi shook her head and looked up at Lilith. "A fox."

Lilith just shook her head in approval. "Nice. So...we have a ice user, a fire user, well I should say a ice demon, fire demon, fox demon a half breed, and three humans...well four counting myself and a witch. Man! I love this group already! hahaha!" and she laughed.

Keiko then pointed to the seats. "Shouldn't we get some seats before the good one's are taken."

Hoshi shook her head and they all made their way up the stairs, Hoshi taking Kurama's hand and walking up to the third row of cemented seats.

Hoshi sat somewhat in the middle. The seating arrangements were; Hoshi in the middle, then to the left of Hoshi it went; Lilith, Hiei. To Hoshi's right it went; Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, of course sat next to her orange haired main man.

Yusuke heard some mumbling coming from Hoshi's bag.

"hmm, Hoshi...are we there yet?" came a tired and sluggish voice from Hoshi's bag.

Yusuke knew that voice anywhere "Sky! Little buddy! How ya doing?"

Sky perked up and heard an all to familiar voice and zoomed out of the bag which Hoshi had to catch him because kids and their parents were starting to arrive for the water show.

"Sky!" Hoshi whispered quickly "Stay down! People are around."

Sky huffed and sighed but after that he perked up. Sky and Yusuke did a tiny high five, happy to see each other again.

Yusuke asked smiling that big wide smile of his "How ya been doin little buddy?"

Sky just shrugged "Good, but we've missed you guys a lot, right Hoshi?" Sky looked up at her friend, partner to confirm his statement more or less.

"Yes, we have missed you guys a lot." Hoshi giggled and petted Sky on the head and he smiled big and happily.

Lilith said surprised "I didn't see the little blue fur ball hop in the bag, must have done it pretty quietly, and we all know that sky is anything but quiet...well when he wants to be, hehe."

Sky interjected by saying "Hey! I was tired." and closed his eyes and crossed his arms/front legs over his chest as he stood up on his hind legs, tail twitching a bit.

Lilith came back with "And from what? Certainly not training, you've been hiding from that lately."

Sky then said "Just tired!" and growled a bit at Lilith.

Hoshi laughed and shook her head, though the two got a long most of the time they sure did like to fight and argue over the silliest of things.

Kurama smiled and laughed a bit, happy that his friends and girlfriend were happy and together again.

Even though Hoshi and Kurama were paying attention to the Water show they would steal glances at each other and smiled at the other. Every once in a while they would catch one looking at the other and would giggle about it. This cause Yusuke and Kuwabara to ask them what was so funny, both would shake their head say it was nothing. Keiko knew what it was and just smiled to herself as did Yukina. Hiei just "Hn" and stared at the Water show not really enjoying it but liking the confusion the fox and Guardian was causing the Spirit Detective and the orange haired fool, as he would call Kuwabara.

* * *

After the Water Show everyone made their way to Genkai's temple. Hoshi wanted to see her and so they all decided to head there after the show. On their way to the temple Hoshi suggest they get some ice cream, which perked up Hiei a tiny bit at the mention of his favorite sweet treat.

Once the gang made it to Genkai's temple, Hoshi bowed to Genkai, happy to see the woman was doing well and then walked up to her and hugged her, smiling. Genkai was happy to see the young Guardian, and so was Puu, who flew up to Hoshi in his smaller form.

"Hehe, hello Puu, it's good to see you too little guy" and hugged the little blue inner self of Yusuke to her face.

Puu then took off to fly around and play with Sky, who was still eating his ice cream cone. While flying around with Puu Sky accidentally dropped his ice cream cone, which was green tea flavored ice cream, and it went all over Yusuke's head and melting down the sides.

"Aww man!...Sky!" Come here you little blue fur ball!" Yusuke yelled as he started to run after Sky.

Everyone started to laugh at the scene. Hoshi then stopped the chasing "Yusuke, let me take care of that." Hoshi water bended some water that was near by but she accidentally got everyone, except Kurama; yes, even Hiei got wet, all wet.

Yusuke slumped his shoulders "Did you have to do that?"

Hiei agreed with the Detective on this one "Yes, did you?" and said it with annoyance. He then started to squeeze the water out of his once spiky hair.

Hoshi shrugged and smirked " Nope, but like they say 'Pay backs are hell' Yusuke. " and winked at him.

Kurama was laughing at the scene before him but stopped when Hoshi walked up to him "You think thats funny?"

Kurama leaned back on his hands "Yes, I believe I do."

Hoshi raised her hands to water bend more water. Kurama sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest as he crossed his leg over the other "You're not really going to do that." it was more of a statement than a question.

Hoshi's smirk widened "Oh yeah I am." and no sooner did she say that and Kurama was soaked, from head to toe. His red long locks dripping wet, and his light green shirt clinging to his well toned and muscular chest.

Kuwabara looked at the wet Yusuke and stuck out his hands "Pay up Urimeshi."

Yusuke blinked "I don't know what your talking about." and crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Kuwabara got up in his face and yelled "You know excaully what I'm talking about. Hoshi made the first move before Kurama...now pay up."

Yusuke sighed and fished his hand into his pockets and pulled out what would equal then dollars, which was soaking well "There, now shut the hell up."

When Yusuke turned back to Hoshi she had this semi not so happy, semi smirk on her face, flames surrounded her body.

Yusuke reached behind him to poke Kuwabara to get his attention. Kuwabara responded to the poke with "What is it..." his smile faded as he had a scared look on his face from the look Hoshi had on her face and the flames surrounding her. He studdered "Ur...Urimeshi."

Kuwabara bent down and whispered in Yusuke's ear "Uhh, she doesn't look too happy about the bet Urimeshi."

Yusuke's eye's were twiching nervously "Ya think." and the raven haired young man took off, Hoshi on his tail.

_**Running in a crowd, in a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend**_

_**In the countryside I wander far and wide, the isolation gets me again**_

_**I don't know where to go when I feel like crying, oh my!**_

_**It's time to open myself, do something new. I want to stop- and grow up a bit**_

Hoshi yelled at Yusuke as she chased him "Come back here! Betting on who would make the first move hu?!" the fire disappeared and she stared to earth bend some rocks. Some rocks came pretty close to flattening Yusuke.

The young man yelped "Watch it! you almost..."

She earth bended a huge rock over his head and he paled as he looked above him and he swallowed hard "...crushed me." he started to run towards Kurama. He stopped in front of the red head and looked at him with pleading eyes "Kurama can't you call her off me!"

Kurama laughed lightly "I'm sorry Yusuke but perhaps you and Kuwabara will learn a lesson from this." and he pointed behind Yusuke.

Yusuke groaned "You gotta be kidding me." and took off, Hoshi hot on his tail, yet again.

_**Then suddenly my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt**_

_**And it's all because of kindness that I feel from people I don't even know**_

_**Then suddenly my intuition and my wisdom grow, and then I know**_

_**That most of all I sense compassions wield thanks to strangers wherever I go!**_

_**Thank you for waking me up!**_

Lilith planted a seat next to Kurama and brought a leg up to her chest, resting one of her elbows on it "You know as her friend I have to threaten to kill you if you ever hurt her in any way, shape or form, right?"

Kurama smiled over at Lilith and turned back to watch Hoshi chase Yusuke around in circles "Of course. I wouldn't exspect anything less from her friend."

Lilith smirked happily "Good. I'm glad we're both on the same page. So... how long do you think it will take her to realize Kuwabara ran off to hide?"

Kurama giggled a bit "Hmm, perhaps any moment now." and just as he said that she stopped and looked around "Hey, where the hell did Kuwabara go?! Kuwabara! Get your ass out here now!" she turned around and looked up "Ha! Found you!" and she earth bended a rock up to get him out of the tree, nothing that would hurt him of course.

_**Up 'til now, how many times I've tried to tell you, "Please take care of yourself"?**_

_**Then with tear-stained eyes, I sadly said, "Goodbye" as I waved and wished you farewell**_

_**Then I think of how, how much longer I must wait**_

_**I look inside myself and feel something new, I want to stop- and grow up a bit**_

Kuwabara fell with a "Uff!" and then screamed "Ahh! Urimeshi!"

Yusuke yelled back "Don't come running to me stupid!" and Hoshi started to chase them both in a circle around and around. She suddenly stopped, getting tired and walked over to Kurama and Lilith "So...how long until they realize I'm not chasing them any more?"

Lilith laughed "How about we not say anything and see how long it takes them." she turned to Kurama "What about it Kurama?"

Kurama laughed lightly and replied "Yes, lets see how long it does take them."

The three watched the two young men running around in circles, all three smiling with amusement on their faces. Sky had taken a break and went inside, there he had gotten more ice cream from Genkai and he walked out through the sliding doors and plopped down between Lilith and Kurama, scooping a spoon full of ice cream and popping it in his mouth he said between the melting moutful of ice cream "So, what are they running around in a circle for?" and scooped out another spoonful of ice cream.

_**It's all because I'm feeling sad, and then I cry, I don't know why**_

_**The courage that I need, the power to succeed**_

_**Gives me the strength to fly**_

Hoshi then materialized her broom jumped on it and started to fly towards the two men still running around in a circle, and just followed them on her broom. It took the two young men a couple of minutes before they realized that Hoshi was no longer chasing them and in fact was quietly following them in the circle they had been running in.

Kuwabara stopped first and looked behind him, in which casused Yusuke to run into the orange haired guy's back.

"What the yell Kuwabara!"

Kuwbara pointed to the floating Hoshi on her broom, who smiled and waved from her place on her broom floating behind them.

"Wha...what! What the hell! Don't tell me we've been running around in circles...for nothing??"

Hoshi just shook her head yes. Smiling down at the panting young men who had by this point turned around and were staring at Hoshi with tired looks.

They then smirked and started to chase after Hoshi who started to fly off with the two men on her tail, well broom tail to be exact.

_**It's all because of when I see my friends, oh my, every time**_

_**They're always behind me, pushing me on, lighting the fire in me**_

_**Then suddenly my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt**_

_**And it's all because of kindness that I feel from people I don't even know**_

Though Hoshi knew that her time in Kurama's and the guy's world was limited she planned on having as much fun with them all as she could. She was glad that Lilith had come with her. It looked like Lilith was having fun talking with Kurama and from what it looked like checking out Hiei's butt as well, which made the witch giggled and laugh a bit at her friends actions. By this time the guys and Hoshi had gotten tired from all the chasing around and decided to stop.

Hoshi walked up to her friend and asked with a wink "Did you just check out Hiei's ass?"

Lilith's big smile confirmed Hoshi's question and they both cracked up laughing. Kurama arched an eye brow in question to the young women's laughing "And what is so funny may I ask?"

Hoshi shook her head and said between giggles and laughing, started to point towards Hiei "Lilith, I believe, has grown a liking to Hiei's ass, though I'm not sure if that is the only thing she had grown to like about him." and started to laugh some more.

Kurama smiled and shook his head as he closed his eye and then opened them as he stopped shaking his head and looked over at at Hiei and then back to the girls "Well, it looks like this is going to be an amusing couple of days with the two of you here."

Hoshi walked up to him and sat on his lap and crossed her arms over her chest "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Kurama replied back smiling.

Hoshi then said "Well, it lookes like you'll just have to put up with the two of use then for those couple of days, won't you." and arched both her eyebrows.

Kurama then replied back "Looks like I'll have to."

Just as they were closing in for a kiss a yelled was issued from Sky and both witch and fox demon were covered in green tea ice cream, melting down the side of their heads. They looked at each other and started to laugh hard and their bodies shaking from the laughing that was coming out of them.

_**It's all because of when I see my friends, oh my, every time**_

_**They're always behind me, pushing me on, lighting the fire in me**_

_**Then suddenly my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt**_

_**And it's all because of kindness that I feel from people I don't even know**_

The other's turned to the pair and they too started to laugh. Though miles apart the two may be at times they would always remember the good times and the love they shared for each other and for their friends, both Guardian and Spirit Detective's. Together, with friends, anything would be possible.

_**I won't forget the times we shared, and our pleasant days, always**_

_**And I'll never lose the strength to succeed and the courage to do what I must**_

_**Your smile makes my heart explode!**_

Just as the credits ended and the circle on the tv closed SKy popped out of it, his small paws hanging out of the bottom of the circle "HEy! Do I ever get to finish my ice cream with out spilling it all over the place?!" and then the circle closed on the tiny wolf Guardian as the audience hears a "Uff!"

* * *

**OMG! I can't believe that this story is done...done...done, done, done...Soo done! Yay! :smiles happily but tiredly: I'm is so happy that this story was so much fun to work on :) I can't believe that I have finished a story :) Now I if it wasn't for my bro sleeping I would be playing music right now and dancing around the kitchen cleaning, lol :) I hope that everyone, and everyone in the future who read this enjoys it and look out for other stories that are coming to a computer near you...uhh how soon are these other stories comng?? I have no clue. My Kyou Kara Maoh story I have started is about I think a chapter or two started :D So yeah :) Well it was a great ride and look forward to to hear from my readers :) Have a great day everyone and happy writings and/or readings :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**By the way, the ending, it sorta of came to me about two days ago. I was picturing the last episode of the show in my head and then I took what I had written of the last chapter of my story and inserted the full version of Smile Bomb and thought...hey! that would be, hopefully different, and interesting, and so that is how the whole lyrics from the ending came to be :giggles: I hope that didn't take away from the ending of the story :) Let me know how you liked the whole lyrics at the end, I would really like to know how i did with that :) Thank you all very much :) Later! :waves happily, again: :D **


End file.
